


'Til Everything Changes

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Broken Bond, Chaptered, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Loss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Relationship, Older Characters, Omega Harry Styles, Scent Marking, Scenting, Single Parent Harry Styles, Smut, being set up, harry has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry’s nose twitched as he caught a scent on the breeze, one that sent a shudder through his whole body. His eyes closed subconsciously, and he lost himself in the heady scent, the vanilla top notes, and the more woody undertones, making every hair on Harry’s body stand on end. That was how Harry discovered this man was an Alpha.“Jaz, Harry, this is my Uncle Louis. Lou, this is my girlfriend Jasmine, and her dad Harry.”"Lovely to meet you,” Louis grinned, leaning in and kissing Jasmine’s cheek quickly, a respectful Alpha gesture. Harry held his breath as Louis stuck out a hand, taking it almost reluctantly, certain the Alpha would pick up on his own scent and the nerves flowing through it. “Hi, Harry.”“Hi,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy, still affected by Louis’ scent. “Nice to meet you.”~~~~Harry’s an Omega who has been alone for too long. Louis’ an Alpha who is scared to find love again.Thanks to the meddling of Harry’s teenage daughter and her boyfriend, the two seem destined to meet, and it might just change everything they thought they knew about their lives.Will they find what they didn’t realise they’ve always wanted in each other?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 159
Kudos: 477
Collections: OmegaHarryFicFest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's here! I hope you enjoy my fourth outing into the world of ABO. I love writing it, although I do panic it's never quite good enough. Massive thanks to my amazing people L and C who make this the best it can be. Trust me when I say it wouldn't happen without them. 
> 
> A massive thank you to the mods for running the fest, and letting me have a little extra time when real life got a bit too chaotic. It means a lot you gave me the time I needed to get it done, and to do this fic justice.
> 
> Title is from 'Changes' by Cam.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading.
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

“Good bit of parking there, Dad,” Jasmine commented as she climbed out of the car, taking care not to hit the door on the car parked next to them. “Can you believe in just two years you’ll be teaching me to drive?!”

A look of complete horror crossed Harry’s face at his daughter’s words, and he blinked over to her, locking the car with the button on his fob. “I’ll be doing no such thing. I’ve been putting money away to pay for an instructor for years now. I’m not sure my poor Omega heart could take the stress.”

They both burst into laughter as Harry started to lead the way across the car park to the doctor’s surgery. It was a mixed Omega and Alpha clinic, something Harry hadn’t been too keen on initially, but the fees for the dedicated Omega clinic were well out of the budget of a single parent like him. He just about managed to afford his teenage daughter’s clothes shopping habit, let alone anything else.

He held open the door and led his daughter inside, his hackles already up as he surveyed the waiting room, making sure there were no Alphas there that made him feel uneasy. The room was a mix of scents, and Harry breathed through his mouth as he approached the reception desk, determined not to be affected by the odd Alpha scent. 

“How may I help you?” the beta behind the desk asked, a kind smile on her face. Her eyes flitted between the pair for a moment before they settled on Harry again, waiting for his answer.

“We have an appointment for my daughter. Jasmine Styles.”

She tapped away at her computer for a moment before she nodded. “Please take a seat in the Omega waiting room.”

Jasmine was already heading over there, and she sat, leaving a spare seat next to her for her dad to sit in. Harry checked his phone before he sat down, quickly putting it on silent so they wouldn’t be interrupted. His tummy rumbled, hungry as it had been a good few hours since his lunch break at the hospital, but he ignored it, knowing he’d put a lovely casserole in the slow cooker at home for them to share that night.

Harry reached over to the table by his side and picked up the latest issue of  _ OK! Magazine _ , starting to flick through the thick, glossy pages. Usually, Harry wouldn’t waste his precious pounds on such trash, but since it was here and free to read, Harry figured why not. He let his eyes eagerly rake over the page, taking in the beautiful gowns the celebrities had worn at the latest awards show.

“Dad. What about him?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. “What? Who?”

“The Alpha over there. In the purple jumper.”

Harry sighed but decided to indulge Jasmine, letting his eyes wander over to the other side of the waiting room. He easily found the Alpha Jasmine had been talking about, thanks to the rather garish jumper he was wearing. His black hair was pulled back in a scruffy ponytail, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if his daughter actually knew him at all.

“I don’t think so, Jaz. You really think he’s my type?”

Jasmine shrugged, shuffling closer to her father so she could have a look at the magazine with him. “God, how does Kate Middleton look so good in everything she wears?”

“Bit like you,” Harry said, meaning every word. Jasmine was gorgeous, and Harry definitely knew she turned heads wherever she went. She was tall with dark curls that tumbled down her back, and Harry felt so proud he’d raised her to be the kindest, most lovely Omega she’d turned out to be. “I was thinking-”

“Ooh, him! He looks nice!”

Harry looked over again and saw an Alpha that was a bit more to his taste, but quickly looked away when their Omega sat next to him, the Alpha’s hand possessively resting on the Omega’s thigh. His heart ached for a split second, remembering how it had felt when Jonathan used to show the world Harry was his, how much he’d loved the claiming touches in public. Still, that was over now, and had been for a long, long time.

“Jaz, stop,” Harry sighed, quietly wishing she’d give up on finding him an Alpha. He knew her heart was in the right place, but Harry had pretty much settled on the fact he was going to be a lone Omega for the rest of his life. He’d gotten rid of the pain of a broken bond years ago now, and wasn’t keen to make the same mistake again. No, the only people Harry wanted around for the rest of his life were his daughter, and his family. They were the only ones he trusted with his sensitive Omega heart. “I know you mean well, love, but honestly, I’m pretty content with things as they are.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. “I just … I don’t want you to be alone forever, Dad.”

Thankfully, Harry was spared from answering by Jasmine’s name coming over the intercom. He quickly set the magazine back on the top of the pile and followed her down the corridor, hovering as she knocked on the door.

“Do you want me to wait outside?”

“Nah, it’s fine. You’ve been through all this, Dad.”

As if she sensed Harry’s hesitance, Jasmine took Harry’s hand and pulled him into the room, settling in her chair and pulling her father into the one next to her.

“Hi, Doctor Flynn.”

“Hello, Jasmine. Lovely to see you. And hello, Mr Styles. You’re happy with your father sitting in on the appointment, Jasmine?”

“Course I am,” Jasmine agreed, tapping her Converse clad foot on the floor. “Dad’s always been so open with me about Omega stuff.”

“Well, that’s lovely to hear,” Dr Flynn said with a smile, turning away from the computer to face the pair, her pink dress rather bright in contrast to her black hair. “So, how can I help you today?”

Jasmine looked to Harry, and he realised he’d have to take part in the conversation now. “Uh, Jasmine is sixteen in a few months, and we’ve talked a lot about it between us. We’ve decided that she wants to go on to suppressants, so we were hoping that’s something we can arrange today.”

“I see. And you understand the implications of suppressants, Jasmine?” the doctor asked, to which Jasmine nodded. Harry had been to the library and had got them both some books so they could read all about it before they’d had a slightly awkward discussion, Harry powering through to be a good role model for his daughter as they came to the conclusion it was what they both thought was best. “So you’ll only have one heat a year until you choose to come off the medication. I have to make you aware the suppressants don’t necessarily protect against Omega pregnancy, so I’d like to recommend a contraceptive as well, as it’s a good idea to start both at once.”

Harry nodded, although he really didn’t want to think of his young daughter having sex just yet. She had a boyfriend, a lovely Alpha from her school called George, but she’d told Harry they hadn’t done anything beyond kissing just yet.

“That’s fine,” Jasmine mumbled, her cheeks a little pinker now than they were before. Harry hated seeing her embarrassed, so he reached across them, taking her hand and squeezing tightly, hoping to tell her wordlessly that this was okay. It was part and parcel of growing up, and he’d known even when she was a newborn in his arms that this day would come at some point. “Are there any side effects?”

“Suppressants are very safe these days, although some Omegas do suffer sickness in the first few months as your body adjusts to the new hormones, and the occasional headache. Harry, did you have any effects yourself when you were on suppressants?”

Harry thought back, realising it had been a long time since he’d bothered with anything like that. Since he didn’t have an Alpha, Harry had stopped taking suppressants and contraception, letting his body suffer the withdrawal of the bond and the resulting heats until things had gotten back to normal just over a year later. 

“No, I don’t think I did. It’s been a while, though.”

“Yes, I can see on your records you’ve not had any prescriptions from us for …” she clicked on the keyboard with her long nails before she raised her eyebrows, turning back to Harry, “almost thirteen years. I assume everything is okay?”

Harry nodded, suddenly remembering why he didn’t usually bother going to the doctors himself. “It’s fine. I’m single, so I don’t have a need for suppressants or anything.”

The doctor nodded, clearly hearing in Harry’s tone that he didn’t want to discuss it, particularly in front of his daughter. “That’s fine. Anytime you need that to change, just pop in and we can sort something out for you. Jasmine, are you happy to take tablets?”

They finished up the appointment and went to the small pharmacy across the road, collecting the boxes of medication that Jasmine would be on. Harry drove the pair home, but when they got indoors, instead of going upstairs as he’d thought, Jasmine pulled her dad into a hug, resting her head on his head.

“I love you. Thanks for being such a cool dad about all this. My mates are all so jealous that we can talk about anything.”

Harry felt himself getting tearful at Jasmine’s lovely words, grateful she seemed to appreciate everything he did for her, even if at times he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there rather than discuss these things with his fifteen year old daughter. “I love you too, sweetheart. We’re a team, you and me, yeah? You can always come to me about anything, I hope you know that.”

“I do. Wanna watch a film for a while? I’ve done all my homework …”

“I’ll do the tea, you pick the movie,” Harry grinned, kissing her forehead before he finally let her go, loving that even at her age, Jasmine liked to hang out with him instead of always heading off with her friends. It was moments like this he knew he was doing okay with this parenting thing.

*****

Harry leaned across the nurses desk, getting the attention of Ben, the charge nurse on the Children’s Ward. “Will you let me know how Nina is when she comes out of surgery?” 

“Sure, mate. Will do. Are you working tomorrow?”

Harry shook his head, grateful he had a couple of days off. “No, not until Thursday now. Thanks mate, have a good one.”

“You too. Say hi to Jaz for me.”

Harry made his way out of the hospital, smiling at a few parents as he waited for the lift to take him to the car park level. He’d been working at the hospital for around eight years now, and there was no other job he’d want to do in the world. Since he was a child, Harry had loved babies and children, and that hadn’t changed as he’d grown up. His mum had always said it was his Omega tendencies but Harry just knew it was something inside of  _ him, _ that whether he’d presented as an Omega or an Alpha, he’d have felt the same way.

When a job for a playworker on the Children’s Ward had come up, Harry had applied, hoping against hope that he’d get the job. It was very emotional at times, helping children to come to terms with their illnesses through play, or the opposite, to help them forget whatever else was happening. Harry worked with children as young as two and through to Jasmine’s age, and as draining as it could be, the job was incredibly rewarding. 

Harry made a stop at Domino’s on the way home, too tired to contemplate cooking. He got two pizzas, quite hungry himself and not really wanting to share, especially since he wasn’t keen on Jasmine’s favourite - pepperoni. He was much more a veggie pizza kinda guy. Thankfully, the traffic home wasn’t too bad, and Harry sang quietly to himself as he drove home, pulling up on his drive around fifteen minutes later.

He grabbed the pizzas and rounded the car, heading in through the front door. The house was in darkness aside from the glow of the television coming from the living room, so Harry made sure to be quiet in case Jasmine had fallen asleep waiting for him. It happened, and he’d learnt from experience to wake her gently, lest he was a demon. Tired teenagers, Harry had decided, were not fun.

He tiptoed in and peered over the back of the sofa, a little startled to see not just Jasmine there, but her boyfriend George as well. She was practically draped over the young Alpha, her head on his chest, legs across his. Harry swallowed, unsure about how to feel at seeing his daughter like this. It felt very soon, but Harry liked George a lot. He knew the Alpha wouldn’t take advantage, as evidenced by the fact they were downstairs in the main area of the house rather than up in Jasmine’s room on her bed.

“Oh my god- Dad!”

Jasmine almost fell off the sofa in her struggle to get off the sofa and her boyfriend, cheeks bright red, even in the low light of the television. George sat up awkwardly, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Harry, fear clear on his face.

“It’s … it’s okay, you two,” Harry said, stepping fully into the room and putting the pizza boxes on the table. He was glad he’d got two pizzas now. If there was one thing he had experience with, it was a hungry teenage Alpha male. “I appreciate you staying downstairs. Tuck in, I’ll grab some drinks.”

Jasmine came around the table and practically threw her arms around her father, around his neck, holding him close. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and as he pulled back, he kissed her cheek.

“Love you. Thanks for being such a great dad.”

“You’ve given me no reason not to trust the pair of you. Keep it that way, yeah? And I love you too.”

Harry left them for a moment as he fetched a few cans from the fridge along with some plates and napkins. The film had been changed to show a rerun of Friends, and he settled on the smaller sofa, smiling as George offered him the pizza box. He listened as they told him about what they’d been up to at school, telling George he was proud of him when the young Alpha told Harry he’d been picked to represent the school in a national poetry competition. 

George asked a few kind questions about Harry’s job, and they both listened as they ate and Harry chatted, conversation flowing easily. Harry could see why Jasmine had picked her boyfriend. Not only was he a good looking lad, he was just a nice person, too. He always treated Jasmine respectfully, even having a very awkward conversation with Harry before he’d taken her out for dinner for the first time, promising Harry he had good intentions towards his daughter. 

Despite his own tumultuous past with Alphas, there was something about George Harry liked. He’d given his blessing, and like he’d said to Jasmine, the pair had been nothing but respectful in his home, with George around for dinner more often than not lately. That being said, he always made sure to give Jasmine plenty of time with her father as well, which Harry appreciated more than he could say.

It was a few hours later that the doorbell rang, and Harry hauled himself from the comfort of his sofa to answer the door. He peered through the peephole first, relieved to see it was just George’s mum coming to collect him. He’d been prepared to drop George himself, but this was even better.

“Hiya, Lottie,” he grinned, stepping back and letting her into the hall, out of the drizzle that had started since he’d been home. “How are you and the family?”

“Ah, we’re all great, thanks Harry,” the Omega said softly, smiling at Harry. Harry could see why George was a good Alpha, since he seemed to take after his mum, a woman Harry got on well with. “Actually, I did have something I wanted to talk to you about, if you had a quick minute?”

“Sure. Over a cuppa?” Harry asked, and Lottie nodded her head, following Harry through the house to the kitchen. Jasmine and George called hello as she did so, and Harry boiled the kitchen, making two cups before he sat down opposite Lottie, suddenly feeling nervous. “Should I be worried?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lottie said, her hands curled around the mug, soft pink nails all shiny in Harry’s kitchen lights. “We’re having a birthday party for Joe next weekend, he’s turning the big four-oh, as you know …”

“I do,” Harry confirmed with a nod, having already discussed with Jasmine countless times what to get the father of her boyfriend for the occasion. They’d settled on a smart shirt they’d both liked when they’d gone shopping, and a box of Joe’s favourite chocolates. 

“Okay. Well, I was chatting with George and he was obviously hoping Jaz would be coming with him. But then we wondered if you would like to come too? I’m sure Jasmine would love it if you were there. No pressure, but it would be nice for you to get to know some of the family.”

Harry pondered it over for a minute. He wasn’t a hugely sociable Omega, preferring nights in with a good book over going out and having a drink somewhere, but Harry had a feeling this would be important to his daughter and her boyfriend. And if it was a family occasion, it wasn’t going to be raucous or make Harry uncomfortable. The offer was kind, and Harry was already quite excited.

“I’d love to. It’s so kind of you to offer …”

“At this point, I think of you and Jaz as part of our family. I have a feeling Jaz and George are quite serious about each other, even as young as they are.”

“Me too,” Harry said, a touch of melancholy in his voice. He’d felt the same about his own Alpha once upon a time, and without realising it, his fingertips came up, brushing over where his faded bond mark was. “He’s a good lad. They make a nice couple, and as much as it pains me to say about my Omega daughter, he’s good for her.”

Lottie chuckled, nodding in agreement. They talked about party plans until their teas were finished, and in the end, George and Jasmine came to find the pair. Harry let Lottie reveal she’d asked Harry to come along to the party, but Harry didn’t miss the smirk that was shared between Jaz and her boyfriend when he confirmed he was coming. Still, he brushed it off and they all said goodbye to each other, Jasmine and Harry standing in the doorway together, waving them off.

“Thanks for saying you’ll come to the party,” Jasmine said later that night as she wandered into Harry’s room in her pjs, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was tucked under the covers, his reading glasses on as he tried to read the next chapter of his current novel. “I know they’re not your thing …”

“No, but it’s important to you, love. It’s only a family party, so I’m sure it’ll be fine. Is George’s whole family going to be there?”

“Yeah, but they’re really nice. I’ve met most of them. I’m a bit nervous about meeting Lottie and Joe’s parents though. That feels kind of … official?”

Harry patted the mattress next to him, and held out an arm as Jasmine scooted under the covers, tucking herself into her fathers side. They were a tactile pair of Omegas, which Harry was very grateful for. 

“Just be yourself, and they’ll love you, I promise. Lottie and Joe have accepted you, haven’t they? There’s no reason George’s grandparents won’t either. I was thinking, maybe Aunt Gemma could take you shopping for a nice new dress and some shoes? I’d go, but you don’t like my style…”

“I do,” Jasmine protested, but Harry just laughed, knowing she really didn’t. “It’s just … eclectic, you know? And that’s not me. But you pull it off perfectly! I’d love to go with Aunt Gemma though. You think she’ll be free one day after school?”

“I’ll text her tomorrow and arrange something. Now, you better go to bed, love. It’s getting late. I love you.”

She leaned in, kissing Harry’s cheek before she climbed back out of the bed, smoothing down the duvet where she’d been laying. “Night, Dad. Love you.” She smiled and left the room, closing the door with a quiet click behind her, leaving Harry alone. There were nights he missed having an Alpha to cuddle up to love, to be intimate with, and tonight was one of those. He quickly pushed the thought away, knowing he was never going to put himself through that again. It had been hard enough the first time, getting over Jonathan, the memories making Harry’s heart ache and his old bond mark throb slightly. It was a feeling Harry would never get used to, but it was better than opening himself up to that kind of hurt.  _ Never again _ , Harry reminded himself, taking off his glasses and flicking off the light. He had Jasmine, and that was always going to be enough. 

*****

“Are you sure about this shirt?” Harry asked, looking at his reflection on the mirror on the front of his wardrobe. He’d paid a fortune a few years ago to have some enormous wardrobes with mirrored sliding doors installed in his bedroom, and at times like this, they more than paid for themselves. “Not too boring?”

“You look very smart,” Jasmine sighed from where she was laid out on Harry’s bed, clearly bored. “Dad, no one is going to think any worse of you if you wear what you like. It’s a shirt and shorts in summer, how can you go wrong?”

Harry shrugged, turning around to look at his daughter. “I want them to like me. It’s bad enough I’m an unmated Omega, I don’t want to think I have terrible fashion sense as well.”

Jasmine snorted at that, tugging her vest top down slightly. She’d told Harry she was getting into her dress just seconds before they left the house so it wouldn’t get ruined, which meant Harry had taken full advantage of getting her help for his own outfit. He’d settled on a dark navy button up shirt with some cream shorts, and his white Vans on his feet. He had wanted a floral shirt, but had talked himself out of it, not wanting to draw everyone’s attention to himself.

“Right, now you’re done, will you do my hair? I think a fishtail braid would look good with the dress?”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, following Jasmine into her bedroom. She sat down at her dressing table, and Harry smiled at the photos she had tucked around the frame of the large mirror there. His favourite one of him and his daughter was there, their cheeks squished together as they smiled at the camera in New York last Christmas, a trip he’d saved up for for years. There were also a few of Jasmine and George, and Harry’s eyes diverted away from the one of the pair sharing a tender kiss. “Pass me your brush.”

Nerves were clearly settling in because there wasn’t much conversation as Harry worked his magic on Jasmine’s long, dark hair. It was almost black, much like Jonathan’s had been, darker than Harry’s own hair. Jasmine sat still as Harry pulled her hair into the braid, pleased with how it looked by the end. He fastened an elastic on the end, and grabbed a hand mirror, angling it so Jasmine could admire the braid.

“Oh Dad, it’s perfect,” she gushed, smiling up at him. “Thank you! How long until we have to leave?”

Harry peeked at the clock on Jasmine’s bedside table, shocked to see it was so late already. “In about twenty minutes. You might want to get ready.”

With that, he left the room and headed downstairs, making sure the gift bag with Joe’s presents in was by the door, along with the cards they’d got him. Lottie had been insistent he didn’t need to bring anything, but Harry had been up early making a cheesecake from scratch. His Omega instincts meant he always felt a need to provide, and he wasn’t happy turning up empty handed.

When Jasmine made her way downstairs in the pretty dress she and Gemma had picked, Harry suddenly felt very emotional. She looked older than her fifteen years in the dress and her heels, and very beautiful. Thanks to her suppressants, Harry couldn’t smell her Omega pheromones as he usually could, but just the light scent of her perfume.

“You look stunning,” he said, taking her hand and making her twirl under his arm. “George is a very lucky Alpha. I hope he knows it.”

“He does,” Jasmine said shyly, pulling her dad into a hug. “He said I smelt different lately. I assume that must be the suppressants?”

Harry nodded, a little pleased George had noticed. “Yes, love. They alter what an Alpha can smell from you. It’s protection more than anything, not necessarily from George, but other Alphas. That perfume smells lovely, anyway. The one Nan got you for your birthday?”

Jasmine nodded, stooping to pick up the gift bag by its ribbon handles.

“Ready to go? I’ll take the pressies if you take the cheesecake? I’m not risking dropping that!”

Harry laughed and took one last look at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair a little. His eyes fell down to his bond mark, wishing there was more he could do to hide it. He knew anyone at the party today would know it meant his bond had been broken, and that usually meant people jumped to the wrong opinion of him, seeing him as a used Omega who wasn’t good enough for his Alpha. That was far from the truth, but Harry usually hated talking about it.

“You can barely see it, Dad,” Jasmine said, her voice quiet as she watched him across the room. “I wish you wouldn’t worry about it.”

Harry swallowed, wanting to be honest. “I don’t want them to judge you on the fact your dad has a broken bond with an Alpha, that’s all.”

“If they do, then they’re not people I want to be around,” Jasmine asserted, holding Harry’s hand. “Do you still … do you still miss him?”

Harry shrugged, hating when Jasmine brought up her father, but it was understandable. He was half of her DNA, after all. “Of course. All the time, love. I know it’s hard for you to imagine, but when you bond with your Alpha, they become like an extension of you, and you of them. So when… well, I felt like I’d lost a huge part of myself. Not a day goes by when I don’t think of him.”

She looked at him, her expression full of sadness but she let Harry collect himself before she tugged his hand in the direction of the door, trying to move them along. Jasmine picked up a cardigan in case it got chilly later on, and Harry grabbed a jacket, although he was an Omega who usually ran warm, so he wasn’t too worried. George’s family home was nearby, and Harry was unsurprised to see there were many cars in the road as he pulled in. He managed to bump up behind a nice blue BMW, and he leapt out of the car, holding the door open for Jasmine.

“Ready?” he asked, and she nodded, walking next to him as they headed for the back garden, where George had told Jasmine to go when he’d text her earlier. She must have let him know they’d arrived as he was waiting by the door, looking smart in a mint green polo shirt with dark shorts, hair styled up in a quiff today. “Hiya, mate.”

Harry reached out and shook George’s hand, watching as George then stepped over, giving Jasmine a soft kiss, saying something quietly that Harry couldn’t quite hear. He gave them a moment before he came over, letting George take the lead. Jasmine and Harry followed him over to where his parents stood, each of them dressed smartly, looking at each other with what Harry could only describe as love.

“Oh, Harry, Jasmine, lovely to see you both,” Lottie said, hurrying forward to hug Jasmine, then she swooped over to Harry, kissing his cheeks and hugging him briefly too. Harry could smell Alpha pheromones all over her, and he blushed, realising Joe had probably scented her, claiming her as his. “Please, make yourselves at home, there’s plenty of food … oh, Harry, I told you you didn’t have to bring anything!”

“It’s the Omega in me,” Harry laughed, handing the cheesecake plate over to Lottie, who showed it to Joe, who looked impressed. “Happy birthday, Joe. Thanks for inviting us along.”

“Thanks, Harry. And you’re welcome, enjoy yourselves. Those two are …”

They all turned to look at George and Jasmine, who were already on the makeshift dance floor, bopping away to something that was playing from the large speakers dotted around, providing some background noise for the party-goers. Lottie disappeared after a few minutes, and Harry made his way to the drinks table, grabbing himself a beer, and a fruity drink for Jasmine.

He stood on his own in the garden, wondering who the people around were. When the song ended, Jasmine made her way back to her dad, stopping to smile at a younger girl, holding her hand as she brought her over to Harry.

“Dad, this is George’s sister Poppy.”

“Hi Poppy, nice to meet you,” Harry said, giving the little girl a wave. She looked like her big brother, and Harry quite liked she clearly looked up to Jasmine. “How old are you?”

“I’m eight,” the little girl replied, quiet like her brother. “You’re Jaz’s daddy?”

“I am.”

The three of them chatted, and George soon reappeared, bringing over his own drink and a carton of orange juice for his little sister, promising her a dance in a little while. Harry loved how caring George was, and it only reassured him more than the boy was a good Alpha, even though he was still young. 

After a while, Poppy was clearly bored, leaning against George as she watched what everyone was up to as the older people at the party made conversation. Harry and Jasmine were busy listening to George telling them about the presents Joe had been given that morning when suddenly, the little girl screamed and took off at a sprint, launching herself into the arms of a man on the other side of the garden.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked Jasmine as George left them behind, greeting the man with an enthusiastic hug. 

“Uh, I think that’s George’s Uncle, not sure of his name. I’ve never met him.”

Harry nodded and just continued to watch the man. He was very handsome, probably around Harry’s age. He was wearing a t-shirt and some jean shorts with a pair of battered trainers, but somehow he pulled it off. He was holding Poppy on his hip now, even though she was a little old for it, and was chatting easily to George before he patted him on the shoulder.

All of a sudden, Harry was very aware of George bringing his Uncle over to him, but they were thankfully intercepted by Lottie, who wrapped her arms around the man, beaming at him. Harry guessed they were siblings from how alike they looked, and he had to admit he liked how much this man seemed to love his family. 

Harry’s nose twitched as he caught a scent on the breeze, one that sent a shudder through his whole body. His eyes closed subconsciously, and he lost himself in the heady scent, the vanilla top notes, and the more woody undertones, making every hair on Harry’s body stand on end. That was how Harry discovered this man was an Alpha. His eyes only snapped open when Jasmine elbowed him, and he blinked blearily at the man, his scent even stronger now he was standing just in front of Harry. He could feel his hands start to sweat at having an Alpha so close to him, and his eyes flitted down to the man’s hands, seeing no wedding ring there.

“Jaz, Harry, this is my Uncle Louis. He’s my mum’s brother. Lou, this is my girlfriend Jasmine, and her dad Harry.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Louis grinned, leaning in and kissing Jasmine’s cheek quickly, a respectful Alpha gesture. Harry held his breath as Louis stuck out a hand, taking it almost reluctantly, certain the Alpha would pick up on his own scent and the nerves no doubt flowing through it. “Hi, Harry.”

“Hi,” Harry said, his voice low and raspy, still affected by Louis’ scent. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you. George, what does your Uncle have to do to get a drink around here, hmm?”

George laughed and confirmed Louis’ drink choice with him, dragging Jasmine across to the drinks table, leaving the two men alone. Harry had never felt so awkward around a new person, and his hand came up, cupping the back of his own neck, almost trying to ground himself a little.

“So what do you do?” Louis asked politely, but Harry almost shrank back as another waves of Alpha pheromones washed over him, and he bit the inside of his cheek to try and snap himself out of whatever state he was rapidly descending into. “Sorry, you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry blurted out, suddenly desperate to prove to Louis he wasn’t a complete idiot of an Omega. He could feel his skin prickle under the intensity of Louis’ gaze, and he focused on his answer. “I work at the hospital, I’m a playworker for the kids who are patients there.”

“Wow. That’s … I love that.”

“How about you?”

“I teach. English, over at St Matthew’s.”

Harry blinked, for some reason feeling ridiculously pleased that Louis apparently lived nearby. In the same town as he did, at least. “That’s cool. I probably would’ve gone into teaching if I hadn’t had Jasmine. Primary, though. Teenagers are a bit intimidating.”

Louis laughed at that, nodding in agreement before he turned, accepting the drink from George, who disappeared again as quickly as he’d come, joining Jasmine and Poppy on the dance floor with Lottie. “They are. Although those two aren’t bad, bless ‘em. She seems like a lovely girl.”

“Yeah, she is,” Harry agreed, his heart feeling full as he watched Jasmine holding Poppy’s hands, dancing happily with her, looking like she belonged exactly where she was. “She’s my proudest achievement, without a doubt. She’s my world.”

“Omega like you?”

Harry nodded, blushing when he realised Louis had already picked up on the fact he was an Omega, no doubt from his scent. He felt very paranoid then, like Louis might not like his smell, or that he would rather not make conversation with an Omega, especially an unmated one. 

“You live close by?”

Louis nodded, folding his arms across his chest, eyes flitting around the garden. “Yeah. I travelled for a bit when I was younger before-” He suddenly stopped talking, looking down at the ground. “Before I started working. Never thought about going anywhere but home when I was done.”

“Same. I grew up here. Never wanted to leave.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence then. Harry felt like he didn’t really know what to say, not having had a conversation with an Alpha he didn’t know well for years now. He purposely kept his social circle small, keeping it to those he knew and knew about his past, preferring that to making new friends who would ask questions, questions Harry was never sure he wanted to answer or not.

“Sorry, I …” he started, needing to make it clear his awkwardness wasn’t Louis’ fault. “I don’t get out much. I’m not, like, a recluse but … this isn’t something I do.”

“Me neither,” Louis admitted, giving Harry a small smile. “But Lottie pleaded, and I couldn’t let my little sister down, you know?”

Harry chuckled, agreeing easily with Louis. “Yeah, my big sister is good at guilting as well.

Louis, bless him, made conversation with Harry as best he could, asking questions about Jasmine and George’s relationship, questions Harry didn’t have to think too hard about to answer. They soon ran out of conversation, though, and Harry pretended to hear Jasmine calling him, saying bye to Louis before he slipped away, cursing himself under his breath.

By the middle of the afternoon, Harry felt a little more confident, letting Jasmine and George lead him around, introducing him to all the different guests. But though Harry shook countless hands and kissed countless cheeks, the only person on his mind was Louis. He followed him around the garden, making sure he knew where he was, even though he had no claim whatsoever on the handsome Alpha.

“And this is Liam, he works with my dad,” George said, the man next to him towering over him. His arms were littered with tattoos, biceps almost bulging from underneath the tight t-shirt he was wearing, but he had a kind face and brown eyes that Harry could almost get lost in. Harry inhaled gently, trying to work out what Liam was but when he smelt nothing, he leaned towards assuming he was a beta.

“Hi, I’m Harry,” Harry said, shaking the beta’s hand. He didn’t get any kind of reaction from the skin to skin contact like he had with Louis, and it immediately relaxed him. Jasmine came and stood next to him then, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Oh, this is my daughter, Jasmine. Liam works with Joe, love.”

“Hi,” she smiled easily, letting George take her hand. “Dad, you want to dance?”

As if the person in charge of the music had heard, the song changed to a slower one, an Ella Fitzgerald track both Harry and Jasmine loved. George let her go, and Harry held Jasmine in a traditional dancing form, gently moving them around the dance floor. He spotted Louis dancing with his sister, and Joe with his mum, all of them looking happy as they swayed to the beat of the song. 

A while later, an enormous cake was brought out by Louis, Lottie and Joe’s mum, making everyone gasp at it. The entire garden gathered around Joe and Lottie as they sang happy birthday at their top of their lungs, cheering when Joe leaned in to blow out the forty flickering candles on the top of the cake.

“I’ll start cutting, so please be patient,” Lottie called out as people started to disperse, back to what they’d been doing before. Harry wanted to feel useful so he went over to stand at Lottie’s side, handing her paper plates as she started dividing the cake up. He was handing it out to whoever was nearby, but paused when he smelt a familiar scent, smiling softly at Louis. 

“Thank you, Harry,” the Alpha said, their fingers brushing as he took the plate, sending another spark of something down Harry’s spine.

“You’re welcome,” Harry barely mumbled, handing over the next piece to Liam, who started chatting to Louis, thankfully dragging him away. Eventually, everyone had been fed and Lottie and Harry ate the last two pieces, fairy lights coming on around the garden now it was getting duskier. “Thank you for asking Jaz and I again, we’ve had a lovely time.”

“You don’t need to keep thanking me,” Lottie chuckled, reaching around Harry to put her paper plate in the black bag. “We’re glad you came. Especially since you brought that cheesecake with you. I can keep the last piece for tomorrow, yes?”

Harry laughed loudly, agreeing. People started leaving, stealing Lottie away to thank her for the evening, and Harry realised it was probably time he made a move too. He sought out his daughter, finding her curled up on one of the loveseats in George’s lap.

“Did you want to stay for a while, love, or come home with me?”

She looked up to her boyfriend for a moment before she stood, smoothing out her dress. “I’ll come home, I think. Let George have some family time. See you tomorrow?”

Harry turned as they kissed gently, giving them time to say goodbye. He and Jasmine made a stop to wish Joe a happy birthday once more, and despite him looking around, Harry couldn’t see Louis anywhere. He felt a little deflated as he sat behind the steering wheel, pulling his seatbelt across his body. Jasmine rested her hand on top of his, where it sat on the gearstick.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Bit tired.”

He drove them home, the radio filling the silence until they pulled in to home, Harry letting Jasmine go in ahead of him. He went straight through to the kitchen, needing a comforting cup of tea, and decided to make Jasmine one. She came down just as he’d made them, handing her a mug. She’d changed out of her dress and into some low slung joggers and one of George’s t-shirts.

“Did you enjoy today?” Harry asked as they walked back to the living room, sitting next to each other on the sofa. Jasmine nodded as she pulled a blanket across their laps, their phones locked and on the coffee table.

“Loved it. They’re really nice, aren’t they? George’s family, I mean.”

“Yeah, I can see why he’s such a nice guy.”

Jasmine smiled at that, sipping on her tea. Harry could see that she was holding something back, though, that there was something she wanted to ask. It took her a few minutes but she got there, asking the question from behind her mug of tea.

“Did you, um, did you get Louis’ number at all?” Harry forced himself to keep his expression neutral, but as usual, Jasmine saw through his facade. “Oh, Dad …”

“Doesn’t matter, love, don’t worry,” he said, trying to laugh it off, like it didn’t matter when really, it did. He hated that he hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye to Louis in the end, that their brief interaction was all he had to remember him by. There was something about the Alpha that Harry had a feeling he wouldn’t forget, and knowing he wouldn’t see him again weighed heavily. “We had a great day, didn’t we?”

Jasmine sighed, rolling her eyes at her father. “You really don’t get it, do you?”

Harry just blinked, not knowing where this sudden turn in conversation had come from, or why Jasmine was looking at him with a look of what Harry could only describe as one of disdain. “Get what? Am I missing something?”

“Yes,” she said, dragging out the word a little longer than necessary. “Louis wasn’t going to come to the party. But … George talked to him.”

“Why did he do that?”

“Because I asked him to. I …” she dropped her gaze for a second, hunching her shoulders and suddenly seeming much younger than her fifteen years. “I want you to find someone to love, Dad. I hate that you’re alone. George said Louis’ a nice guy, that he’s on his own …”

Harry didn’t know how to feel. “Does Louis know … he was being set up?”

Jasmine frantically shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head. “No! Definitely not. George just made out that Lottie was sad he couldn’t make it. So he moved some stuff around … I just … don’t be angry, Dad. I just want you to be happy..”

“I’m not angry,” Harry said through a smile, wrapping an arm around his daughter’s shoulders. “It’s just … it’s weird to be set up by your teenage daughter. Especially when you don’t know it’s happening. But you’ve got a lovely heart, Jaz.”

She wriggled out of Harry’s hold for a second, as if she was analysing Harry for a moment, and he felt like her eyes could see right through him. It was quite disconcerting. “So … did you like him?”

Harry paused for a moment before he slowly nodded, ignoring Jasmine’s fist pump of victory. “He’s nice. What I saw of him, I mean. At least you didn’t pick a toy boy for me.”

They both burst into laughter at that, and Jasmine wasted no time curling back into Harry’s chest, kissing his cheek. “God, can you imagine?! That would be so weird, you being with someone closer to my age than yours! Eww!”

“Oi, I’m not that old, you cheeky Omega!”

They giggled about the idea of Harry having a toy boy as they finished their teas, and Harry pretended that he wasn’t imagining Louis the whole time, reliving all of their conversations, the clothes he’d been wearing, how he’d happily played with the children on the lawn, crawling around like a giant himself. Despite all of that, he just exuded Alpha-ness, he had appeared strong and protective without being overbearing, and if Harry was honest, he was everything he loved in an Alpha. 

Harry decided to shower before bed, needing to wash the day off his skin. The water was just a little hotter than Harry would usually have it, but he quite liked the burn, the way it stung his skin, distracting him from the thoughts whirling around in his head. He washed and cleaned his hair before stepping out, wrapping a soft towel around his hips. He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a brief second, fairly pleased with what he saw.

He’d never been stick thin, nor did he want to be. He had love handles at his hips, and a small pudge on his tummy he’d never been able to shift after he’d had Jasmine, but he wore it with pride, knowing it was a consequence of bringing his wonderful daughter into the world. He decided to shave and made quick work of it, never able to grow proper stubble like Louis had had on his jaw earlier. 

When he was done, he walked back to his bedroom, only dropping the towel when his bedroom door was shut and locked, hanging it over the radiator. His room was warm enough that Harry didn’t feel cool so he laid on top of his sheets, closing his eyes for a moment. His body shivered as he clasped his hands, resting them on top of his bare belly. He let them drift back and forth, causing goosebumps to pop up on his skin in the wake of his touch.

“Fuck-” he hissed quietly, feeling his body start to respond. Sex was something Harry had gone without for years now. He was an Omega that had never been into casual sex, and after his Alpha had gone, Harry’s sex drive had disappeared to almost nothing. He was fairly happy with his hand and a few trusty toys for his heats, and that was usually enough. Now, though, Harry was experiencing something he hadn’t for a long time. His mind was full of the face of the Alpha he’d met earlier … Louis. 

Slowly, almost teasing himself, Harry let his fingers trail down his body, eventually reaching his half-hard length, gasping as his fingertips trailed down the side of it, feeling it respond to his touch. Harry let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying how body flickered with pleasure as he wrapped his hand around himself, starting slowly as he always liked, teasing himself. 

“Ahhhh …” Harry sighed as he reached the top of his now hard cock, swiping his thumb over the head and collecting the precome already spilling from him. Harry gripped himself a bit tighter, making the tug a little harder and rougher, a feeling of warmth pooling in his belly. 

He could feel himself starting to leak slick onto the bedsheets and he clenched his cheeks, feeling his hole tighten, almost missing the sensation of being filled for a brief moment. Harry had always loved being knotted when he’d had an Alpha, but now he was very much single, it wasn’t something he usually craved … until now. 

“Please-” Harry begged to himself, slipping his other hand down to press against his rim, arching his back off the bed as he moved around in his slick. His eyes slid shut again as he slipped the tip of his index finger inside, feeling the muscles give in, the soft warmth wrapping around his finger as he gripped the base of his cock, not wanting to come too soon.

It was then that Harry’s mind went wild, going somewhere it hadn’t gone for too long. As he began to stroke his hand up and down his length again, Harry started to imagine it was someone else’s hand. An Alpha who was bringing him to pleasure. An Alpha who would be driven wild by his slick, by his Omega scent. Harry swallowed heavily as the burn in his belly started to spread through his body, every part of Harry sweating and writhing on his mattress.

“Louis- fuck, please-”

Harry started to pump his fingers in and out of himself now, scissoring them out a little, imagining how it would feel to have Louis’ fingers inside him, getting him ready to take his Alpha cock, his knot. Without consciously meaning to, Harry found himself pulling his fingers out and scrambling onto his hands and knees as if he were presenting himself to an Alpha, taking no time at all to push three fingers back in, his cock hanging heavily between his legs.

The room smelt of slick and sweat and sex, but Harry’s Omega mind was almost lost in the haze of his impending orgasm, his body desperate for release by now. Harry imagined Louis on his knees being him, slamming into his body over and over, powerful hands on his hips, leaving marks Harry would admire for days after. With that thought, Harry took his cock in his hand again and began to touch himself roughly, mind racing with images of himself and Louis, doing unspeakable things Harry hadn’t done with an Alpha for years and years.

“Oh god, oh- I- oh!”

Harry buried his face in his pillow as he screamed his way through his orgasm, his body spasming with pleasure from head to toe, fist working so fast over himself, he was sure his hand was just a blur. His body clenched around the fingers buried inside him, and Harry whined in the back of his throat, almost pining for the knot he couldn’t have.

Reluctantly, Harry slipped his fingers back out of himself and collapsed onto his back, panting and trying to catch his breath. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, slick was coating his backside and the back of his thighs, and come was all over his crotch and hand. He was more of a mess than he’d been in a long time, but part of Harry loved it.

When he’d calmed down enough and had stopped shaking, Harry pushed himself up so he was sitting, and he looked down at the mess he’d made, almost biting back a smile. He reached for the packet of baby wipes he kept in his top drawer for emergencies and cleaned himself up, his body still almost thrumming with a need that only an Alpha could help him meet. 

Harry glanced at the clock, unsurprised to see it was nearly one in the morning, and he groaned to himself as he fetched some clean sheets from the airing cupboard, making quick work of changing his bed, leaving the dirty sheets in the corner of the room. He didn’t bother to get dressed before he got back into bed, his skin still feeling slightly oversensitive, guilt now blooming, feeling ashamed of the places his mind had gone to while he’d been lost in the haze of his horniness.

Still, his body was exhausted and Harry fell asleep relatively quickly, his covers huddled around himself, but when he woke up hard and murmuring Louis’ name just a few hours later, Harry began all over again, Louis’ name the only whispered sound in the room, the only face in Harry’s mind, the only Alpha Harry really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry put the pound into the trolley lock, releasing it. He walked backwards slowly, smiling his thanks at the Omega waiting behind him to get their own trolley before he walked into the shop, his bags already ready to be packed with food. His phone pinged, so Harry pulled over to the side, smiling when he saw the small list of food Jasmine had asked him to buy.

The shop was fairly quiet given it was a Saturday morning, so Harry easily walked around the first few aisles, grabbing his favourite fruits and vegetables and adding them to his bags, taking care not to bruise them. He spent a little longer choosing the meat for their meals, although he’d made sure to add a few vegetarian meals as Jasmine was leaning more towards it as she got older.

Harry’s Airpods played his favourite playlist, the one he’d spent a whole evening creating a few months ago, consisting of all his favourite songs, as well as some that Jasmine was determined to get her dad to like. He hummed along to one of his favourite Joni Mitchell songs, narrowly avoiding bashing into a Beta’s trolley down the next aisle. He shook himself, deciding firmly to pay a little more attention.

The forbidden chocolate aisle was next, and Harry’s eyes raked eagerly around, trying to decide which treat he wanted this week. He was too aware that he was getting older, and weight was getting harder to shift, so Harry and Jasmine both decided to limit themselves to one sweet treat a week, both keen on being healthy and keeping fit for themselves.

Harry reached up to the top shelf for his favourite nutty chocolate bar, but as he came back down, his elbow connected with someone, and he whirled around quickly, jaw dropping in shock when he saw who was standing behind him.

“Louis-”

Harry could see the Alpha saying something to him, but he fumbled for a second, pulling out his Airpods before he smiled sheepishly, making Louis chuckle at him.

“Harry, hi,” the Alpha said, his scent already enveloping Harry, who was desperately trying to keep his cool and not make a fool of himself. “Little treat?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Harry nodded, the chocolate bar still held uselessly in his hand as he waved it around, making Louis smile almost shyly at him. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there, I-”

“No, I’m fine,” Louis insisted, shifting slightly out of the way of another Omega, but Harry didn’t miss how he paid them no attention whatsoever, the Alpha’s eyes remaining on him. “I shouldn’t have stood so close, my fault entirely. How’s Jasmine?”

“She’s good,” Harry smiled, quite touched that Louis had remembered the name of his daughter before he realised Jasmine had probably been mentioned around Louis more than he’d imagined. “She and George are coming around tonight to watch a movie, hence the junk food…”

“Third wheel?”

Harry shrugged, turning to put the chocolate in his trolley before it started to melt and he ended up in a mess. “I don’t mind. They’re a good couple of kids, I enjoy-”

“Shit. Sorry, I hate phones sometimes,” Louis said as he reached into pocket, his focus entirely on the device in his hand. Harry took the opportunity to take a proper look at Louis. His hair was messier than it had been at the party, and Louis’ cheeks were ever-so-slightly pink, which Harry put down to the warmth of the store, and maybe how Louis had been hurrying around the shop with his basket. His joggers didn’t hide his curves, and the black t-shirt he had on clung to his chest, making Harry feel things he really couldn’t afford to in the middle of Tesco. “Sorry, my sister … right, I’m all yours- I mean-”

“It’s fine,” Harry said, waving his hands again before he realised what he was doing and shoved them deep into the pockets of his jeans. “How have you …” He trailed off as Louis took a noticeable step back, putting distance between them. He suddenly felt awkward, and wondered if he smelt bad, or if his Omega scent was putting Louis off. “Uh …”

“I’m sorry, it’s not you- well, it is, but-” Louis sighed, raking a hand through his long hair, pushing it away from his forehead and out of his eyes. “I just, uh, finished my … my um …”

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, a hand sneaking up to the back of his neck as he tried to comfort himself, pretty sure he understood what Louis was getting at.

“Yeah. After my, uh, my rut,” Louis’ voice dropped as he said the word, clearly a little awkward about it, “I get peckish. I get the munchies, so … yeah.”

“I know the feeling. I’m the same with … heat,” Harry revealed, suddenly more aware of Louis’ scent than he had been a few minutes ago. He wondered how he smelt to Louis as well, and tugged gently at the curls at the back of his neck, trying to keep himself in the moment. “But … you’re okay?”

Louis smiled, and Harry loved how it lit up his whole face, even if he did look a little tired now. “I’m fine. At my age, I’ve been through enough of these to know how it goes. Same with you, probably …”

Harry just nodded, feeling a little tongue tied. 

“Well, have a good night with Jaz and George,” Louis said, bending down to pick his basket up from the floor, a bottle of wine rolling around in the bottom. “Say hi to them for me. George … he’s a good kid, you know? Lottie’s raised him right. He’s respectful, a good Alpha.”

“I know,” Harry said, meaning every word. There was no way he’d let George be around his daughter as much as he did if he didn’t trust him, and that was only emphasised more since he’d spent time with George’s family, simply showcasing to him that they really were good people. “He’s a credit to all of you.”

Louis smiled at that, giving Harry a brief nod. For some reason, Harry felt like he was holding something back, that there was something Louis wanted to say, but he didn’t know how to get it out of him. Not that it was his place anyway. Harry smelt another wave of Louis’ pheromones wash over him, and he clenched his jaw to keep a neutral expression despite how his body was trying to betray him.

“Take care, Harry. Nice to see you again. I … yeah, see ya.”

“Bye, Louis,” Harry said softly as Louis turned and walked away, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the aisle, just watching him go. He pushed down the urge to whine, to call out in the typical Omega way that would have their Alpha come running. But Louis wasn’t his, so Harry turned and grabbed the handle of his trolley, walking off and not looking back. 

****

“Dad, do you want a drink?”

Harry looked up and squinted to where Jasmine was standing on the patio, her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the blazing sunshine. He nodded before he yelled over, asking her for a glass of water. He turned back to the flowerbed he’d been tidying up, admiring the colourful blooms peeking out of the earth.

“Perfect,” he muttered before Jasmine came over and stood behind him, casting a shadow over his display. “Oi, stop blocking the sun, you.”

She giggled and handed over the glass of cold water she’d got for her father before she settled on the floor next to him, long legs crossed in front of her. Sometimes, she was so much like him it scared Harry a little, and he couldn’t quite believe she belonged to him. 

“It looks lovely, Dad. I wish I was green fingered like you.”

“Not sure it’s so much green fingers than it is a bit of luck, and the fact the garden gets plenty of sun,” Harry said, wiping his sweaty brow off on the back of his gardening glove, not too worried if it left a smear of mud across his skin. “I put some of the sweet peas in a vase on the table inside for you. I know how you love their scent.”

She blushed for a second, and Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering for a brief second if he wanted to know why that comment had turned her cheeks pink like his flowers. “Jaz?”

“George, uh … he said my Omega scent reminded him of sweet peas.”

Harry gave her a small smile. He knew how it felt to have an Alpha tell you what your Omega scent reminded them of, and what a special moment that was. “No wonder they’re your favourite flowers. Your dad … he, uh …” Harry cleared his throat for a second, always finding it difficult to talk about Jasmine’s other parent, particularly to his daughter. “He always said I smelt of honey and lavender. He said the lavender always made him feel calm, that that was why I chilled out the Alpha part of him. Once, he told me that he wished he could bottle it so he could keep it forever and always have it with him.”

Jasmine smiled fondly, always loving whenever her father let out a tidbit of information about his past relationship. These moments were few and far between, which is why they always meant so much to her. “I love that. It’s special, isn’t it? Knowing an Alpha likes you that much that your smell drives them crazy?”

“It is. It’s quite powerful, actually,” Harry said, mind drifting off to how Louis had been affected by being so close to him in the supermarket the other day; how his eyes had dilated, his nose twitching as it caught a waft of Harry’s scent rolling off him. “Speaking of …” He nodded over to the patio where George was standing and waving at the pair, a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt on, looking effortlessly cooler than Harry had ever been. “Go on, love.”

“Love you, Dad,” she grinned, leaning in and kissing Harry’s cheek before she hopped to her feet, practically dancing across the grass until she landed in George’s arms. Harry turned away as they kissed each other, and his heart felt full at just how happy Jasmine was with her Alpha boyfriend. “We’ll be inside!”

“Have fun!” Harry called, giving the flowers his full attention again. He weeded and planted for the next few hours, until all the beds in the garden were finished, everything looking just as he liked it. Harry was sweating rather uncomfortably now, and he just laid back on the grass, closing his eyes. Since George had arrived, Harry’s mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Alphas, and one Alpha in particular.

Harry had never been this affected by an Alpha before, not even when he’d met Jonathan all those years ago. Maybe it was because he’d been alone for so long that his Omega senses were in overdrive, his body just craving an Alpha to touch him, to knot him. Still, it felt alien to Harry, and it was starting to affect his day to day life. He kept slipping into moments of almost unconsciousness, daydreaming about Louis, even doing the most mundane things like walking down the street hand in hand, or just curled into his side while they watched a movie.

For the most part, Harry was happy being a single Omega. Sure, there were times he missed being bonded, knowing that the Alpha you were with was yours, and that you belonged to them in turn. But Harry felt fulfilled as a father, and that took up most of his time, along with his job, so he didn’t take too much to think about what he was missing. That is, until he’d met Louis. Louis was currently the one changing everything Harry thought he knew about himself, and what he wanted.

“George!”

Without really thinking it through, Harry sprang to his feet and hotfooted it across the garden, the recently cut grass warm underneath his feet. He ran in through the open patio doors and almost skidded to a halt in the lounge where he saw George and Jasmine on the floor on their stomachs, both looking at the screen of Jasmine’s iPad.

“Dad? Where’s the fire?” Jasmine asked as she peered back over her shoulder at her father, clearly not at all alarmed by the way he’d sprinted into the room. 

“Uh,” Harry panted, trying to catch his breath and not look like the sprint inside had half killed him. He’d never been a big fan of exercise, although he often tried to make time for his Omega pilates class whenever he could, although that had waned off lately if Harry had been honest. “You both good?”

They smiled and nodded before turning back to whatever it was they were watching. Harry sighed and walked around so he was standing in front of them, the two teenagers eventually peering up at him, looking more than a little confused.

“Can we … do something for you, Harry?” George asked kindly, and Harry watched his daughter’s eyes flick over to her boyfriend, almost swooning at the nice way he treated her father. “Do you want a glass of water?”

“No, I …” Harry stuttered, suddenly feeling a bit ridiculous for how he was behaving right now, not unlike an infatuated teen himself. “Just … I wondered, uh, if, um …”

Jasmine rolled her eyes then, shifting so she was on her knees, arms folded impatiently across her chest. “Spit it out, Dad.”

“I was wondering if I could have Louis’ number?” Harry blurted out, his eyes widening as soon as the words tumbled from his lips.

“Sure!” George grinned, already pulling his phone from his pocket. Jasmine just fish mouthed next to him as he pulled up the number, and Harry’s legs felt a little wobbly as George passed him his phone, the ‘Uncle Louis’ contact blaring brightly from the screen. “He won’t mind, Harry. You can take it.”

Harry nodded and sank to the sofa before he finally took his own phone out, shaky fingers opening up his new contact screen. He carefully copied Louis’ number over and double and triple checked it, making sure every digit was correct before he passed George his phone back.

“We were wondering how long it would take you,” Jasmine started, snuggling into her boyfriend’s side despite the heat. “I’ll admit I’m surprised you worked up the guts to ask, though. I thought if you did, you’d get me to get it off George-”

“I’m not scaredy cat Omega,” Harry butted in, keen to assert the fact he wasn’t a wimp, especially in front of George. “I just … I haven’t done this for a while. Got an Alpha’s number, I mean.”

“Trust me when I say Uncle Lou will be really pleased to hear from you,” George grinned, keeping an arm around Jasmine. “He asked me about you, after the party. More than Dad did, actually, so that tells you something …”

“Tell him about the other thing,” Jasmine hissed, but Harry had heard it, his brow furrowing quizzically. “Go on …”

“Fine. Uncle Louis, he … he asked me if I could give him your number. I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that, so I didn’t, but …”

Harry almost melted at the idea that Louis had been keen to get in touch with him as well. Knowing the Alpha had thought about him made shivers run down his spine, and he bit back a smile, trying to keep his expression neutral as Jasmine and George continued to stare at him.

“Are you going to text him then?” Jasmine asked, practically bouncing with excitement. 

Harry scoffed, quickly shaking his head. “Not now. I need to think about what to say. I don’t want to come across as some idiot Omega-”

“Dad, no, I-”

“Jaz, let’s … let’s go for a walk, yeah? It’s too nice out to be stuck outside. I’ll bring her home in a while, Harry.”

“Have fun,” Harry called as George ushered Jasmine out of the room, pleased for a few minutes to himself. He stared down at the number still on his phone screen, feeling his palms get a little sweaty at the mere thought of texting the Alpha. Subconsciously, he reached up to his neck, letting the pads of his fingers graze over the slight scar his previous bonding mark had left.

Harry quickly locked his phone and headed back out into the garden, this time sprawling his long legs out on one of the empty loungers. It was peaceful now his daughter had gone out, and Harry shut his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin. He wondered for a moment what Louis might be up to, if he was at work, or if he was enjoying the weekend off like Harry himself. 

The thought of being able to communicate with Louis left butterflies in his belly, something an Alpha hadn’t caused in him in a very long time. Harry smiled slightly to himself and let himself relax, deciding to make the most of the time before his daughter came home begging for him to make them some food. Texting Louis was going to have to wait for another time, one when Harry could get it one hundred percent right.

*****

**_Harry:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hi Louis, it’s Harry. Jasmine’s Dad. I saw you in Tesco the other day? Hope things are okay with you now, and you’re doing good after it!_ **

**_Harry:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Shit, that was rude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up. I just hope you’re okay!_ **

Harry cursed under his breath at himself, wishing he could delete the messages, but of course, the little word ‘sent’ appeared straight under them. He groaned and frantically started typing again, trying to work out how to make this right.

**_Harry:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I asked George for your number because I wondered if you wanted to meet up for a coffee or something? Totally understand if you want to say no after this… -H_ **

“Harry, you bloody moron!” he yelled, lobbing the phone to the end of the bed, a tiny bit grateful it didn’t bounce off and onto the wooden floor under his bed. He pulled the spare pillow from next to him and shoved it over his face, screaming into it. He can’t have muffled his noise enough because there was soon a tapping at his door. “Come in.”

“What’s up Dad?” Jasmine asked as she walked into the room, crossing her legs in front of her as she settled on the bed next to her father. It was seven o’clock on a Wednesday evening, and the sun had yet to set. Harry had thrown open his windows, a gentle breeze blowing in which he was grateful for. “Dad, talk to me.”

“I’ve made an idiot of myself,” he groaned, turning to look at Jasmine, seeing only sympathy on her face. “Why do I ever think I can do something without screwing up?”

“Oh stop it,” Jasmine chided, leaning forward to take Harry’s phone. “I take it this is about Louis?”

Harry nodded meekly, his eyes still screwed shut.

“Can I read what you said?”

Again, Harry nodded and handed over his thumb, pushing it on the button to unlock his phone. He was glad Jasmine was being quiet as she read the disaster that was his texts, hoping his humiliation would be over sooner rather than later. He’d had a really good day at work, and had come home in a great mood. Jasmine had gone to a friend’s house to finish a project, so Harry made the most of a few free hours and had hopped in the bath, soaking in an indulgent bath for a good hour with his latest read. His mind had drifted off to Louis again, and he’d had a fast and frantic wank thinking about the Alpha joining him in the bath, touching him and kissing his neck until he’d come, his orgasm ripping through his whole body, taking his breath away.

After that, he’d decided to bite the bullet and just text Louis, needing to just get on with it, certain the idea of it was going to be worse than the actual reality. Harry had of course been wrong, and now he wished he hadn’t bothered. He wasn’t actually sure how it could be worse. He’d brought up a rut with the Alpha who was still a stranger to him, and he cringed remembering it.

“Well, it could have been better,” Jasmine mused, glancing over to her father again for a minute. “But I have a feeling Louis wasn’t offended, Dad. He doesn’t seem like the kind of Alpha to be horrible about an innocent mistake.”

“You don’t know!” Harry wailed, embarrassment flooding his veins again. “He’s probably thinking I’m a right idiotic Omega. He won’t want anything to do with me now. I’ve ruined it. This is why I stayed single, Jaz!”

“Coffee sounds good. I’m free on Friday afternoon if you are?”

Harry snapped his head across to look at his daughter. “Not now, Jasmine. At least sympathise with my plight, please.”

“I would, but Louis’ text you back.”

Harry froze, the blood in his veins running cold. He couldn’t speak. His mind was blank, and all he could hear was his heartbeat racing in his ears.

“He what?”

“Louis. He replied to you. He says “Coffee sounds good. I’m free on Friday afternoon if you are?” Do you want me to reply and say yes please?”

“No!” Harry yelled, snatching the phone from Jasmine. He couldn’t believe it was real as he read the words Louis had sent him, much more succinct than he’d managed to be himself. Harry just blamed it on his emotional Omega self, and how strongly he felt every emotion that rolled through his body, both good and bad. “Oh my god … what do I say?!”

“Yes please, Friday is perfect, see you there?” Jasmine replied, and Harry steadfastly ignored her, trying to construct the perfect reply. He typed and deleted repeatedly until he was happy, passing the phone to Jasmine for her okay before he sent it. “Sounds good, Dad. Send it now, before you change your mind.”

Harry nodded and swallowed as the whoosh emanated from his phone, telling him the message had gone.

**_Harry:_ **

**_Friday sounds perfect. Meet you at The Tin Kettle in town, say 4 o’clock? -H_ **

“Dad ... you know Louis is just an Alpha, right? He’s not a celebrity or anything. You don’t need to stress so much.”

Harry locked his phone, rolling onto his side as Jasmine did the same thing, the pair facing each other. Harry loved how close he and his daughter were, and he reached out, brushing her hair out of her face before he answered her, trying to get the words straight in his head to try and convey what he wanted to say.

“You’re right. He is just an Alpha. I know that. But … he’s the first Alpha I’ve … felt something for in a long, long time. I’ve been friends with Alphas, but with Louis, it’s different. I know that sounds mad, I’ve only met him a couple of times but ...” he shrugged, not knowing how to finish that sentence. 

Jasmine was quiet for a moment, as if letting her dad’s words sink in.

“I get that. But you deserve to be happy, Dad. I see how you get when you talk about Louis. I like that he puts a smile on your face. If you don’t try … if you don’t take a risk, you might never find something you deserve. He’d be lucky to have you, anyway. You might be my dad, but I can admit you’re a catch.”

They both giggled at that, and Harry surged forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re a good girl,” he whispered, squeezing her hand quickly. His phone pinged, and Jasmine grinned at him. “You look. I can’t.”

She nodded and reached between them, the screen lighting up her features that were so similar to Harry’s.

“Well?!” Harry all but squealed, eager to hear what Louis had said. “Tell me, you cheeky Omega …”

She cleared her throat before reading aloud, a smile crossing her face as she did so. “Looking forward to it, Harry. See you then. Say hi to Jasmine for me. Louis.” Jasmine laughed loudly as Harry scooped her into his arms, squeezing her tightly for a moment. “See? He likes you too.”

And right then, Harry just believed he might.

*****

“Great feeling when you get to see them off home, isn’t it?”

Harry turned around and grinned at his colleague Niall, who was smiling over to him where he was leaning against the counter, a new file in front of him. “Yeah, Matty was so happy, bless him. He’s been in here ages!”

“Always good to get a happy ending in this place.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry agreed, knowing they made up for the grief and sorrow each of the staff felt everytime they didn’t get a cheerful farewell with their patients. He couldn’t help but check his phone again, his mind a bit of a mess.

“Nothing from Jaz?”

Harry just shook his head, deciding not to text Jasmine in case she was asleep. She’d woken up that morning feeling a bit under the weather, so Harry had allowed her to stay from school for the day, hoping she’d sleep off whatever it was. George had promised to call round later as well so she wouldn’t be alone when Harry was off having coffee with Louis. It was just typical that both things happened at the same time. 

“Ah, she’ll be fine, lad,” Niall called as he scooped his file up and held it to his chest. “You know what teenagers are like … we were one once! You still looking forward to this date of yours?”

Harry glared at him for a second. “It’s not a date, Niall, as I’ve told you a hundred times,” Harry snapped back, nerves taking hold of him again. “It’s two … sort of friends meeting up for a coffee. That’s all.”

“Sure. An Alpha and an Omega who find each other hot and want to bonk each other's brains out,” Niall crowed as he walked away, missing the eye roll Harry gave him, knowing that really, Niall was probably right. 

“Kath, where do you want me next?” Harry asked as the lead playworker walked past, a pencil stuck through her bun as usual. “You alright, love?”

Kathy was a lovely Beta who single handedly managed the team of playworkers throughout the hospital, and Harry admired her. She was a single parent like himself, but unlike him, she made it look easy. She glanced up and nodded briefly, tapping away on the tablet on the desk.

“Yeah, just busy,” she muttered as her fingers moved deftly across the screen. “You could go and see the new boy in Coral ward, Jermaine. Broken leg. Dad is abroad and trying to get back, he was brought in by Nan but she’s getting on, so I think he’ll need a lot of support. Are you up for that?”

“Definitely, sounds like my cup of tea,” Harry grinned, waiting patiently as Kathy got the file together before she handed it over. “Thanks, love.”

“No problem. Oh, and Harry, enjoy your date …”

“Not a date,” he mumbled under his breath as he headed up the stairs to Coral Ward. After so many years at the hospital, Harry knew the building like the back of his hand and stood outside, reading over the notes quickly to see what was happening with Jermaine before he met the boy. He reached out and pushed down the handle of the room, but just as he was about to walk in, someone called his name.

“Harry! Sorry, there’s a call for you at the desk …”

Harry frowned, wondering who could be calling him at work. He followed Lara, the nurse down the corridor, their shoes squeaking on the shiny floors. “Lara, do you know-”

“It’s Jasmine.”

Everything went quiet around Harry as he nodded, stepping over to the phone, the little red light blinking patiently, telling him the call was waiting for him. He knew Jasmine never called him at work, so the fact she had made him fear that something was terribly wrong.

He took in a deep breath before he lifted the handset to his ear, pressing the button to connect the call. “Jasmine? It’s Dad, are you okay?”

There were no words that came through the receiver. Instead, Harry shivered when he heard a whine, one that he recognised the meaning of, and he froze, trying to get himself together.

“Oh Jaz …”

“Dad …” she whimpered, sniffing, her voice low as if she’d been crying. “I think … it’s my heat. I feel so hot, and itchy and horrible, and I -”

“I’m coming home. Just … make sure the door is locked, okay? And text George, tell him not to come to the house until I tell him it’s okay. I’ll be there soon, love, okay?”

“I’m so sorry-” she sobbed, and Harry could feel his heart aching, knowing what the young Omega was going through, and how frightening the first heat could be. Harry had hoped he’d get some kind of warning that Jasmine’s heat was coming, and now he just felt annoyed at himself for having missed the signs. “Dad-”

“I’m coming. I’m coming, sweetheart. Lock the front door, Jasmine. I’ll be there soon. Call my phone if you need me.”

Harry hung up the phone and looked at Lara, taking a few deep breaths. “Can you …”

“Go. I’ll explain to Kath. Go to your daughter.”

Harry nodded and turned on his heel, sprinting for the staff room, where he grabbed his things in record time. Waiting for the lift was something he had no time for, so Harry took the stairs, sweating by the time he made it to the basement car park level. Thankfully, his car wasn’t too far away and Harry slid in behind the wheel, starting the engine, his heart still racing.

It wasn’t long until he pulled up outside the house, parking wonkily on the driveway. Harry knew that if he was stressed, Jasmine would pick up on that so he sat back as far as he could in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. He realised he needed to tell Louis he wouldn’t make their coffee shop meeting, so he grabbed his phone, opening up their message thread before he realised a call would be easier.

The phone only rang a few times before finally, Louis’ voice came through the car speakers, more cheerful than Harry was feeling.

“Hiya, Harry,” Louis said, and Harry could almost hear the smile in his voice, making him relax without intending to.

“Heyyy,” Harry drawled, trying not to let on he needed to speed this up so he could get inside. “Uh, I’m really sorry to have to do this …”

“Oh. It’s fine, I understand-”

“No, you don’t understand,” Harry interrupted, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t be too upset at his rudeness. “It’s Jaz. She’s …”

“Is she alright?” Louis asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“Yes and no. She’s, uh, well, it’s her, um, first heat, and-” he cleared his throat, blushing at simply talking about the topic with an alpha he wasn’t overly familiar with just yet, “I need to be here for her. I’m shitting myself about doing this right for her, and I want to meet you, but I can’t - an Omega’s first heat is a lot, you probably went through it with your rut- oh, fuck-” Harry wanted to bash his head repeatedly on the steering wheel. He was making a complete fool of himself with an Alpha he so badly wanted to impress.

“Harry, calm down, love,” Louis said through the phone, his voice soothing Harry yet again. “It’s fine, I totally get it. We’ll reschedule for another time, okay? Just … go take care of Jasmine. Do you need me to call George?”

Harry sighed, wondering if that would be the right thing to do. “Maybe let Lottie know? I don’t know what Jaz said to him, but I think he needs to know …”

“Will do. Take care, okay? Call me if you need anything, I don’t know …”

“Okay. And, uh, I’m sorry for cancelling-”

“Don’t apologise. Go. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Harry nodded before he realised Louis couldn’t see him down the phone. “Yeah, alright. Thank you. Bye, Lou.” Harry blushed as he disconnected the call, realising he’d let his nickname for Louis slip out. He collected himself and got out of the car, heading for the back door given Jasmine should have locked the front door from the inside. “Jaz? You here?”

“Upstairs,” she called, and Harry quickly removed his jacket and shoes, quite grateful in this moment that they lived alone. Inside, he was dreading what was going to happen and how he was going to handle this, but he had to step up. He was a father, and he had to help Jasmine through this, as awkward as it would be. Before he went upstairs, he grabbed the keys for the heat room, somewhere Harry made use of himself several times a year when his own heats made their unwelcome appearance.

“I’m coming up, love,” he called, wanting Jasmine to expect him just in case she needed to make herself presentable. Her door was closed, so Harry rapped his knuckles on the wood a few times before she called for him to come inside. He walked in slowly, seeing her curled up on her bed, her hair matted to her sweaty forehead, and wearing just a vest top and pyjama shorts. “Oh, sweetheart …”

“I hate this,” she whined, reaching to grab Harry’s hand as he sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair away from her face. “Dad, make it stop …”

“I wish I could,” Harry said, sympathising completely with his young daughter. “It’s part and parcel of being an Omega, I’m afraid, love. I think we need to get you to our heat room before it really takes hold.”

Jasmine nodded, and let Harry pull her up so she was sitting. Her skin was so hot it was like she was on fire, and Harry could almost see her eyes darkening as she slipped further into her heat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the heat room, panicking as he realised he really wasn’t prepared for this.

“I’ll just … I’ll be back, I just need to get you some water and snacks,” Harry babbled as Jasmine sat down on the bed in there, fanning her face with her hands. “I won’t be a sec …”

He hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to his room and found the box he’d ordered online for her a few months ago, and set it down outside the door, hoping she wouldn’t open it until she’d locked herself in the room. He managed to run downstairs and got together a few bottles of water and packets of crackers and biscuits, putting them in a basket he found in the kitchen cupboard.

“Shit, what else?” he muttered to himself, eyes darting around the room as he tried to think about what else he’d need to get Jasmine through the next few days. Just as he was about to head back upstairs to his daughter, the doorbell rang loudly, startling Harry. “Who the fuck …”

He was pleased to see that Jasmine had done as he’d asked and had locked and bolted the door, so he quickly undid it, only opening it a crack in case it was George, who would smell her Omega pheromones despite her suppressants thanks to her heat. But it wasn’t George on the other side of the door.

“Louis?”

“Hey,” Louis grinned, holding a paper cup of coffee in each hand. “I, uh, this might be completely inappropriate …”

“No- well, kind of, but …”

“You sounded so stressed on the phone,” Louis started, taking a step back from the door a little. Harry watched as he blinked rapidly, a sure sign he’d picked up on the Omega scent coming from the house. “I just … I wanted to do something to help. I thought you might like a coffee-”

He was interrupted by the honking of a horn as a familiar blue car pulled up behind Harry’s in his driveway, and he watched in surprise as his older sister climbed out, her hair swinging wildly from the high ponytail on top of her head. 

“Gemma?”

Harry’s beta sister came hurrying over, looking worriedly at her brother.

“Jasmine called me. She … she feels awkward doing this with you around, Harry, at least for now. She asked me to come and talk to her. Do you mind if I …” she waved her hand around telling her brother she wanted to go inside, and he sighed, nodding. “Harry, don’t take this personally. Jasmine is a young woman. Her father knowing this is happening is embarrassing enough. Go out for a bit. I’ll call when it’s okay to come back.”

Harry just blinked as Gemma disappeared inside, taking charge as she often did. For a few years, Harry was convinced they’d got her Beta status wrong, certain she was going to present as an Alpha. She had the bossiness for it, that was for sure.

“Come and take a walk with me,” Louis suddenly blurted out, proffering one of the coffees to Harry, and he didn’t know what to do but take it. “It sounds like … that lady has it under control.”

“My sister,” Harry mumbled as he disappeared back inside, grabbing another coat and pair of shoes before he closed the door behind him. “She and Jaz have always been close. I get it, but … yeah.” He shrugged his shoulders again, pushing a hand against the door to make sure it was shut.

“You’re allowed to feel hurt,” Louis said as they started walking down the path and away from the house. Harry felt more nervous with each step he took away from Jasmine, even though he knew she was in more than capable hands with his sister. He loved the relationship his daughter and his sister had nurtured over the years, especially since Gemma didn’t have any of her own children. She was very much like a mum to Jasmine, and Harry exhaled slowly, knowing that if Gemma needed him, she’d call. “Do you … wanna talk about it?”

Harry shook his head quickly, grateful that Louis had asked but feeling like they weren’t quite in a place to discuss such things yet. His footsteps felt loud on the pavement, and he was just grateful it was a clear day, that they weren’t walking around in the rain with nowhere to go.

“I’m so sorry for ruining our, uh-”

“Date?” Louis cut in, and Harry glanced over at the same time as Louis did, sharing a small smile when their eyes met. “I mean, that’s what I thought it was.”

Harry nodded shyly, unable to believe this was actually happening right now. “Yeah. Yeah, me too.”

The silence stretched on between them for a few minutes after that, as if they both needed to let it sink in that this really was a date, or that it should have been, anyway. The cup in Harry’s hand was almost a little too warm to be fully comfortable but he didn’t mind. The fact Louis had been such a thoughtful Alpha and brought him a coffee anyway meant the world to him. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to text you,” Harry started, keeping his voice low, almost scared to let the words out, but he was determined to let Louis know how he felt. “I’m just … I’m not good at these things. Out of practice, I guess.”

Louis sipped his coffee before he spoke, doing nothing to soothe Harry’s nerves. How he managed to look powerful and so …  _ Alpha _ , drinking a cup of coffee, Harry had no idea. “Nothing to apologise for. Honestly. I was glad to hear from you as well. When I saw you were calling, I did wonder if you were cancelling on me …”

Harry quickly shook his head. 

“No way,” he quickly insisted, switching the cup to his other hand. “I … I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” He blushed at the admission, but he dared a glance at the Alpha, pleased to see a small smile on his lips. “Jaz has told me to shut up enough times about it.”

Louis’ laugh then made Harry’s chest puff out in pride that he’d made the Alpha react like that. They walked a few more steps together then crossed over into the park. Harry felt relieved to see it was fairly empty, and he sipped his coffee, desperately trying to think of something intelligent to say.

“You and your sister … you’re close?” Louis asked, finally breaking the silence, and Harry grinned, glad Louis had picked a topic he could easily talk about.

“Definitely,” he agreed, pausing for a second as they both crossed the road and entered the Common. “She’s four years older than me, but we’ve always been so close. She looked after me a lot when Mum had to work, a bit like a second Mum, I guess. I cried for days when she left to go to Uni. I think my Omega felt like it had been abandoned, even if she was just my sister.”

Louis chuckled beside him, a beautiful tinkling sound that warmed Harry’s heart. “I get that. Mum said Lottie and the girls were bereft when I moved out of home and in with-” He stopped himself abruptly, clearing his throat. “Family’s really important to me, so that was hard. I get a sense you’re the same.”

“Jasmine is my world. Nothing comes before her.”

“I can only imagine. Does Gemma have children?”

Harry shook his head, wondering if his sister would be okay with him talking about this with a stranger. In the end, he decided that it wasn’t going to hurt if Louis knew. “No. She and her Alpha, Owen, did try for a while, but it was never meant to be. It didn’t help that I had a pup easily, but Gemma fell in love with Jaz straight away. She’s amazing with her, actually. I love their relationship.”

“Well, Jaz seems to be one of those kids who’s easy to love,” Louis admitted before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s nice she’s closer to her Aunt. I wish I was around more for Lottie’s kids when they were growing up. I had my own shit going on, but I should have put them first a little bit more. Hindsight is a beautiful thing, hmm?”

Harry nodded, agreeing entirely. If he could turn the clock back, he was sure there were things he’d do differently himself. Jonathan wasn’t necessarily one of those things, though. He was the reason Harry had Jasmine in his life, and no matter his own heartbreak, Harry could never regret anything about having his wonderful daughter, not ever.

“Harry, can I … ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Louis slowed down his pace for a moment, and Harry felt like the air between them was thick, like there was a tension that hadn’t been there just a few seconds ago.

“Is, uh, is Jasmine’s father not in the picture?” Harry saw Louis’ eyes flick to his bondmark scar, before they settled on his eyes again. Harry could feel himself get defensive, the way his shoulders almost squared of their own accord and he clenched his jaw for a second. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to …”

“Louis, I … this isn’t something I like talking about,” Harry began, deciding to be honest and brave with the Alpha, sure the other man wouldn’t turn on him. “But the short answer is no. Not since Jaz was about eighteen months old.”

“Okay. Would you rather we talked about something else?”

“If you don’t mind,” Harry hedged, hoping Louis would understand, and it seemed he did because he quickly launched into a story of the last time he’d taken Poppy to the cinema, and how the girl had been sick on Louis’ lap, making them both laugh, forgetting the awkwardness of just a few minutes ago.

Despite the fact this was only the third proper occasion they’d spent any time together, Harry found chatting to the Alpha so easy. While it had been a little awkward and stilted at first, he could feel his confidence growing, and as they broadened their conversations into their jobs, and the latest hit TV show, Harry could feel himself enjoying time with Louis more and more.

“Yeah, I didn’t see the twist coming at all!” Louis admitted, making Harry laugh, almost tripping over a pothole in the pavement. Louis’ hand shot out and he grabbed Harry’s wrist, keeping him upright. The Omega could feel his skin burn where Louis had touched him, even if it was on top of his jacket. “I got you.”

Harry swallowed heavily as he whispered his thanks to Louis, almost mesmerised by the blueness of the Alpha’s eyes as they stared into his own. He jumped when his phone rang loudly, breaking the heaviness of the moment. Harry fumbled, trying to wriggle the phone out of the back pocket of his jeans, and he felt grateful when Louis took his nearly empty cup from him, freeing up his hands.

“It’s Gemma,” he said as he lifted the phone to his ear. He listened as Gemma explained it was safe for him to come home, that Jasmine was safely in the heat room and that she wanted her dad home. Harry hung up after promising to walk back, and he gave Louis a rueful smile. But before he could speak, Louis jumped in, reassuring him yet again.

“Don’t even try to apologise right now. Let’s get you home, okay?”

Harry just nodded, and they turned around, heading back to where Harry’s house was. Harry felt more nervous as he got closer to his house, and as much as he wanted to get inside and support his daughter through everything, he also didn’t want to leave Louis behind, already worried about if he’d see the Alpha again.

The pair slowed down as they walked into the little close where Harry’s house was, and they finally came to a stop in front of Harry’s home, everything looking perfectly normal from the outside.

“Thank you, Louis,” Harry started, suddenly feeling shy. “I really appreciate you coming over.”

Louis smiled, nodding easily. “You call me if you need anything, okay? Even if you just need some shopping, or takeaway for dinner. I don’t mind helping out. If that’s not too-”

“It’s perfect,” Harry interrupted, loving the small smile that spread across Louis’ lips at his words. “You’re so kind, honestly.”

There was a pause before Louis cleared his throat, taking the tiniest step back, as if putting an end to their time together, albeit reluctantly.

“Get inside, I’m sure Jaz needs you. I’ll … be in touch, yeah?”

Harry nodded and turned to walk inside, only pausing when Louis called his name, his voice softer than before.

“I wouldn’t normally ask- I mean, it’s maybe inappropriate …”

“You can ask,” Harry said, trying to encourage Louis to say whatever it was he wanted to say. THe Alpha looked nervous though, and Harry wished he had the courage to reach out and touch him, to offer some sort of comfort. It seemed Louis was thinking the same thing.

“Can I hug you? I just … I want to hug you, Harry, to help you feel better. I know you’re unmarked, and maybe this is a bit weird, but-”

“Please,” Harry replied softly, the Omega inside of him practically preening at the idea of Louis touching him in such an intimate way, even if it was nothing more than a friendly gesture. He waited for Louis to open his arms and then stepped into them, immediately making himself smaller to fit against Louis, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. The Omega felt almost overwhelmed at their proximity, and how Louis’ scent flooded his senses, making him want to whine and completely surrender himself.

“Easy, Omega…” Louis purred into Harry’s ear, making him shudder from head to toe. Having the Alpha’s strong arms around him made Harry feel calmer and he relaxed, feeling his body go almost boneless in Louis’ safe hold. “I’ve got you.”

Harry really didn’t want to escape this, in any way. He could quite happily stay there in Louis’ arms forever, letting the Alpha take care of him. He didn’t, though, expect what Louis did next.

He could feel the ghost of warm breath against his neck as Louis breathed, but it got warmer until Harry’s skin felt like it was burning. Louis’ nose was pressing gently against where the scar of Harry’s bond mark was, and Harry whimpered in the back of his throat, subconsciously tilting his head to give Louis more room, and more access to his neck.

“Alpha-”

Harry knew he was getting hard in his trousers as Louis began to scent him more intentionally now, his hands sliding down and gripping Harry’s waist as his hot breath ghosted back and forth over his scent gland, Harry’s skin covered in goosebumps now. It was when he felt Louis pull away that he started to almost panic, fingers scrabbling to grab hold of Louis, to keep him close.

“I, uh … sorry about that. I got a bit … no matter. Get inside and check on Jaz, ok?”

Harry smiled shyly, a hand rubbing at the back of his own neck now as Louis stepped back, putting a little more space between them. He felt self conscious, like Louis would be able to see he’d got hard for him but he didn’t break their gaze, almost willing Louis to stay.

“I’ll call you, okay?”

Louis quickly turned and started to walk away, but Harry couldn’t leave it like that.

“Louis, wait! I … thank you for this. For coming here, for bringing me coffee, for being so understanding.”

“I’m not an Alpha knothead, Haz,” Louis chuckled out, his hands tucked in the back pockets of his jeans now. “But I, um, I really should go. I’ll see you soon, though, definitely. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Harry nodded, and waved as Louis jogged over to his car, sliding in behind the wheel. Finally, Harry turned and headed into the house, hanging back nervously for a bit until Gemma came down the stairs, smiling gently at her younger brother.

“Is she alright?”

Gemma nodded, leading the way into the living room where she collapsed onto the sofa, looking older than her years. “She’s fine. More nervous about the unknown, I think, but I had a good chat with her, explained a few things. She was a bit embarrassed about the box you’d put together, but I think she’ll be alright.”

“What does she, um, what do I need to do now?”

“Just be here,” Gemma replied, resting her hand on top of Harry’s, reassuring him that he could do this. “Make sure she’s got fresh water and something to eat outside the room. That’s all you can do. You know what it’s like. You just have to wait it out.”

Harry nodded, feeling overly emotional now. Everything just felt too much, and he closed his eyes for a brief second, taking in a few deep breaths.

“I’m glad you were here for her,” he ventured after a moment, his voice coming out a little shakier than he’d liked. “Thank you, Gem.”

“Anytime,” she smiled, getting to her feet. “I’ll let you get on with it.” He followed her into the hallway, watching as she slipped her boots on. “Who was that guy you were with?”

Harry blinked dopily for a moment. “Uh, Louis?”

“An Alpha?”

“Yeah … he’s George’s uncle.”

“Quite handsome,” she commented as she shrugged her coat on, smiling wryly at her brother. “Are you … thinking about getting back out there?”

He shrugged again, not quite ready to admit to anything just yet. “I’m not saying anything. See you later, sis.” He leaned in, quickly kissing her cheek, hoping that would give her the hint to leave. “Bye, Gem.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m off,” she laughed, opening the door behind her. “Call me if you need anything, okay? And go and text that handsome Alpha, before I do!”


	3. Chapter 3

**_10 days later_ **

“Are you sure this isn’t too showy?” Harry asked, twisting this way and that to look at himself in the mirror, frowning at what he saw. “Maybe he’ll think it’s a bit … I don’t know, flamboyant?”

Jasmine just rolled her eyes and came to stand in front of her father, adjusting his collar for a moment. “You look very handsome, trust me. It’s very you, and that’s what Louis likes, remember? Plus, I bought that for you last Christmas, and I have impeccable taste, so it must be amazing.”

They both laughed, and Harry stepped away to his dresser, spritzing himself with his cologne. He slipped on a couple of rings, and briefly looked down, double checking he had his cross on, which he did. He smoothed his shirt down against his flat stomach, fairly pleased with his figure considering his age and the fact he’d once grown a baby inside his body.

“You wanna know something funny?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned at her, the pair thick as thieves as always.

“You … smell like an Omega today,” she said, cheeks flushing a little at the admittance. “I don’t normally notice your scent, maybe because we’re both Omegas, but I can today.”

“Oh. Is it … bad?”

“No, just … it’s different. You think it’s because of Louis?”

Harry reached into his wardrobe, pulling out his dress shoes. “Maybe. I just hope it’s not too much for him, if you can smell it too? Shit, maybe I should have gone back on suppressants or something …”

“Don’t be daft. So bloomin’ dramatic,” Jasmine chided as Harry put his shoes on. They made their way downstairs and couldn’t help but let his eyes flit around, hoping the place looked tidy enough. He knew that Louis was only collecting him from the door, but still, Harry was a house-proud Omega, and he was desperate to impress the Alpha in whatever way he could. “You look fab, Dad. Handsome, even if you are an old man.”

Harry glared at her for a moment before they both dissolved into tears, giggling at each other. “Oi, I’m only thirty six, cheeky mare! Positively youthful compared to some of your friends’ parents!”

“I know,” Jasmine said softly, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder as he checked his phone, his heart rate picking up slightly when he saw Louis had text him a few minutes ago telling him he was leaving his place. “I mean it, though. You look great, and Louis will think so too. I’m really happy you’re taking a chance on him, Dad.”

Harry couldn’t bring himself to speak, scared the tears that were building in his eyes would fall if he did. Instead, he turned and pulled his daughter into a hug, feeling himself relax as Jasmine’s arms rested around his waist, the two fitting together as they always had. “Love you, pickle.”

“Love you too. How long until he arrives?”

They sat together in the sitting room making small talk until a loud knock on the front door stopped them mid-conversation, and Harry nervously stood up, running a hand through his hair.

“Want me to answer it?

Harry quickly shook his head. “No, I’ll do it. You be good, alright? Is George coming over?”

“In a while. He wants to start that new show on Netflix tonight, so he might be here when you get in. Text me if you’re not coming home.”

“Not gonna happen!” Harry sang as he made sure he had his wallet and keys before he pulled open the door, trying not to gawp at the sight of Louis. He was small and petite, curvy when usually that was the trait belonging to Omega’s, but there was no doubt Louis was an Alpha. It was in the confident way he stood, a bunch of colourful flowers in one hand held in front of his stomach. It was in the tone of his voice as he addressed Harry, and the way he led everything almost without Harry realising. “They’re beautiful, I …”

“I’ll take those, I’ll put them in a vase. Have a great night, you two!” Jasmine called from behind Harry, and he quickly turned, depositing the flowers in her arms and kissing her cheek before they walked away and towards Louis’ car. Louis was a gentleman and opened the car door, openly watching as Harry lowered himself into the passenger seat, conscious of his shirt being just a tad too tight.

The drive to the restaurant was silent, but Louis had braved reaching a hand across a couple of miles in, gently reaching for Harry’s and lacing their fingers together, leaving them resting on Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled to himself, and kept staring down at it, swallowing heavily at how Louis’ presence made him feel. He stole occasional glances at the Alpha, impressed by how powerful he looked driving them both around, and by the time he’d parked, Harry could feel sweat gathering at the back of his neck.

“You look lovely,” Louis said as Harry unfolded himself from the car, the pair smiling shyly at each other. “I’m glad nothing got in the way of us heading to dinner.”

“Me too,” Harry agreed, walking by Louis’ side into the restaurant. They were greeted by a young lady who collected two menus and led them to their reserved table, and Harry caught her smile as Louis moved his chair away, waiting for Harry to be seated before he sat opposite him, shrugging off his jacket. “This is a lovely place, Louis.”

While Louis spoke about the last time he’d come to this restaurant, for a work event, apparently, Harry tried to subtly remove his napkin from underneath his cutlery to wipe the back of his neck, which was uncomfortably sweaty now. He’d almost got there when the smashing of a glass on the other side of the room made him jump and he knocked the silverware onto the floor, immediately flushing with embarrassment. Louis, though, was unphased.

“I’ve got it,” he hurried to say as Harry was all but ready to drop to his knees to pick everything up, certain the eyes of the room were on him. “Can we get some new … thank you so much.”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered, blinking rapidly, willing himself not to cry. There were times when being emotional was a good thing, but there were times he hated it as well. “It was an accident, I-”

He froze when Louis rested his hand on top of Harry’s own, calming him with his touch. Harry almost whined with how much he wanted Louis to scent him, to make him submit. It wasn’t a usual action for Harry, but everything was different with Louis. 

“It’s fine, I promise. Accidents happen. Now, do you want a glass of wine?”

Harry nodded and started to relax as Louis started to talk about his job, giving Harry a chance to collect himself and his emotions. He still felt a bit off and he couldn’t decipher exactly why, other than it was Louis’ Alpha presence was affecting him. Still, he sat still and gave the Alpha his full attention, nodding and asking questions in the right places.

When the waitress came to take their orders, Louis insisted he go first, and Harry shyly revealed his order, listening to what Louis had chosen afterwards. By now, he was much more comfortable in Louis’ presence, and he found conversation drifting to Jasmine and George, a common link the pair of them had, and something that was easy for Harry to talk about, all awkwardness long forgotten when the meals were placed in front of them.

“This is amazing … I can see why you like it here,” Harry said around a mouthful of salmon, smiling over at Louis. “It’s nice to have something cooked for me, I’ll be honest. Why is it everything tastes better when you don’t cook it yourself?”

Louis just smiled and shrugged, putting another forkful of pasta into his mouth. “I wish I could say I agree, but my cooking skills are shocking. Mum’s always giving me meals to put in the fridge, or I buy microwave meal things. So this is a treat for me too.”

By the time their plates were clean, Harry was wriggling in his seat, feeling more uncomfortable than before. His stomach felt uncomfortably full, and he longed to reach down and unbutton his trousers to give himself some release, but he definitely couldn’t, not in front of Louis. He stayed as still as he could while their empty plates were clear, then he decided he couldn’t stay where he was anymore.

“Just … need the loo …” he muttered as he staggered to his feet, trying to look like he had himself together, smiling at Louis before he walked away. Harry kept his eyes on the floor and headed for the bathroom, pushing the door open a little too roughly and jumping when it ricocheted off the wall. “Shit …” he murmured as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His cheeks were bright pink and his pupils looked blown, like he was on something. He pushed on the tap and let the water run cold before he put his cupped palms underneath the stream and collected enough water inside. Then he quickly splashed it onto his face, blinking rapidly as the droplets dripped from his chin into the sink below.

“Get yourself together,” Harry said, drying his face off on a few of the plush paper towels in a basket on the side. He decided to use the loo, but as he stood there, he felt himself get too damp, and quickly undid his trousers, pushing them down and looking at his underwear in horror. He was wet, and Harry knew what it was. He was slick, and that only meant one thing. “No no no no no…”

He decided to clean himself up as best he could, but he could already feel himself slipping further into heat, his body temperature already rising too fast, making his shirt stick to his body. He stumbled out of the bathroom and back across the restaurant, praying he didn’t smell too badly of an Omega in heat, but he knew that was futile the moment he stepped over to the table. Louis looked up at him, and his jaw just dropped, and Harry didn’t miss the way his nostrils flared, his eyes darkening.

“Harry, are you … shit, we need to get you out of here …”

Harry remained in a daze as Louis practically ran over to the waiter, shoving a few notes at him before he returned to Harry, hovering nearby, clearly unsure if he could touch him.

“I, um … what … I’ll take your jacket, let’s get you outside …”

Slowly but surely, they made their way towards the exit, and Harry felt more vulnerable than he had in a long time. He could smell so many Alphas around him, and he whimpered as one came too close, pausing just ahead of where Harry was standing, looking over at him. Harry watched in horror as the Alpha licked his lips and started advancing, but just as things felt too uncomfortable, there was a hand on Harry’s lower back, and Harry heard a low growl, looking to his side where Louis was stood, glaring menacingly at the Alpha.

“Mine,” he growled lowly, and the other Alpha just nodded before he retreated. Harry tried desperately not to show how Louis’ reaction had affected him, but he couldn’t help himself from stepping closer to Louis, pushing slightly into his touch. “I’ve got you, Omega.”

Harry whined out as Louis’ hand took his own when they walked outside, quickly leading him to where he’d parked the car. He hovered as Harry got into the seat, his trousers damp with slick now, too aware of Louis’ Alpha scent. He panicked when Louis slammed the door and disappeared, but soon enough, he appeared again next to him, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt before he started the engine, roaring it to life. 

“I’m taking you home, love. You’re safe, I won’t hurt you, I promise. But … fuck, your scent … fuck …”

Harry tilted his head almost subconsciously, baring his neck to Louis, watching how Louis licked his lips as he stared at his skin. In a moment of madness, Harry reached out and grabbed the fabric of Louis’ shirt, pulling him close and inhaling Louis’ scent, letting it relax him. It had been too long since he’d had an Alpha around him during a heat, and Harry was more affected than he cared to admit.

“Let me … I want to scent you, can I scent you? I shouldn’t, I know, but …”

“Please …”

Harry closed his eyes and sat back in his seat as the Alpha leaned in, pressing his nose to his scent gland, rubbing back and forth. He could feel himself getting hard in his trousers, but he ignored it, letting Louis’ Alpha pheromones wash over him, settling his Omega. He wanted to touch Louis’ skin but he resisted, sitting on his hands until Louis was done, feeling the Alpha’s lips brush his cheek before he began to drive.

All too soon, Louis pulled up outside Harry’s home, parking haphazardly outside. By now, Harry felt more incoherent, and he could hear his blood rushing through his ears, everything hazy around him. 

“I need to get you inside. Is Jasmine home?”

“Jaz … George …”

“Oh shit. Um … let me go and get him to leave.”

When Louis slammed the door behind him, Harry couldn’t hold back anymore. He reached down between his legs and pushed the heel of his hand against his erection, gasping at how it felt. He was certain he hadn’t been so hard in a long, long time, and he rolled his hand back and forth, almost teasing himself.

His eyes flew open when he heard voices outside the car, and he discreetly kept touching himself as he watched Louis embrace George, the pair speaking before George hurried away, Louis finally heading back towards him.

The door opened and Louis practically pulled Harry into his arms. Harry stood there, barely keeping himself upright as Louis’ arm sneaked around his waist. He bent down into the car and grabbed what looked like a jumper from the backseat, letting Harry hold it in front of himself for a little bit of modesty.

“George is going home. Jaz is in her room, she said she’ll get Gemma to come and get her soon.” Louis closed the front door behind him, trapping the two of them inside the house. He left Harry for a moment as he headed to what Harry assumed was the kitchen, returning a second later with a tall glass of water. “I … I can’t stay, Harry. I can’t do this. Not now. I’m sorry, I just …”

Harry felt himself start to cry as Louis stepped away from him, one of his hands clenched at his side as he moved towards the door. 

“Alpha, I ... please-”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

With that, Louis was gone. Harry let out a shaky breath and let his tears fall, although they didn’t last long. Soon, his need to touch himself took over and he lifted the jumper he had still had in front of his crotch to his nose, taking in a deep inhale of Louis’ scent from it.

He whined and stumbled up the stairs, quickly locking himself in his bedroom. This was nothing he hadn’t done before, but Harry was just a bit shocked at being caught so unawares. He’d never gone into heat out of his cycle before, and usually planned it well so Jasmine wasn’t around, but he’d failed. He quickly popped open his trousers and shoved them down, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he laid back on the bed, ready to let his heat take over.

There was nothing like the relief Harry felt when he finally got a hand on himself. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out, and he loved how the cool air felt on his bare body when he finally stripped himself of all his clothes. His phone was beeping wildly, but he ignored it, sure it was Jasmine and Gemma texting him to say she was with her Aunt, and Harry trusted the pair implicitly to take care of this himself.

After he came the first time, screaming Louis’ name as he splattered hot come down his chest, Harry laid back, catching his breath. In his heat haze, he felt no guilt at having used the Alpha in his thoughts to get off to, and he decided now was the time for teasing until he needed to come again. He grabbed Louis’ jumper and put it next to his head as he reached under the bed, taking out his box of toys.

He pulled out his favourite dildo and a tube of lube, just in case. He’d already soaked the bedsheets with his slick so he probably didn’t need it, but Harry liked to be safe. He turned his face so Louis’ jumper was pressed against his face, and he let the scent wash over him. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Louis’ hands on his cock, touching him, teasing him, pushing him over the edge.

He shakily managed to get up on his knees and sank down on the dildo, one hand steadying it, the other holding the Alpha’s jumper to his face, eyes screwed shut in concentration. His body was covered in sweat and come, and Harry knew he looked a mess, but he felt so good he didn’t care. All he wanted was another orgasm, and he knew this was how he’d feel for the next few days until his heat passed.

“Alpha … wanna be so good for you,” Harry mumbled incoherently as he bounced on the toy, the girth nowhere near enough to stretch him as he liked, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, imagining Louis beneath him. He could vividly picture his legs spread across Louis’ hips, his hands on Louis’ firm abs as he bounced on his cock, waiting impatiently for his knot to pop. “Want your knot … knot me …”

The next few hours passed in much the same way. Harry used a variety of toys to help get himself off, all the while clutching Louis’ jumper like a lifeline, something keeping him close to his Alpha. Louis was all that had been front and centre in Harry’s mind as his body had come again and again, desperately trying to get him through his heat. His thighs were aching from holding himself up, from bouncing on a toy to keep himself full, his body was sticky and he’d almost bitten his bottom lip raw, but he didn’t care.

By now, it was the middle of the night, and the room was dark. Harry had forced himself to take a break, his head spinning as he sat naked against the headboard, his heart still pounding in his chest. His cock almost felt sore from how much he’d touched himself, but it was a pleasure type of pain that Harry enjoyed, more than he’d admit when he was out of heat. He reached for a bottle of water and took a few sips before he felt his mind get hazy again, his dick getting hard again.

Harry slowly flipped himself over and began rutting against the mattress, letting his cock slide through the slick that was soaking the sheets, circling his hips occasionally to change up the sensations when he could. 

“Alpha … want my Alpha …” he mumbled in his heat haze, one hand clenched in Louis’ jumper. All of a sudden, he had what he thought was a great idea. He kept rutting against the bed as his free hand fumbled for his phone. The screen was too bright, but Harry squinted, finding Louis’ contact. His fingers were trembling too much to be able to message him, so Harry hit the call button, wrapping his hand around his cock as he waited for the Alpha to pick up.

“Hello? Harry, is everything okay?”

Harry tightened his grip on himself for a moment, the Alpha’s voice in his ear almost pushing him over the edge. He slowed down his strokes, trying to pant quietly so Louis wouldn’t hear him but-

“Harry, is something wrong? I … I’m worried, say something …”

He couldn’t, was the thing. It was like he was scared of Louis hearing him in this state, but he needed to hear his voice, to have Louis comfort him.

“Omega … Harry, listen to me. I need to know you’re okay. Tell me if you need help.”

Harry shivered at Louis’ Alpha tone, and he whined quietly, hoping Louis could hear him.

“Alpha …”

“Good. Well done, Omega, I’m proud of you for talking to me. Can you … are you still …”

Harry hummed, hoping Louis would make himself clearer. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment, but Harry could hear sheets rustling, and then Louis cleared his throat before he spoke again, clearly still sleepy.

“I’m sorry I left earlier, Harry. I hope you don’t think it was because I was … I don’t know, turned off by you or something. I just … I didn’t want to take advantage, or to do something you weren’t ready for.”

“Wanted you to stay,” Harry mumbled, stroking himself to the sound of Louis’ voice, wishing the Alpha was next to him in his bed, helping him through this. “Miss you … Alpha …”

There was a low grumble of a growl through the handset, and Harry’s cock twitched at the sound, a familiar pull low in his belly appearing. It sounded like Louis had made a decision, because what he said next made Harry shiver, speeding up his strokes.

“Wish I could see how beautiful you look like this, Omega. You were beautiful when I brought you home, your pink cheeks, red lips … I wanted to touch you so badly, you know that? Wanted to smell you, and touch you …”

“Please,” Harry begged, closing his eyes and letting the Alpha’s voice wash over him, pushing him towards his orgasm. “Alpha, want you …”

“Let me hear you, Omega. Want to hear you make yourself feel good, can you do that for me?”

Harry nodded, and didn’t hold back as he started stroking himself, the phone on speaker by his ear. He was certain he could hear Louis getting himself off on the other end of the line, murmuring occasionally about his Omega, and Harry preened, knowing Louis meant himself. It was all he wanted to hear, and as he thumbed across the head of his leaking cock, he chanted Louis’ name over and over, waiting for his orgasm to take over his body yet again.

“Come for me, beautiful Omega,” Louis whispered, and that was all it took to push Harry over the edge, his back arching as he came so hard, he felt dizzy with it. He kept his fist working over himself even when it felt too sensitive, even when it almost hurt but Louis kept praising him softly down the line, until Harry felt so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open. “So good for me …”

“Alpha …”

“Such a good Omega. So good for me, love.”

Louis’ words were the last thing Harry remembered before he fell asleep; aching, sore but feeling more satisfied than he had in a long time. His Alpha was there as he slept, and it was all Harry had ever wanted.

_ A month later _

Harry grinned as he watched his daughter skip out of school, waving at him as she waited for the traffic to clear so she could cross the road and get into the car. He started the engine, ignoring the ping of his phone in its holder as Jasmine hopped inside, immediately leaning over to kiss her father’s cheek.

“Good day at school?” 

“Yeah! I got my practice exams back for Maths, and I got 8’s! I’m so happy - shows hard work pays off!”

“Oh, you bloody genius!” Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss. “I think we need to get a takeaway tonight to celebrate! Want to ask George to come over?”

“Only if you ask Louis over,” she quipped, and Harry just gripped the steering wheel a little harder, silently wishing she’d stop mentioning Louis at every opportunity. “Come on, Dad, this is getting ridiculous. The poor guy keeps texting you. Either put him out of his misery, or talk to him.”

“I can’t.” Harry drummed his fingers on the wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. “Will you stop going on?”

“No. Because you’re being a prat, and George agrees with me. He says Louis’ been on the phone to his mum whining about you. What the fucking hell happened with the two of you?”

Harry snapped his head across, glaring at her for swearing, but she’d certainly got his attention now. Still, he stayed quiet until they arrived home, stalking away from Jasmine but there was no escaping a teenager on a mission. Jasmine was like a dog with a bone when she wanted to discuss something, and Harry had a sinking feeling that today there would be no ignoring her. 

“Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Talk to me. I saw your phone, there were some more texts from him. Why are you ignoring him?”

“Why is it I can ignore an alpha for nearly a month but you just won’t go away when I ignore you?”

“I like to think I’m tenacious,” Jasmine quipped, and Harry smiled in spite of himself. “I can see you miss him. Dad, please.” Her last words were softer and Harry sighed, turning around and leaning back against the worktop, staring at her. “I just … I want you to be happy. And I have a feeling that Louis makes you happy.”

There were times that Harry wishes he wasn’t as susceptible to his emotions as he was, and right now was one such time. He looked up slowly, sighing when he saw the anxious expression on his daughter’s face, and he opened his arms, pleased when she barrelled straight into them, resting her head on his chest.

“You know I’m happy with my life how it is, love? You and me … we’re a team. Always have been.”

Jasmine nodded slightly before she pulled back, looking slightly up at her father. In moments like this, Harry often felt taken aback by the fact she was only fifteen, yet nearly as tall as him. “I do, and I know that. I love it being just us. But you deserve someone too, someone for you, and I think you want that someone to be Louis. You don’t need an Alpha, Dad, but I think you’d like to have one.”

“You’re too clever for your own good, do you know that? But I can’t, Jaz. Not after last time, I-”

“What exactly happened? All I know is Louis came bursting in the house after your dinner and practically forced George out of the house, and he told me to ask Gemma to get me. I didn’t think your heat was due for a few months, but …” she shrugged, clearly unsure what to say.

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, taking Jasmine’s hand and leading her over to the table, where they sat down. He kept her hand in his, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. “I haven’t been around an Alpha I’m attracted to in a long time, love. So, spending more time with Louis must’ve confused me somehow, and at the dinner … I fell into heat.”

“That can happen?” 

“Yes. Not often, but if an Omega is deeply affected by an Alpha’s presence, and … feels that way about the Alpha, then yes, it can. It was so embarrassing, though. Louis had to pay in a hurry, and bring me home, and …”

“Dad, don’t beat yourself up. It’s natural, it’s our biology. I’m sure Louis understood-”

“I know, and that makes it worse! I wanted to come across all mature and like I could handle a potential relationship with him, then I had to go and become needy and … oh god.” Harry covered his face with his hands, vaguely recalling the fact he called Louis in the midst of his heat, talking to him while he got off. He’d ignored Louis for a full week after that, only responding to a text when Louis threatened to come over and check if Harry was okay. “I humiliated myself. I don’t even know why Louis would want anything to do with me after what I did.”

“Because you’re bloody brilliant? You’re kind, you’re-”

“Jaz …”

“No, you’re going to listen to me, Dad. I know I’m only fifteen, but there are some things I know. I know you’re an amazing dad to me, and that you’ve done everything raising me yourself. I know you’re kind and caring, and everything you do is with other people in mind. You’re loyal, and you make the best dinners, and you make me smile every day, even when I really don’t feel like smiling. And if I’m honest, Louis would be lucky to have you. I have a feeling he knows that, as well. Take a chance, Dad.”

Harry used his free hand to wipe away the few tears that had fallen at Jasmine’s words, and he squeezed her hand gently, nodding slightly. “Would you … can I ask him to come here? I’d feel more comfortable here.”

Jasmine grinned, a dimple identical to her father’s popping in her cheek. “Sure. Whatever you need. Go get that Alpha.”

“Oh bugger off,” Harry giggled, unsurprised when Jasmine reached over and pulled his phone from his pocket, setting it on top of the table between them. “Now?”

“Now or never,” she teased, raising her eyebrows at him. “Do it, before you change your mind. I’m going to call George, let me know if you want a hand with dinner. Love you, Dad.” She kissed his cheek, giving him a quick hug before she skipped off, music soon blasting through the ceiling from her bedroom.

“Love you too,” Harry replied softly although Jasmine couldn’t hear him. With trembling hands, he reached out and pulled up his texts with Louis, starting to text, just hoping Louis hadn’t given up on him just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by all too slowly for Harry. He’d finally braved texting Louis and had been thrilled when the Alpha had replied almost immediately, telling Harry he’d been worried, and that he was so pleased to hear from him. Harry had been on cloud nine ever since, and they’d texted a few times since, easy conversation that always left Harry with a smile on his face, and Jasmine with a rather smug look on hers, much to Harry’s annoyance. 

After a few days of easy chat, Harry had casually asked Louis if he’d like to pop around for a proper chat when he had the time, and after hours of worrying about it at work, it was finally here, and Harry couldn’t wait. All he’d thought about all day was seeing the Alpha, and being close to him again. He could only hope Louis felt the same way about him.

“Come in,” Harry said softly to the Alpha standing on his doorstep, smiling gently at Harry. He moved back and rubbed the back of his neck for a little self comfort, watching as Louis kicked off his shoes, shoving his hands deep in his pockets when he was done. “Would you like a drink? We have tea, coffee, juice …”

“Tea would be good. Milk, no sugar, thanks,” Louis replied, following Harry as he made his way through the house to the kitchen. “Is Jasmine home?”

Harry nodded, reaching down two mugs from the cupboard. “Yes, but she’s working on a History project. Not sure where she gets her love of school from, but she’s a clever girl. She did so well in her last Maths exam, she got an 8, and she- sorry, I’m rambling, you don’t want to hear all this-”

“Actually, I do,” Louis interrupted, standing more casually in the doorway now. “It matters to you, and I love how you light up when you talk about her. An 8 is great, though. I wish George was that clever, but he works hard for the grades he gets, so we can’t complain.”

Harry steadfastly concentrated on pouring the boiling water into the mugs, determined not to make any more of a fool of himself than he already had. He felt awkward enough, having to look at Louis with the knowledge of what he’d done before, but now he had to talk to him in close proximity, and the thought was making him nervous.

“Anything to eat?”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks,” Louis said, taking the mug of tea from Harry, blowing over the surface of it gently. “I’m really glad you text me, Harry. I was worried that … well, that you wouldn’t want to see me again after the dinner.”

“It was hardly your fault,” Harry said, his voice quieter than before. “I think that lies solely with me, don’t you? I’m the Omega who had to be a cliché and go into heat around an Alpha I-” He quickly pressed his lips together before he could say something else, but Louis sent him a little smirk, almost goading him.

“Around an Alpha you what?”

“I, uh, that I like. But I lost control of myself, and you had to take care of me …” He trailed off, not knowing where to go with this now he’d started.

“And you think that bothered me?”

Harry just shrugged.

“Hardly. I’m an Alpha, Harry. My protective instinct went into overdrive, and I just wanted to look after you, to keep you safe. It’s biology, nothing to be ashamed of. Surely you must remember how affected I was by you.”

“But you left,” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. “You got me home, and you left, Lou.”

“Because I knew if I stayed, I wouldn’t be able to control myself,” Louis admitted, shocking Harry. “I … I wanted you so badly, and seeing you like that made me … shit, I could feel my control slipping. I didn’t want to hurt you, that was the last thing I wanted. But I promise you it wasn’t that I was turned off, or that I didn’t want you. Quite the opposite.”

“Wow. I, um, wow.”

Louis smiled wryly at him before he took a long sip of his tea. “Besides, it was kind of my fault, right? You being around an Alpha was what triggered your heat.”

“Yeah. But I don’t blame you …”

“Good.” Then Louis did something that surprised him. He took a few steps closer and set his mug on the worktop behind Harry, reaching down and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together, loosely enough that Harry could slip out of it if he wanted to. He didn’t. “Can I be honest with you?”

Harry just nodded, almost overwhelmed by Louis’ Alpha scent as they stood toe to toe in his kitchen, the air almost electric between them.

“I think I was just as scared as you were. This whole … this  _ us _ thing,” he pointed between the two of them for a brief second. “This is new for me, too. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with an Omega, since I’ve … wanted to be more than friends with someone. My last relationship … it left me with scars. Not physical ones, but emotional ones. I’ve always been frightened to go there again, to let myself get hurt. And from what you’ve said before. I feel like it’s the same for you?”

Harry just nodded, more than a little relieved that Louis seemed to be on the same page. He was about to gather the courage to say something more when his daughter bounded into the room, a pen holding her hair in a bun, and low slung shorts on her hips that Harry felt were a little too short for his liking. He took a quick step back, trying to look casual, like Jasmine hadn’t interrupted a moment.

“Hi, Louis, hi Dad. Sorry to interrupt, just needed something to eat and drink - school work makes me hungry …”

“Let me make you a wrap,” Harry said, quickly turning his attention to that while Louis and Jasmine chatted easily. He took his time grating the cheese and preparing some fruit and veggies on the side before he walked over to the pair, pleased to see them both laughing about something. “Here you go, sweetheart. Anything else you want?”

“Nah, this looks amazing. Louis, have you tried Dad’s cooking yet?”

“Haven’t been lucky enough yet, love.”

“Ah well, I’m sure he’ll fix that soon. Right, back to it, have fun!”

She skipped off as quickly as she’d come, leaving them alone again. Harry led the way back to the living room and sat down, indicating for Louis to do the same, which he did on the sofa next to Harry’s. They drank the remainder of their tea quietly for a moment, and Harry wished he had something intelligent to say, rather than sitting there silently. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the jumper Louis had left there weeks ago, all washed and folded now, ready for him to collect.

“Oh, I, uh… I kind of borrowed your jumper before… sorry. I did wash it, it’s clean-”

Louis just chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “Nah, I left it with you on purpose, Harry. I just thought that maybe it would be comforting to you, to have something my scent on? I know we’re not … anything, just yet but I thought we were getting close, and that it might have helped you through.”

Harry hoped he wasn’t blushing as much as he feared he was, and he collected the courage to look up at Louis. “It did. A lot, actually. Just being able to smell an Alpha really calmed me.”

“Oh. Right, yeah, I see …”

“No! No, that didn’t come out right, I- shit, I’m so useless at this,” Harry babbled, wishing he could turn the clock back and not sound like a bumbling idiot. “You. Being able to smell  _ you _ was what helped. Not any Alpha, Louis. You.”

Harry waited for Louis to say something, but instead, he stood up and moved in front of Harry, his palms out in front of him. Harry only hesitated for a split second before he placed his hands into Louis’, letting the Alpha haul him to his feet. Like this, Harry was just over a head taller than Louis, but all he wanted to do was curl up against the Alpha, and let Louis take care of him.

“Harry … I want us to be something. I know it’s soon, and we still have to get to know each other, but I haven’t like this about an Omega in a long time. And I’m willing to hang back until you’re ready, and I know Jasmine will always come first, and rightfully so, but-”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. The itch that had been under his skin since Louis had pulled him close was too much to bear. He closed his eyes and let out a low whine, letting Louis know in the most primal way that he wanted him too.

“I really want to kiss you, Omega. Can I kiss you?”

Harry nodded and just closed his eyes as Louis’ lips finally connected with his. Harry could almost feel a zip of electricity go from his head down to his toes as Louis’ lips worked slowly against his own, gentle and tender at first. Harry dared to reach up and cupped the back of the Alpha’s neck with his hand, caressing the soft skin of Louis’ neck, playing with the hair at the base of his head.

Without meaning to, Harry shuffled forward, their hips almost pressed together now as he parted his lips, silently giving Louis permission to deepen the kiss. He almost whined again when Louis’ tongue swept over his, tasting the Alpha. Harry let Louis completely guide everything, enjoying how his fingers dug into Harry’s sides, holding them together.

“God, you’re amazing,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips as finally, their kiss came to a natural end. Harry leaned forward, seeking out Louis’ lips again and he quickly kissed him once more, almost dizziness with happiness. “Can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

“I’m so happy,” Harry said, his brain still not really connected to his mouth, all caught up in how Louis was making him feel. “I’m scared, terrified, actually, but I’m so happy. Does that make any sense?”

“Totally,” Louis muttered, leading Harry to sit down again. “I meant it, though. We can take this as slow as you want. Neither of us needs to rush into this, we’re both adults. We can take our time.”

“I like that thought. But … I’d like to- only if you’re okay with it, I mean … I want to tell Jasmine about it. And when we’ve had some more dates and we’re sure this is what we want … I’d like you to meet her properly. As my, uh-”

“Boyfriend? Alpha? Partner?”

“All three?” Harry asked hopefully, and grinned when Louis nodded, letting the Alpha kiss his hand again.

After a few more kissing sessions on the sofa, Louis regretfully got to his feet, telling Harry he’d better make a move. Harry didn’t want him to leave, but at the same time, was thrilled they’d already made plans to meet for a drink later in the week at one of Harry’s favourite bars. 

“Before I go,” Louis started, shrugging on the jumper Harry had washed for him, sniffing the collar as he did so. “I, uh … well, I’m an Alpha, and I need to, no I  _ want _ to …”

“What? Just say it, Lou.”

“I’d like to scent you. I know you belong to you, and to Jasmine, but … I think I’d feel better if I scented you for a minute? Made you smell a bit like me?”

Shyly, Harry nodded, smiling gently at the Alpha. “Please.”

Louis laid him back against the sofa, hovering over Harry before he dipped down, scenting him. It was far more intimate than the times Louis had scented him before, and Harry couldn’t stop his hands from crawling down to Louis’ hips, holding him in place as he worked over his neck.

“Alpha …” he whined as Louis kissed his neck for a brief moment before he came up, kissing Harry’s lips again. “Wow …”

“Thank you, Omega,” Louis said softly as he sat up, still staring reverently at Harry, who was still a bit dazed. “Don’t be a stranger, okay? Text me, check in, let me know how you’re doing. I’ll only worry now we’ve decided to try this.”

“I will, I promise,” Harry stated, meaning every word. “See you soon, okay?”

“See you soon, Omega.” Louis kissed him one more time, and then, he was gone. Harry just squealed in happiness as the front door closed, leaving him with the biggest smile, and what looked like a very bright future ahead of him.

*****

They didn’t manage to arrange a time to get together with Jasmine for a few weeks. Louis was busy with work, and Jasmine was going through a period of mock exams, so Harry decided to wait until things had eased up for everyone. That, though, had come around quicker than he anticipated.

“Dad, it looks lovely. It’s just risotto, will you chill out?”

“I just want this to go well,” Harry muttered as he flicked through his Spotify account, trying to decide which of his playlists to put on for the rest of the evening. He settled on one of his favourite Soft Jazz ones, hoping Louis wouldn’t mind his slightly eclectic music taste while Jasmine reached down three wine glasses, a hopeful look on her face. “Just one, and only because I know you’re here and then at Auntie Gem’s for the night.”

“You’re the best, d’you know that?”

Harry smiled as she hugged him quickly before slipping off to finish setting the table. “I trust you, love. Okay, dinner’s cooking, wine is in the fridge, cheesecake is ready. What else?”

“Nothing. He’ll be here soon. It’s all going to be fine.”

Jasmine practically frog marched Harry back into the living room and forced him onto the sofa, muttering under her breath about her being cooler at dating than her father, and how he seriously needed to chill out. Harry just nervously tapped his foot on the floor, tuning in to the sound of the oven heating up the baguettes he’d bought to accompany the meal, now worrying it was far too many carbs for three people.

“Dad. That was the door. Do you want me to get it?”

“No. No, it’s fine. I can answer the door.”

Harry cleared his throat and stood up, hurrying for the door. Standing there a few steps back from Harry’s front door was the Alpha, the one that had been on Harry’s mind 24/7, the one he couldn’t stop thinking about. His eyes quickly drifted down to Louis’ hands, where he was clutching something in each, smiling shyly up at Harry.

“Hiiiii,” Harry drawled, lazily grinning at the man stood opposite him, wishing he could kiss the living daylights out of him. He resisted, certain Jasmine would walk in at just the wrong moment, but he settled on beckoning Louis inside.

“This is for you,” Louis said, passing Harry what looked like an expensive bottle of wine. He peered down at the label and then up again at Louis, whispering his thanks. “I got these for Jasmine … I was going to get flowers, but I brought those before and I didn’t want to be a cliché …”

“If it’s edible, I’ll love it!” Jasmine called from the sitting room, listening to the instruction to wait there that Harry had been drumming into her all day. 

“You ready for this?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded, taking the hand that Louis was now offering as they headed through to see Harry’s daughter, his heart going a hundred beats a minute in his chest. Louis pulled Harry to a quick stop and stared into his eyes for a second, as if he could sense Harry’s nerves. “Hey. She already likes me … it’s going to be fine, Omega.”

Harry nodded briefly and, in a surge of confidence, strode into the living room, Louis by his side. Jasmine was standing there, like she’d been waiting for them, an easy smile on her face.

“Jaz … um … I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Louis. Louis, my daughter, Jasmine.”

The pair grinned at each other, and instead of accepting the hand Louis was just holding out, Jasmine rushed at him and hugged Louis tightly, her arms around his neck as his arms found her waist, holding her gently.

“Glad you both got your heads out of your arses,” Jasmine said, loudly enough for both men to hear. Louis’ eyes flitted up to meet Harry’s, and they shared a wry smile before Jasmine pulled away, practically snatching the chocolates out of Louis’ hands. “Oooh, my faves! Did Dad tell you?”

Harry held up his hands, shaking his head. “No!”

“I’ve just got great taste,” Louis quipped, making the three dissolve into laughter. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Jasmine yelled as she hurried off to the kitchen, the sound of a cork popping following her through. 

“See? It’s all good,” Louis said as his hands now found Harry’s hips, pulling them together slightly. His Alpha scent overpowered his aftershave, and Harry leaned in, taking a deep inhale, letting the scent overtake his senses. Louis must have understood because he met Harry halfway and brushed their lips together, kissing him gently, keeping it chaste. “You smell incredible tonight. And I don’t know if this sounds weird, but I just want to let you know I can only smell you. Not Jaz.”

“She’s on suppressants, you shouldn’t be able to smell her,” Harry whispered as Louis’ fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, grazing his skin. “I … you like my smell?”

“It’s sexy as hell,” Louis growled, his lips finding Harry’s bonding scar. “So sweet, like honey or something. Then there’s something else, and fuck, that musky topnote …”

Harry shivered at Louis’ words, but they hurriedly pulled themselves as Jasmine came back into the room, a wine glass clutched in each of her hands.

“Here you go … Louis, I hope you like white wine?”

“Love it,” Louis grinned, accepting the glass from Jasmine as Harry did the same. “Cheers, love.”

They clinked glasses, and repeated the action again when Jasmine had her own glass. Harry smiled to himself at Jasmine’s glee at joining the adults for a drink, and he left her to converse with Louis as he left to check the dinner, hoping it hadn’t burned while he’d left it simmering. A quick stir of the pan told Harry everything was fine, and he was just reaching for some seasoning when a pair of hands snaked around his body, coming to rest on his tummy.

“Just wanted to see what was cooking,” Louis purred in his ear, nuzzling into Harry’s neck again. “Smells so good.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied, struggling to keep himself under control at the feel of Louis’ body pressed against his. He was slightly taller, meaning Louis’ crotch nestled just under his bum, and it was a lot for Harry to deal with, especially with his daughter in the next room. “Alpha, I … not here, not yet …”

“Sorry,” Louis whispered as Harry turned in his arms, facing him now. “I’m sorry. I haven’t done this for so long, I don’t want to fuck it up-”

“You’re not. I just … slow, okay? Especially with Jaz here.”

“But kissing is allowed?”

Harry smirked. “Kissing is most definitely allowed.”

With Harry’s permission, Louis pulled Harry down and kissed him, starting slowly but soon working up to more, his tongue darting in and out of Harry’s mouth as his hands pulled at Harry’s shirt, everything getting a little too heated considering they were in the middle of Harry’s kitchen.

“Dad, did you want me- oh god, sorry!”

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, wiping off his mouth on the back of his hand as Louis shuffled backwards, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry, Jaz …”

“Young love,” she teased, leaving the pair alone again. “Keep it clean until I’m gone, please!”

“She’s amazing,” Louis laughed as Harry fanned his face, willing his cheeks to not be as red as he feared they were. “She’s going to be a feisty little Omega.”

“George definitely has his hands full,” Harry agreed, deciding the dinner was just about ready to dish up. “Could you pass me the oven gloves, please?”

“Anything for a beautiful Omega,” Louis replied, mocking Harry with a bow as he offered up the oven gloves. “If this was a hundred years ago, this would be a courting gift, and I’d be desperately trying to woo you.”

“Yet instead you’re feeling me up in my kitchen in front of my daughter.”

“Rude!” 

They both laughed too much until finally, all three were sitting at the table, Jasmine refilling their glasses of wine. Harry raised his eyebrows as Jasmine hovered the bottle over her own glass but gave in with a sigh, figuring one more glass wouldn’t be a problem.

“This is delicious,” Louis exclaimed as he swallowed down a mouthful of Harry’s meal, smiling broadly at the bashful Omega. “You were right, Jaz. He’s an amazing cook.”

“Yep. Always has been, I’m very lucky to have been his guinea pig for all his lovely meals over the years.”

Harry needn’t have worried that the evening would be awkward, or that Louis and Jasmine would struggle to find something to talk about. The pair chatted like old friends who’d known each other years, and Harry loved listening to them. It was clear to Harry that Louis spent a fair amount of time with George because of the questions he asked Jasmine, and it was clear Jasmine was more than relaxed around the Alpha, teasing him gently.

He jumped when Louis’ foot rested on top of his own, and shared a secret smile with each other as Jasmine talked about the plans she and her friends had set up to celebrate the end of the school year in a few months' time. After they’d finished their meal, Jasmine insisted on serving the desert, and Harry watched nervously, fingers itching to take the cake slicer out of her hand as she slid expertly divided slices onto three side plates, presenting them with a flourish of her hands that had both men grinning at her. 

Louis laughed loudly as Harry smeared cheesecake down Jasmine’s cheek, but she got her own back when she nudged Harry’s hand as he was about to take a bite from his spoon, mushing his nose into it. Harry felt embarrassed as he cleaned himself up with a napkin, but Louis took his hand, resting them on the table in full view of Jasmine, who was just looking soppily at them.

“Be a good girl for Auntie Gem, alright?” Harry whispered into her ear as he hugged her goodbye, Gemma still sat in the car in front of the house, the engine running. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’ll be good. It’s you and Louis I’m worried about,” she teased, making Harry blush for the millionth time that night. “Just … be careful, okay? I know you like him, and it’s pretty obvious he likes you too, but I just … you’re my Dad, yeah? Be careful, be safe, be-”

“Jazzzzzz,” Harry moaned, covering his hands with his face at the fact his daughter had all but brought up sex in the conversation. “I don’t- not yet. We’re still getting to know each other. We’ll probably just watch a film, have a chat, you know …”

Jasmine rolled her eyes at that, pulling on her jean jacket. “If you say so. I’m fifteen, not stupid. Bye Louis, have fun with my Dad!”

“Bye Jaz,” Louis called, staying safely out of the way of Gemma where he was perched on the sofa, waiting for Harry to return. Harry finished up saying goodbye and waved his sister and daughter off before, finally, he closed and locked the door, returning to Louis. He smiled and went to sit in the armchair but Louis patted the expanse of sofa next to him. “Sit with me.”

Harry did so, lowering himself nervously next to Louis, so close their thighs were touching. Louis had switched on the TV in his absence, Notting Hill playing in the background but Harry paid it no attention. All he could feel was his skin burning where he had contact with the Alpha, and he clenched his fists, hoping Louis couldn’t smell in his scent how nervous he was to be alone with him again.

“You know there’s no pressure tonight, right?” Louis asked, shifting his body so he was facing Harry, his body language open and honest. Harry nodded, gently biting his lower lip. “I just … I want to get to know you properly. I know I was a bit handsy earlier, I think it was just me being a stupid knothead …”

“I didn't mind,” Harry hurried to say, hoping Louis didn’t regret anything they’d already done that night, even if it was just a bit of kissing and touching. “And you’re not a knothead. Believe me, I’ve met a few and you’re not one.”

“Well, thank you,” Louis grinned, his hand sneaking across the sofa towards Harry’s. “I’ve had a really nice time tonight.”

“Me too. But … can I turn things serious for a minute?”

“Of course,” Louis nodded, his expression soon turning solemn.

“I want to tell you … about my Alpha,” Harry said, hurrying the words out before he could change his mind. It was something he’d been weighing up for the past week or so, since he’d known he wanted Jasmine to officially meet Louis now they were a couple. “I know when you mentioned it before, I clammed up, but-”

“You don’t have to. I mean it, it’s private and I get that.”

“I  _ want _ to,” Harry insisted, grabbing Louis’ hand and holding it tightly. “I don’t … I don’t tell many people, because it’s my story, and it’s Jasmine’s. But you’re part of our lives now, and I want you to know.”

“Then I’m ready to listen.”

Harry took a deep breath. There was no going back.

**_Fifteen years ago_ **

_ “Let me take her, Omega.” _

_ Harry sighed, smiling through his wince as he shuffled up the driveway to their small home. “Fine, but only because I’m sore.” _

_ “You’re a menace, is what you are,” came a voice in his ear, and Harry shivered, leaning in to the familiar touch, craving closeness. “Let’s get inside, darling.” _

_ Harry waited as Jonathan opened the front door, and took their precious cargo inside, setting it down on the floor before he turned his attention to Harry. He dropped to his knees and helped Harry out of his shoes before he walked with him to the sofa, letting him Harry lower himself slowly, trying his best to avoid any pain. _

_ “Bring me our pup,” Harry whined, and Jonathan just smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry gently before he left, returning seconds later with the car seat hanging from the crook of his elbow. Harry’s heart almost burst when Jonathan set the seat down in front of him, their brand new pup sleeping soundly tucked in her car seat. “God, she’s so beautiful, Jon. Look at her. All scrunched up and brand new.” _

_ “And ours,” Jonathan said, carefully unclipping the straps which held their pup in her seat, keeping her safe from harm. “You want to cuddle her while I do the bottles?” _

_ “Please,” Harry replied, getting comfortable before Jonathan gently placed their daughter in his arms. “Hello, Jazzy. It’s your Daddy. Wow, I love you so much already, is that possible?” _

_ Jasmine just snuffled in reply, her little fist moving for a second before it still again, the pup sound asleep in her daddy’s arms. Harry almost felt tearful, still full of emotions and hormones left over from his pregnancy and the birth just twelve hours ago, his body still aching in places he didn’t realise could ache. _

_ “Tea, babe?”  _

_ “Please. Alpha?” _

_ “Hmm?” Jonathan asked, pausing in the doorway, an exhausted expression clear on his face. “You want something else?” _

_ “No. Just wanted to say I love you, and I’m so happy we’ve got our little pup.” _

_ Jonathan walked back over, cupping Harry’s cheek before he leaned down, kissing his lips before he kissed his daughter’s head, so softly Harry almost teared up against. His Alpha could be so strong and powerful, but there were soft moments like this that only Harry got to see which just melted his heart every time he saw them. _

_ “I love you, too. Always have, always will.” _

_ The first few hours at home were peaceful enough, with Jasmine tired after being brought abruptly into the world, and Harry caught up on some much needed sleep while his pup slept in the moses basket beside his bed, Jonathan checking on his small family every now and then, keeping a close eye on his loved ones. _

_ It was the middle of the night by now, and Harry had his pup in his arms, coaxing Jasmine to take just a little more milk before she fell back asleep. He moved the teat back and forth slightly, trying to stimulate her sucking reflex. _

_ “Hey, you’re doing great. She’s drunk nearly all of it,” Jonathan whispered, stroking Harry’s arm, offering comfort. “Can I wind her?” _

_ “Course.” Harry carefully handed over their daughter, watching Jonathan’s strong Alpha hands clasping her body to his chest, his large palm gently patting her back to wind her. “You look so good with our pup on you like that.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah,” Harry nodded, his tummy flipping over in lust, still so deeply in love with his Alpha that it took him unawares sometime. “You think we’ll have another one?” _

_ “Several,” Jonathan said with a smile, relaxing back against the headboard, Jasmine already back to sleep. “You know we always talked about having a big family, Omega. I loved seeing you pregnant with my pup, you were just so beautiful.” _

_ The next day, Jonathan presented Harry with a beautiful ring, thanking him for bringing their precious pup into the world, and Harry sobbed as his husband pushed it onto his finger, kissing it as he whispered words of love for his Omega, and promises of forever and always.  _

_ Harry had never felt love before, not like the love he and Jonathan shared. It had been just two years since they’d bonded on an anniversary trip to Paris, but Harry felt more in love with Jonathan now than he had done even then. He’d never doubted the fact he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Alpha, and being Jonathan’s Omega was all Harry ever wanted. _

_ “I love you so much,” Harry mumbled against Jonathan’s lips, whining as the Alpha scented him again, much like he had done on Jasmine when they’d woken this morning, claiming the pair as his own. “Can’t believe we’re so lucky.” _

_ “Well, believe it. This is our life now, Omega. Just you, me and our beautiful pup. For now, anyway.” _

Harry sniffed, wiping away the tears that were falling freely now. He found it awkward to talk to his boyfriend about his past relationship, especially how in love they were, and how much he and Jonathan had hoped for together in their future.

“He and Jaz were my entire world. The day I found out I was having a pup was the best day of my life, Lou. We were both so happy, I’d never seen Jon cry like he did when I told him I was pregnant.”

Louis smiled slightly, still holding Harry’s hand. “He sounds really great.”

“He was,” Harry replied, and he saw Louis’ eyes widen at his use of past tense in reference to his Alpha. “I was so old school. I thought when you mate with someone, when you bond, that it’s forever. I was nineteen when I bonded with Jon. Maybe I was naive, but I thought that was it. That was my life now, being his Omega, his mate. I was happy with that.”

“It’s not naive, it’s hopeful, it’s … wonderful, Harry.”

“I agree. But that just made it hurt even more when my world just fell apart.”

**_Thirteen years ago_ **

_ Harry rested his head against the kitchen wall, taking in a few deep breaths. Jasmine was still in the living room screaming, and Harry almost felt like joining her. But not now. He was the parent. He had to solve the situation. Surely thirty more seconds wouldn’t hurt though. _

_ When he felt ready, he stood up tall and headed back into the living room, seeing Jasmine crying on the sofa, no tears falling, just noise at the moment. Harry knew that she wasn’t hungry, she was clean and safe, that this was just a typical toddler tantrum, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with, especially alone.  _

_ “Love, please-” _

_ “No! No you!” _

_ Harry barrelled on regardless, reaching out and pulling his red and sweaty daughter into his lap, wishing his mother wasn’t at work so she could come and take her off his hands, just for a few hours. _

_ “Jasmine, you need to stop now. I said you’ve had your telly time today, and that’s enough. We can do a puzzle, or play with your Duplo or-” _

_ “NO!” _

_ Harry pressed his lips together, counting in his head to five before he spoke again, desperately trying not to lose his temper. “Jasmine, you don’t need to shout. Daddy just-” _

_ “Not you! Want Papa! Papa now!” _

_ Her words sent a shock of pain through Harry’s heart, and he blinked rapidly. “Darling, you know I can’t get your Papa-” _

_ “Please,” she sobbed, now burying her head in Harry’s lap, fisting the fabric of his shorts in her tiny hands. “Need Papa … love Papa, please.” _

_ It was those words which made Harry lose it. He started to cry silently, large glasslike tears rolling down his cheeks as he rubbed Jasmine’s back in soft circles, trying to soothe her through his own agony.  _

_ “You know how much I wish I could bring him to you,” Harry said, his own voice husky with tears and sadness, wishing he could turn the clock back and make everything okay with their family again. “I’m so sorry Papa isn’t here, love, but I am, and I love you so much, okay?” _

_ Jasmine’s loud wails were subsiding to something more like soft cries, and she sat up, crawling into Harry’s lap, resting her face against his t-shirt covered chest. Her thumb was by now in her mouth, something Harry was sure she’d grown out of a year or so ago, but occasionally slipped in when she needed comfort. _

_ “You know Papa didn’t want to go away, Jaz? He wanted to stay here with you and Daddy forever, for us to be happy.” _

_ “Why he go?” she sniffed, using Harry’s t-shirt to wipe her eyes, and Harry tried not to think about the amount of snot and spit that would be on it after this. “Want Papa. Where he?” _

_ Running his fingers through her wavy curls, Harry let out a long, slow breath, trying to keep his voice steady, knowing he had many more years of discussing this with Jasmine to come, so he needed to get used to it, especially as she got older and had more questions. _

_ “He’s in heaven, baby girl,” he croaked out, his voice almost giving way to emotion. “He’s watching us all the time, making sure we’re happy and that we’re safe. He would be so proud to see what a lovely little girl you’ve grown to be.” _

_ Jasmine looked up at him, her brown eyes so like Jonathan’s staring at Harry like they could see through to his soul. “He comin’ back?” _

_ Slowly, Harry shook his head, seeing Jasmine’s bottom lip wobble with the realisation her Papa wasn’t coming home, like she’d done so many times before, never seeming to fully believe or understand what it was Harry was telling her. Still, she was only just turned two, and Harry knew it was difficult for himself to comprehend that Jonathan was gone, let alone a toddler. _

_ Identifying Jonathan’s body had almost broken Harry irreparably, but in the months afterwards, he was certain it helped him to come to terms with Jonathan’s death. The pain of their broken bond still hadn’t fully left, despite it being almost seven months since Jonathan had passed away, and Harry almost didn’t want it to. It was his final link to his Alpha, to his husband, and he wasn’t quite ready to let it go yet. _

_ “I wish he was, sweetheart,” Harry said, sniffing through his tears, unashamed at letting Jasmine see him cry about his Alpha, the man who was literally his other half. “I really wish he was.” _

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand before he let go, opening his arms. Harry went easily into them, curling up against Louis’ chest, crying much like Jasmine had done on him all those years ago. It was a strange parallel, but allowed Louis to comfort him, shushing him quietly as he cried, emotions becoming overwhelming as he recalled the story he hadn’t told in too long.

“It was an accident,” Harry began, his voice gravelly as he tried to fill in the missing pieces for Louis. “He was mad on exercise, on keeping fit. Enrolled me in all these pregnancy yoga and pilates classes when all I wanted to do was lay like a whale on the sofa and eat crisps and Malteasers.”

Louis chuckled at that, keeping his fingers carding through Harry’s hair, gently tugging through where the ends had become a bit knotted. “I think I’m more on the sofa and chocolate side.”

“I had a feeling,” Harry said, smiling lightly for a second. “But not Jonathan. He’d only eat chocolates on special occasions, and he started every day with a run. Just after Jasmine was born, he got into cycling. He had the lycra, the bike shoes, everything. I used to tease him about it, but I loved how happy he was when he got back, full of endorphins, sweaty and happy.” He dared to glance up at Louis then, seeing nothing but compassion on the Alpha’s face as he took in Harry’s every word. “That’s all I wanted. Him to be happy.”

There was silence for a moment before Louis spoke, pushing Harry back into his story. “What happened to him, love?”

“The day it … happened, Jonathan told me he’d found a new cycle route. He’d been online and plotted it out, he was a bit anal like that. He got dressed, kissed me and Jaz goodbye, promising to be back for lunch. It was a sunny Saturday morning, I remember eating ice cream in the garden with Jaz. She was about eighteen months old, all curls and big eyes. She was gorgeous.”

“I bet.”

“Lunch came and went, Jon didn’t come home. I didn’t worry too much initially. I just thought he’d gone off on a longer ride, he did that sometimes. But when a police car pulled up outside my house after I’d put Jaz to bed, I knew something had happened.”

“Shit.” Louis’ hand stopped its motions, and Harry sat up, wiping off his eyes with the heels of his hands, conscious he probably looked a right mess. “I can’t even imagine …”

“It’s all a bit of a blur now, to be honest. They told me Jonathan had been hit by a truck that hadn’t stopped for a red light. He died instantly, there was no hope. He didn’t have any ID, which is why it took them so long to find me. After I knew, that’s when my bond mark started to burn, like my body knew he was gone. I just remember screaming, I couldn’t stop. A severed bond, they called it. The most painful kind, apparently. My mum came, and my sister. They raised Jasmine for the next few months, I was just in no place to take care of her. I know that makes me a terrible parent-”

“Please don’t say that,” Louis begged, his own eyes heavy with tears now. “You lost your Alpha, Harry. Everyone knows that the most painful thing that can happen to an Omega is the death of their Alpha. You had to deal with that, and having a family as well. Don’t be ashamed for doing what you did.”

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat, giving Louis a wobbly smile. “I’m glad you say that because it broke me, Lou. I honestly think that if I didn’t have Jasmine-”

Louis shook his head furiously then, his eyes turning darker for a moment, a growl emanating from the back of his throat. “Don’t say that. Don’t. I know it hurt you beyond what I could ever comprehend, but I can’t bear to think of that.”

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, looking down into his lap. “But I came through it, yeah? One day I just woke up, and Jaz was curled up on Jon’s side on the bed, sound asleep. And I realised that I was missing out on her, on her growing up. So that day, I got up out of bed, and started living again. Everything hurt, everything reminded me of Jon, and what I’d lost, but I kept going until it felt okay again.”

Louis just shook his head, a look of what Harry could only describe as awe on his face. “You’re so strong, Omega.”

Harry just shook his head, dismissing Louis’ claims. “I saw a therapist, Lou. A grief counsellor. It helped me to talk about Jonathan with someone who didn’t know him. They helped me a lot with losing the bond, and how it made me feel. I don’t think I realised how much I needed to talk about it all until I did.”

“I … god, I really don’t know what to say. Just … can I give you a hug?”

Without hesitation, Harry nodded and scooted even closer to Louis, letting the Alpha’s arms wrap around him. Harry tried to make himself as small as he could, letting himself be coddled for once, the Alpha’s presence helping to calm him. It had felt cathartic to finally tell Louis everything.

“Will you scent me? Need to feel … dunno, just want you to,” Harry mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed at asking for what he needed, though he had no doubts Louis would do whatever he asked for. “Please, Alpha.”

“Course, my love,” Louis whispered, and Harry smiled at his words, at how they made him feel. “But first I just …” he sat up, taking Harry’s hands again for a moment, his piercing blue eyes looking into Harry’s, “I just want to say thank you for telling me about Jonathan. It means a lot you trust me with it, I know how hard that must’ve been for you.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Harry interjected, keen to set Louis straight. “I don’t want there to be secrets or anything between us. I want this to work out, so you need to know that sometimes I’m going to find it hard to be with another Alpha, or that I have days where I feel the broken bond a lot and I struggle. You need to know this so you can decide if you really want to be with me-”

Louis cut him off with a kiss, just a press of their lips but to Harry, it felt like an affirmation. It was Louis telling him that none of it mattered, that he would take Harry however he came.

“I do want to be with you. And I have my own shit to deal with, and I’ll tell you when I feel ready, but just know I’m here, for whatever.”

Harry nodded and slowly pushed away from Louis, laying back slightly on the sofa. He reached behind him and adjusted the cushion under his head so he could see the Alpha, and held his breath as Louis slowly lowered himself down, smiling gently at Harry before he began scenting him, letting his Alpha pheromones wash over Harry.

Louis let his weight gradually rest on Harry as he continued to scent him, his hands either side of Harry’s head, effectively pinning him in place on the sofa. Harry’s eyes were closed, trying to relax as the Alpha placed light kisses on the skin around where his bonding mark used to be, more poignant now Louis knew the whole truth.

“Omega, you smell so good,” Louis whispered huskily, his lips grazing over Harry’s neck with every word, his hot breath making Harry reel. Harry couldn’t help but hold his breath as Louis dipped his hips, crushing them together even more, and he gasped when he felt how aroused Louis was from this, the Alpha clearly turned on by him and his scent.

“I-” Harry stuttered, his head swimming with thoughts of Louis and his scent, doing nothing for his coherency. “Alpha-”

One of Louis’ hands came to Harry’s cheek then, cupping it gently as he made the Omega look up at him, still rocking his hips up and down against Harry’s. Harry could see how the Alpha was affected, how the black of his pupils was overtaking the beautiful blue, but he had no question Louis was fully in control. He knew Louis would never hurt him, and that he’d stop if Harry asked.

“I want to … can I blow you? Want to taste you, Omega, know you’re going to taste amazing for me …”

It was the last thing Harry had expected to hear, and he didn’t say anything, just remained practically gawping at Louis, in shock at the Alpha’s words. Louis, though, must have taken Harry’s reaction for negativity because he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before he tried to sit up, pulling away from Harry.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, I- that’s not appropriate, I-”

“No, it’s- Alpha, I want you to,” Harry murmured, reaching for Louis’ hand and bringing his fingers to his lips, pressing light kisses to them. “Just … s’not something Alpha’s usually want to do, you know? Should be me …”

“Why? I love it. Love making my Omega feel good, and I want to, love. Only if you do, though.”

Harry just nodded, and as Louis slid his way down Harry’s body, he allowed his hands to rest on top of Louis’ head, unable to believe this was really going to happen. Harry always knew Louis was different from the moment he’d met him, but he hadn’t anticipated he’d be one to go against Alpha stereotypes, to be as keen to pleasure an Omega as he was to receive pleasure himself.

It was totally silent in the house now, and Harry could hear Louis tugging the zip of his jeans down, making Harry’s heart race even faster. He hadn’t been exposed in front of an Alpha in so long, and he could only hope Louis liked what he saw. He raised his lips as Louis pulled the jeans down and off Harry’s legs before he mouthed at Harry’s cock over his boxers, dampening the fabric.

Harry knew he wasn’t small in any way, certainly not compared to how people usually expected Omegas to be, but he couldn’t deny he loved the way Louis ran his palm back and forth over his length, showcasing just how big Harry was in his underwear. He nodded quickly as Louis looked up to him for permission, and gripped the edge of the sofa cushion as finally, he was exposed to the Alpha.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis mumbled as he took Harry in his hand, making a few exploratory strokes. Harry struggled to keep his hips down, needing more as the Alpha kept saying things to him, reminding Harry of how gorgeous he was, and how lucky an Alpha Louis was to see Harry like this. “Tell me if it’s too much, ‘kay?”

“Won’t be,” Harry gasped out as Louis placed him between his lips, sucking him down. Harry genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he’d received a blow job, and right then, he never wanted another from anyone else for the rest of his life. Louis’ mouth was hot and wet, and he was enthusiastic with his every move. His hand was wrapped around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Harry decided to just lay back and enjoy every second of it. 

His long fingers stayed tangled in Louis’ hair as the Alpha bobbed his head up and down, his tongue flicking over the leaking head of Harry’s dick with almost every up stroke, and it was too short a time before Harry realised he was going to come soon, urgently tugging on Louis’ hair to warn him.

“Alpha, I … gonna come, please-”

Louis popped off, his face sinfully red, lips wet as he stared at Harry, his hand still holding Harry’s cock. “Then come, Omega.” With that, he sucked Harry down, his cheekbones hollowing sinfully as he worked his mouth over Harry again and again until the Omega came, his whole body trembling as he released into the Alpha’s waiting mouth, feeling euphoria like he hadn’t in so long. 

“Oh god, fuck- I …  _ Louis _ …” Harry whined as Louis sucked him dry, only pulling off when he realised Harry was getting sore. “Oh my god.”

Instead of coming up to cuddle Harry as he’d been expecting, Louis leaned over to Harry’s hipbone and proceeded to suck a deep purple mark in there, before putting another matching one on the other side. Harry looked down after, his skin stinging slightly but he liked what he saw. Having marks on him from another Alpha was something he hadn’t realised he’d missed.

“I was right,” Louis said as he kissed his way up Harry’s stomach and chest, leaving another love bite on his chest, just above his right nipple. 

“‘Bout what?”

“You tasting good.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed again, and he just pulled Louis up, letting the Alpha rest his head on his chest as they caught their breath, Harry still in a bit of a haze and unable to believe the night had taken this turn. He definitely hadn’t been planning on sex when he’d said goodbye to Jasmine just a few hours ago. Louis’ hand played with the buttons of Harry’s shirt while Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ lower back, keeping them connected.

“Alex. Alex was my Omega. We bonded about ten years ago, after dating for three. I woke up two years ago and he was gone. I never heard from him again.”

With a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Harry sat up, still holding Louis against his chest, the Alpha refusing to look up at him. 

“What? I- I had no idea, Lou …”

“Why would you? I don’t talk about him. Our bond has faded to the point where I don’t feel anything anymore. I don’t know if he had it removed or what. He’s why I decided to stay alone. It felt easier than opening myself up to that happening again. It took me a long time to talk to any Omega, to even want to go out and see anyone.”

Harry’s heart broke at those words. They’d both been through painful situations, but in a way, Harry had answers. He knew where Jonathan was, and what had happened, and because of that, he’d been able to have closure. Louis didn’t, and Harry couldn’t quite imagine how much not knowing anything would hurt.

“What changed?”

Louis smiled up at Harry then, a half smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “My bossy little sister. She booked a holiday for her and the kids, and said Joe couldn’t go because of work. Told me I was going to help her. We flew to Spain, and that was something I really needed. Having time with the kids made me realise what I was missing out on. She made me promise to start living again, a bit like you, I guess. I promised I would, but resolved that I’d never be with another Omega. I didn’t ever want to risk being hurt like that again.”

“So … why me? Why are you … here with me?”

“Because, Omega,” Louis started, leaning up to quickly brush their lips together. “There’s something about you I trust. And you’re worth risking it all for, Haz. I can’t ever make any promises about bonding or things like that, but I’d like to … to be with you? To date, and kiss, and … well, you know.”

“Me too,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, feeling like he shouldn’t be this lucky at thirty six to get a second chance at love, let alone with an Alpha like Louis. “I guess broken hearts can find a home with each other, huh?”

Louis answered his words with a kiss, one full of love, and hope and promise for a future that neither of them had seen coming. And that, for Harry, was more than enough for now.

******

“I don’t want you to go,” Harry whined as Louis stood up, rebuttoning the shirt he’d taken off the night before they’d fallen asleep on the sofa, skin to skin. “Stay for breakfast or something?”

Louis’ face was filled with regret as he sat back down, pulling on his socks. When he was done, he rested a hand on Harry’s bare stomach, fingers tracing lightly over the silvery stretch marks littering his skin, left over from Harry’s pregnancy with Jasmine. “Love, I want to do this properly. And that means I don’t want your daughter to walk in and find us in a compromising position. Besides, I have work in a few hours, and I need to get home and have a shower and some fresh clothes. But this doesn’t mean anything for us, okay? It’s just life getting in the way a little bit.”

“Quick kiss before you go?” Harry asked, pouting his lips at Louis and cheering internally when the Alpha’s lips met his. He relaxed back into the cushions as Louis’ lips trailed back over to his neck, where he scented him again, making the Omega harden in his trousers, half from Louis’ ministrations, half from it just being the morning and his body’s usual reaction to waking up. “Text me?”

“I will, I promise,” Louis vowed, sliding his phone into his pocket, ready to go now. Harry knew he couldn’t delay him anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. “I’ll see you soon okay?”

Harry nodded and got to his feet, not bothering to get dressed just yet. He let the Alpha wrap him up in a final hug, and tugged a blanket around him as he shuffled behind Louis to the front door, squinting into the early morning sunshine. “Thank you, Lou. For a great night.”

“You too, love. It was really lovely. Bye, Omega.”

In an old fashioned gesture Harry didn’t expect, Louis took Harry’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. He then walked away, getting into his car and driving away, leaving Harry alone. He busied himself, tidying away the wine glasses they’d left on the table, and he straightened the cushions, trying to make his home look as normal as it could.

He’d just managed to pull on a shirt when the front door slammed, and Harry barely caught sound of a sob and thundering footsteps on the stairs which startled him.

“Jasmine?”

He jogged to the front door and frowned at the sight of shoes kicked off, left haphazardly, something Jasmine never usually did. He opened the door and saw Gemma walking up the path, a look of concern on her face.

“What happened?”

“George,” she said, pulling her messy hair back into a ponytail, looking older than Harry had remembered seeing her before. “They had a tiff. She came storming down from her shower insisting I bring her home … I’m sorry, you probably don’t need this.”

“Don’t be daft, I’m sorry she behaved like that. I’d better go and …” he waved his hand in the direction of the house and she nodded knowingly.

“Don’t apologise. She’s a teenager. Oh, Haz?” He turned, looking quizzically at his sister. “Had a good night?”

He smiled shyly and nodded. “Yeah. yeah, I did actually. Louis, he- he’s great.”

“I’m so pleased for you,” she said, tugging her brother into a hug. “Go. Go be a dad. I’ll call you later.”

They kissed each other's cheeks and Harry disappeared inside, readying himself to face whatever teenage drama Jasmine was going through. He went upstairs and rapped his knuckles on her closed door, willing to give her time to herself if she needed it.

“Come in,” came a soft voice through the wood, and Harry did, entering slowly, not sure what he’d find on the other side of the door. What he didn’t expect was Jasmine face down on her bed, her body wracked with sobs as she cried into her pillow.

“Oh, love,” Harry muttered, walking over and sitting down on the edge, rubbing her back gently like he used to when she was small enough to nestle against his chest. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

She sniffed, shaking her head before she looked up. Harry’s heart ached at the sight of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks, but he just let her shuffle into his arms, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

“You want French toast and bacon?”

It was their go to meal when they needed comfort food, and Harry smiled to himself when she nodded, pushing out of his hold slightly. 

“Love you. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’ll head downstairs, join me when you’re ready, sweetheart.”

She nodded, so Harry left her to it for a bit, setting about making her breakfast of choice. He filled Louis in with the drama while he dipped the slices of bread into the whisked up egg, heating up the frying pan simultaneously. He smiled when Louis sent a selfie of himself from his bathroom, all wet hair and freshly shaved, and he was about to reply when Jasmine walked in, changed into some joggers and one of Harry’s jumpers. 

“I’ll do the tea,” she mumbled as the pan sizzled away, heating up her bacon and bread. “Why are Alphas so stupid?”

Harry tittered, flipping the bacon as he pondered how to reply to her. “That’s a broad statement, love,” he said, grabbing two plates from the cupboard. “Believe me, we can all have our moments of stupidity. Is there anything in particular George has done wrong?”

Jasmine proceeded to talk her way through breakfast, giving Harry every detail of their argument, but as Harry had expected, it was about something trivial, and nothing that wouldn’t be sorted with an apology and a cuddle. Still, he didn’t voice that and sat quietly, nodding in all the right places as she raged on until she ran out of steam, her breakfast devoured.

“I’m sure he’ll apologise when he’s calmed down too,” Harry said, sipping the tea she’d made him. “Oh, good tea. I did teach you well, didn’t I?”

“Mm hmm,” she agreed, reaching for Harry’s hand over the table. “Anyway, enough of my moaning, I’m sorry. How was your date with Louis after I left?”

Harry willed himself not to blush too heavily, mopping up the last of his egg. “It was really lovely. We just chatted, and … watched telly. It was nice to spend time with him.”

She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Harry then, a bemused look on her face. “If you say so. So this is … serious, then?”

Harry shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. He wasn’t sure he wanted to divulge just how serious things had gotten last night between the pair, or that he could really see a happy future with Louis. There were things his daughter didn’t need to know. Not yet, anyway.

“I don’t know, Jaz. Early days, yeah? I just want to take it slow and enjoy my time with him.” Harry did feel a little guilty at the white lie he was telling his daughter, but at the same time, as well as being a parent, he was a man, an Omega who had his own right to privacy, and to enjoy his fledgling relationship.

“Okay. Well, I’m glad you had fun. I think I’ll have a shower then maybe could you plait my hair?”

Harry smiled and nodded, getting to his feet. He stood behind his daughter and hugged her, kissing her head again. “Of course. Think we need a bit of a pamper day, don’t you?”

“Oh, and Dad?”

“Yes, love?”

“It stinks of Alpha in here.”

*****

Later that night, Harry was singing to himself as he washed his body in the shower, rinsing off the suds under the stream of water. He’d felt shocked when he’d stripped off his clothes before his shower, shaving in the mirror and gasping when he saw the bruises littering his hips and chest Louis had left there the night before. He’d pressed his fingers into them, smarting at the pain that radiated but a small part of him liked it.

He and Louis had been texting most of the day, especially when Jasmine had retreated upstairs to take a phone call from George, everything seemingly okay between them judging by the giggles Harry had heard through her door when he’d headed upstairs to make the beds. He’d gleefully text Louis, the Alpha seemingly happy all was happy in the ‘teenage love bubble’, as he so beautifully put it.

When he was sure he was clean, and the water was running lukewarm, he turned everything off and stepped onto the mat, shivering as the air cooled his wet skin. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist, deciding to get dressed in his bedroom. Without thinking, he stepped out of the bedroom, taking one step when Jasmine’s door flew open and she just stared at her dad.

“You alright?” he asked when he saw her face, unsure why she looked so shocked. She’d seen him come out of the bathroom in a towel before, so it wasn’t anything new, but then she pointed, her cheeks going bright red.

“Nothing happened, hmm?” He looked down and realised she was pointing at the lovebites on his body, her expression quickly turning to anger. “You lied to me, Dad.”

“Jasmine, I-”

But she’d gone, followed by a loud slam of the bedroom door behind her. Harry just sighed and made his way into his own room, closing the door behind him. He dropped his towel and wriggled into some pyjamas before he collapsed onto the bed, wondering how best to deal with Jasmine now. He considered texting Louis to tell him what had happened, but he didn’t want to worry the Alpha, certain he could fix the mess himself.

Instead, he texted Gemma and filled her in on Jasmine and George, telling his sister they’d sorted out their little tiff, and that he was grateful to her again for letting Jasmine stay the night with her and Owen. He was just fastening his necklace when there was a knock at the door, and Harry swallowed, knowing Jasmine would want to talk.

“Come in, love,” he called, and she did, arms folded over her chest, an unreadable expression on her face. “Jasmine-”

“I’m sorry I acted like a brat. I’m your kid, and you don’t have to tell me everything that goes on in your love life. I get that, I do.”

“Okay, good. I really-”

“But Dad, I don’t want you to lie to me. I don’t really want to know if you and Louis had sex or whatever, but I asked if it was serious, if you liked him. You made out like it was casual when that-” she indicated her hands at his chest, pressing her lips together briefly, “tells me last night was more than casual.”

“Come and sit,” he said, patting the bed beside him, grateful when she did so quickly, not hesitating to be close to her dad. “Let me be honest, sweetheart. I’m your dad. Yes, I’m your friend as well, but first and foremost, I’m your dad. That means there are things in my life I don’t have to tell you, and that I don’t feel comfortable talking to you about.”

He paused, checking she was okay before he continued.

“That being said, when it affects you, I will always involve you. At the moment, Louis and I … it’s all new. You know I haven’t been involved with an Alpha in a long, long time, certainly not in the way I am with Louis. I’m nervous, and so’s he. We’re just seeing how it goes.”

Jasmine pulled the quilt up over her legs, playing with her rings before she spoke again. “Okay, I get that. Just … I want you to bring Louis here, okay? I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide him away from me, or that you like someone. You’re happy for me and George, and I want to be that way for you as well. Louis’ a good Alpha, Dad, even I can see that.”

“You’re a good kid,” Harry grinned, tugging her against him into a hug. “I’m sorry you had to see … that, though. No kid needs to see that.”

“Yeah, Dad. Cringe.”

“I mean, your innocent fifteen year old eyes have no idea what that even was, so ...” Jasmine snorted at that, and Harry pulled away, pretending to be horror stricken. “No. NO. NOPE. You’re young and sweet and innocent and I won’t hear anything less.”

Jasmine laughed for the first time that day, a full on belly laugh that made Harry laugh in return before dragging her back into his arms, enjoying a bit of closeness with his daughter.

“Off you go to bed, pickle. Sleep well, okay?”

“Will do. And you have fun texting loverboy. Tell him I said hi!”

Harry just poked his tongue, waiting until jasmine had left the room and had closed the door before he picked up his phone, doing just what his daughter had expected him to do. He missed his Alpha … what was an Omega to do?!


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s seven pounds thirty, please.”

Harry fished a ten pound note out of his wallet and handed it over with a smile. He waited for his change then shuffled along with the queue, grabbing the tray of goodies when it was ready. He wobbled for a second but got his balance, making his way over to where his Mum was sat, her fingers flying over her phone screen.

“Who are you texting?”

“Gemma, wants to know if Robin and I are coming for a roast at the weekend. She said to ask you and Jaz as well.”

Harry shrugged off his coat, taking care not to knock the table. “Definitely, won’t turn down Owen’s roast potatoes, she knows that. Tell her yes from us too, please.”

Anne did so, and clapped her hands happily when she saw Harry had brought her one of her favourite chocolate muffins to go with her latte, and a slice of brownie for himself with a large mug of tea.

“So. What’s happening with my wonderful son?” she asked, smiling kindly over at him.

When Anne had asked Harry to meet her in town later one afternoon in the week, Harry hadn’t been able to turn her down, not that he wanted to. What with Jasmine and Louis and work, it felt like it had been too long since he’d had time for a proper catch up with his mum. There was also the fact he wanted to mention Louis to her, needing it to come from him that he had a sort-of boyfriend rather than anyone else.

“Oh, the usual. Still working hard, and Jaz has been a typical teenager lately,” he moaned, making Anne nod knowingly. She had of course raised two teenagers pretty much single handedly (until she’d met Robin), so she knew all that it entailed. “She’s been fighting with George more than normal. I don’t know if it’s just Alpha and Omega hormone, or if there’s something more to it but she keeps insisting they’re fine.”

Anne sipped her coffee, mulling over her words. “All you can do is be there for her. Let her know you’re available to talk to. If you interfere, she won’t appreciate it, believe me. I went through all that with Gemma and it was a mess.”

The tinkling of the bell of the coffee shop stopped Harry talking, and he looked over, seeing an old man shuffle in, holding the door open for his elderly wife. “She’s just so young to be serious about an Alpha, Mum. I don’t know how far they’ve gone, or anything, but I’m worried it’s too much too soon.”

“As I said, all you can do is be there. She’s a good girl, Harry. She comes to you, and she’s not reckless. But what about you? Work okay?”

Harry spent the next few minutes talking keenly about his work, and about the patients he’d recently grown close to. When he’d started working at the hospital, the senior staff warned Harry from getting too close to patients, but Harry had found it impossible to work with them daily and not to grow an emotional attachment to them. Sure, it was heartbreaking when they became more sick, but for the most part, Harry loved his patients, and he was sure the majority loved him as well.

“Lynn talked to me about maybe applying for a more senior position, but … I’m not sure I want that,” he said before shoving a piece of brownie in his mouth, giving him an extra few seconds to decide what to say next. “I love my job, but I also love being able to switch off from it at the end of the day. If I took on more responsibility, it would mean more hours outside of work, and right now, I feel like I need to be there for Jaz.”

“You make enough to live on, Haz,” Anne reminded him. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Maybe think about it again when Jasmine’s left school, when you have more time for you.”

“Maybe. Sounds like a plan. Anyway, enough about us, how are you and Robin? Did you manage to book the cruise for your anniversary yet?”

Harry was all too aware by now that he was stalling, putting off the inevitable conversation he needed to have with her about Louis and their relationship. Still, he listened intently as Anne excitedly chattered about the holiday she’d booked, bringing up photos of the ship on her phone for Harry to see, telling them all about the activities they’d signed up for during the month long break.

“God, that sounds like heaven,” Harry said, wishing he could go along. It had been years since he and Jasmine had had a holiday, and in that moment he resolved to book them a weekend somewhere in the country, just a change of scene. “Is Gemma taking the cats?”

“Of course, you know your sister. Now, are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Harry almost choked on the gulp of tea he’d just taken, hating how his mother could see them through him with her magical ‘mother powers’. He’d never quite been able to do the same with Jasmine, much to his frustration.

“Dunno what you mean,” he mumbled as he proceeded to shred the brownie that was left on his plates, creating a pile of crumbs. “You want another drink, or-”

“No. I want my son to talk to me.”

Harry sighed, realising by now that resistance was futile. Anne could be like a dog with a bone when she wanted to be, and Harry knew she wasn’t going to let this one go easily.

“I … I’ve met someone?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, Harry?”

“Telling you,” he mumbled, feeling like a teenager in the wrong. “I … we’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks.”

“And what’s his name?”

Harry bit back a smile, almost unable to help himself whenever Louis came to mind. “Louis. He’s George’s Uncle. He and Jaz kind of set us up at Joe’s party. We got to talking, and … yeah.”

“You’re happy?”

A quick nod of his head was all Anne needed to know. “Very. He’s a lovely Alpha. I … I like him a lot, Mum.”

Anne reached out and took Harry’s hand. “I’m so glad, darling. You deserve to be happy, and if Louis is that person for you, then all the better. Just … bring him home sometime, okay? I’d love to meet the Alpha who has put a smile back on my baby’s face.”

Harry squeezed her hand gently, nodding slightly. “Will do. I … I didn’t expect to meet someone, you know. And part of me feels guilty, like I’m letting Jon and Jaz down by doing this, but-”

“Love … it’s been thirteen years. You have to forgive yourself, you need to stop punishing yourself for wanting to be happy. Jonathan was a wonderful Alpha, and you had a beautiful pup together. But he isn’t here now, and Louis is. He’d want you to move on, I know he would.”

Harry blinked away the tears, knowing deep down that Anne was right. It wasn’t something he and Jonathan had ever discussed, thinking that they were in their early twenties, and they had forever to look forward to together. But he knew his Alpha well, and in the same way he’d have wanted Jonathan to find someone to share his life with, he felt Jonathan would be the same.

“If Louis is the sort of Alpha you seem to think he is, he’ll go slow, love. He’ll let you work through this as you need to. Give him a chance to do that. I love you, Harry, and I’m here for you, alright? Just don’t throw away something that could be special because you’re scared of the past.”

Wise words, indeed. Harry finished off his coffee, and after finding out Jasmine and George were studying together and that Lottie would be feeding them, decided to head to Louis’ place, hoping the Alpha was in. His text asking as much went unanswered, so Harry hovered nervously outside the door a short while later, debating whether to knock when the front door flew open, revealing the Alpha with a black bag in his hand.

“Harry!”

“Oh, um, hi, sorry to turn up like this …”

“Don’t be daft. Head inside, I just need to take this to the bins …”

Harry did as he was told, and removed his shoes by the door before walking into Louis’ flat. It was definitely homely, every surface covered in photos, as well as many on the walls and Harry smiled at the thought that maybe one day, he and Jasmine would make Louis’ family photos. He sat on the edge of the sofa, feeling a bit out of place as he waited for the Alpha to arrive.

There were a few scented candles dotted around, but all Harry could smell was Alpha, and he wriggled almost uncomfortably, like he couldn’t contain himself. When the front door clicked shut, Harry couldn’t help getting to his feet and practically striding across the room, falling into Louis’ open arms. The Alpha held him tightly, making Harry feel safe and cared for as Harry kissed his neck, needing to connect in some way after the heavy chat with his mum.

“You okay, Omega?” Louis muttered, voice laced with concern as he led Harry over to the sofa, carefully sitting them both down. “Harry, you’re worrying me …”

Reluctantly, Harry sat up and gave Louis a wobbly smile. “Yeah, good. Just missed you … told my Mum about you.”

All Louis did was raise his eyebrows, but Harry saw a small smile trying to peek through, clearly proud Harry had considered him important enough to discuss with his mother. “Yeah? Was she … okay?”

“More than,” Harry insisted, lacing his fingers with Louis’ again, quite liking being alone with the Alpha without fear of interruptions. “She’s always wanted me to find someone else, but I told her it had to be right.”

“And we are?”

“We are,” Harry confirmed, kissing Louis’ lips quickly as if to seal the deal. “I did upset Jaz, though. Can’t bloody please everyone, can I?”

He proceeded to tell Louis about Jasmine seeing him covered in marks the Alpha had left on his body, and the chat they’d had afterwards. Louis just listened intently, giving Harry to talk and to air his feelings before he said anything, sat so closely on the sofa now that the Alpha filled each of Harry’s senses.

“Do you … I worry you think we’re moving too fast, for you or for Jaz,” Louis started, looking a little nervous at what he was saying. “I don’t think that, at all, but I want you to both be happy. I don’t want us coming between you two. Your relationship with Jaz is the most important thing-”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Harry interrupted, frowning. “We’re important, too. She did apologise for overreacting, and she admitted she didn’t have to know everything that went on with my life. But I want her to be part of this, you know? She’s my daughter, you want me, you get both of us, and I know you know that …”

“I do, always have.”

“I’m just scared she’s thinking I’m trying to replace her or something. That I’d rather hang out with you than be with her.”

“You’re so daft,” Louis chuckled, bringing Harry’s hand up to his lips, kissing and nuzzling it gently. “She doesn’t think that, I promise you. She has George as well, so she understands what it’s like to want to be around another person, especially an Alpha. It’s just a lot of change, for both of you. Maybe we should talk to her? Tell her we’re not leaping headfirst into anything, that we’re taking it slow and seeing how it goes. Does she know you told me about Jon?”

Harry shook his head. “Not yet. She doesn’t talk about him a lot, so it’s tricky to mention it sometimes. I know it upsets her. But I will tell her. I need to remember she’s sixteen soon, she’s growing up, and she’s so mature, Lou.”

“Because of you. You’ve raised your pup so well, Omega. She is so lucky to have you, and while things are changing, she’s still got you, and that won’t change.”

Harry leaned in and kissed Louis then, nudging his lips apart with his tongue, slowly pushing inside. He hummed contentedly as the Alpha’s hands roamed his thighs, one coming to rest on his waist, the other still holding Harry’s. Harry loved how he just lost himself in Louis’ kisses, and it was only when he felt himself getting hard he pulled away, knowing now wasn’t the time for anything like that.

“Want to come home with me? Lottie is feeding Jaz but we could maybe grab a pizza, and perhaps chat to her?”

“Sounds perfect, but let’s eat here. I’ve wanted to have you here for ages, and … I like the thought of coming home and smelling you in my place.” Harry quite liked how Louis’ cheeks flushed at that admission and he nodded eagerly, tucking his feet up under himself. “Good, that’s sorted then, I’ll grab the takeaway menus. Maybe you could text Jaz, warn her I’m coming with you to get her?”

Harry was surprised by how at home he felt in Louis’ place. Louis ordered the pizzas while Harry grabbed some plates and drinks from the kitchen, taking the chance to have a nosy around. It was clean and tidy, his fridge covered in handmade drawings from his niece, as well as a few magnets from places Harry assumed he’d been on holiday. 

“Having a good look, are we?” Louis mumbled, sliding his hands around Harry’s waist as they stared at the contents of his fridge. “I’m just teasing, I can smell your nerves from here, chill out, babe.”

The pizza arrived sooner rather than later, and the pair cuddled up under a blanket as they ate, a game show neither man was paying attention to playing to itself on the television. They cleared up, Harry insisting on washing the dishes, much to Louis’ dismay. He promised it was just one of his Omega traits, keeping a neat and tidy home, and Louis smiled at the thought, kissing Harry’s cheek when he was done.

“You ready for this?” Harry asked as Louis drove over to Lottie’s, the traffic having thinned out now it was early evening and past the work rush. “She can be hard work when she wants to be.”

“She was fine with me before. It’s all going to be fine, stop worrying your pretty head about it. We’re here, so put a smile on your face, grumpy.”

Harry laughed at that and did so, following Louis up the driveway. He was unsurprised to see Louis let him in the front door as he rang the bell, yelling his arrival. Poppy flew through the house and into his arms, wrapping her legs around Louis’ waist as Harry followed him inside, smiling his hello to Lottie who was reading on the sofa.

“Oh, hi, Harry. How are you?”

She went to get up but Harry shook his head, staying by Louis’ side. “Don’t get up, you look comfy. I’m good, you? Has my daughter been good?”

“Always is,” Lottie grinned. “She helped me do the salad for dinner, bless her. They’re up in George’s room, the door should be open …”

“Should bloody hope so,” Louis mumbled, putting Poppy back on the floor. “I’ll go and get her if you want, Haz? Wanted to say hi to George as well.”

Harry just nodded and waited for Lottie to invite him to sit, which she soon did as Louis took the stairs two at a time, not being at all quiet about the fact he was about to burst into their bedroom. Poppy wasted no time in climbing up and sitting next to him, not at all shy.

“Why you with Uncle Lou?” she asked, and Lottie smiled down at her book, leaving Harry to answer the question himself. 

“Uh, well, Louis- Uncle Louis and I are friends … you know Jaz is my daughter?”

“Yeah! I saw you at Daddy’s party. Is Uncle Lou your boyfriend?”

Lottie disguised her laugh as a cough, and Harry played nervously with the ring on his middle finger as he debated how to answer, not sure how much Louis had told his sister.

“Yes, he is,” came Louis’ voice from the doorway, and Harry stayed still as the Alpha walked into the room, picking up Poppy before he sat down next to Harry, plopping Poppy down on his lap. “Do you think that’s okay?”

“It’s cool,” she shrugged, clearly not bothered either way by Louis’ answer. “Just don’t kiss in front of me, okay? Mummy and Daddy do it all the time, and it’s gross! And Jaz and George … don’t want to put you and Harry on my naughty list!”

“We don’t want that, pickle,” Louis grinned, kissing the back of her head as he gave Harry a wink. “They’re just finishing up on the last question for their maths, then they’ll be done.”

The three adults made conversation while Poppy made her way off Louis’ lap to sit in Harry’s, apparently fascinated by his rings as her little fingers whirled them around and around, eventually pulling one off and sliding it onto her own thumb, laughing at how big it was. It reminded Harry so much of when Jasmine was her age, and he lost himself in nostalgia for a few minutes, until Jasmine and George walked hand in hand into the living room, a large bag hanging from her shoulder.

“I’m ready,” she said, causing everyone to start saying their goodbyes, Poppy making Harry promise he’d come around and play with her dollies one day. Louis had asked to be allowed to play too but Poppy gravely shook his head, telling him no because last time, he’d not been very good at playing. 

The drive back to Harry’s home was quiet, Jasmine texting on her phone, but as she went to go upstairs, it was Louis who asked her to chat for a minute, surprising Harry. Still, she listened and walked with them, Louis and Jasmine sitting at the table as Harry made them tea, listening in as Louis spoke, slowly and carefully like he was considering his words. It was the opposite to how Louis usually spoke; fast and frantic, like he had to get his thoughts out there in the world.

“...really like your dad, I hope you know that,” Louis began, and Harry smiled slightly at that, knowing Jasmine would like to hear that from him. “I can really see myself happy with him … I love spending time with him, and just being with him. I’ll be honest. I never thought I wanted to be with an Omega again, not outside of … well, you know. Harry’s changed all that for me.”

“I think he feels the same. I know he never thought he’d have another Alpha after my dad died. And I admit it was weird for a while, thinking of him with a boyfriend …” Harry glanced over at that, seeing that she was still looking at Louis, holding her own, “but he’s so happy, and I love that. You’re good for him. You seem like a good person, Louis. I just … I’m protective of my dad, you know? I really want to do the whole ‘you hurt him, I’ll hurt you’ speech but-”

“I won’t hurt him. Or you. I’m well aware you’ll always come first to him, rightfully so. But I hope you know I care about you too, and I’d like to become someone you can trust, that you can come to. I don’t want to replace your other dad, he’ll always be important in both of your lives. But … I’m here too. And I’ll always be, if you let me.”

Harry bit down hard on his bottom lip then, willing himself not to lose it completely at Louis’ emotional speech. The Alpha always seemed guarded around other people, even Jasmine to an extent but this was him being vulnerable. 

“Just don’t hurt him,” was the last thing Harry heard Jasmine mumble before he walked over, kissing Jasmine on her head before doing the same thing to Louis, sliding into the seat next to him. “Hey, Dad. Can I get the biscuits out?”

“Sure, love. Hey, Jaz?”

She turned around, giving him a smile so like Jonathan’s that Harry blinked a few times in quick succession, startled by how beautiful she looked. “Yeah?”

“Can, um, would you be okay if Louis stayed the night this week?”

She came back and set down a packet of bourbons, staying quiet for a minute, making Harry’s palms start to sweat nervously. He rubbed them on his jeans, glancing up at Louis before landing back on Jasmine again. 

“Course it is. But … keep the door open, yeah? Don’t want you two getting up to anything …”

They all burst out laughing at that cheeky comment, and Harry covered his face with his hands, unable to believe his fifteen year old daughter was alluding to such things. Still, after the lovebites she’d seen scattered across his skin, he couldn’t blame her, not really.

“Deal,” he joked, shaking her hand across the table, Louis’ hand resting on his thigh. “Can’t argue with you there!”

*****

After getting Jasmine’s permission, Louis staying over started to be a regular thing. He often came to the Styles’ home straight from work, sharing dinner with them before dozing off in Harry’s bed. The first morning they all had breakfast together was slightly awkward, Louis sat in some of Harry’s clothes, clearly too big for him but Jasmine’s smirk had lightened the mood as she quipped that maybe Louis would find her joggers slightly more comfortable.

Soon, he only began popping home for clean clothes, and before long, his washing was in Harry’s wash basket, he was shopping for the three of them instead of just himself, and they were feeling very codependent. The best thing of all, though, was how happy Harry had been. He woke up next to Louis every day with a smile, kissing the Alpha good morning, letting him scent him before he went off to work, feeling like he belonged. He’d missed that feeling since his bond with Jonathan had been severed, and Louis, bit by bit, was giving it back to him.

“I’m going upstairs to Facetime George,” Jasmine said late one night, pushing away from where she’d been leaning against her dad, the three of them watching a trashy movie on Channel 5. “G’night, Dad.” She bent down and hugged Harry tightly, kissing his cheek before she made her way to Louis, her typical goodnight routine. “Night, Lou. Sleep well.”

“You too, love,” he said, hugging her and kissing her cheek as well. She waved before she left the room, leaving the pair alone. Harry wasted no time in getting up and leaping onto the sofa where Louis was, curling into his side. They were more than happy to let Jasmine dominate her dad’s affections when she was around, but after she left them, Harry more than made up for the separation. “Missed you.”

“Silly Alpha. Was only over there,” Harry teased as Louis’ fingers slipped under the ratty t-shirt he was wearing, tickling the soft skin of his hip. “Oh, did I tell you Morgan went home today? It was so nice seeing him well, Lou. He almost skipped out of the hospital, bless him.”

“Must be nice, seeing the kids going home to their families,” Louis replied, muting the television and giving Harry his whole attention. “I wish I could see you at work, all cute and playing with the little ones.”

Harry giggled, burying his face in Louis’ chest for a moment, allowing himself to inhale the Alpha’s scent. “Yeah, it doesn’t feel like work most of the time, I’ll admit. Perfect job for someone who loves children, really.”

They finished off their drinks before they went upstairs together. Harry knocked and kissed Jasmine goodnight before he joined Louis in the bathroom, the pair brushing their teeth side by side. Harry looked up into the mirror and stared at their reflections for a moment, realising how domestic they looked like this, happy in their silence, in the mundaneness of their routine.

“What?” Louis asked, mouth full of toothpaste before he leaned down, rinsing out his mouth. “You’ve got a dopey look on your face, Omega.”

Harry held up a finger and quickly cleaned himself up before he took Louis’ hand, leading him through to what had all but become  _ their _ bedroom. He could hear Jasmine giggling loudly down the hall and he smiled as he closed and locked the door, hoping she’d stay in her room for the rest of the night.

Taking a step forward, Harry reached out and rested his hands on the Alpha’s chest, blinking slowly, taking in the sight of him. The thing was, Harry loved him like this. Louis had a bit of scruff on his face where he hadn’t shaved for a few days, the hair gel that made his hair styled in the morning had all but worn out, leaving his hair soft and feathery around his face. This was the side of the Alpha that only Harry got to see, and he hoped Louis knew that he never took it, or him, for granted.

There were no words as Harry leaned in, kissing him softly. He hummed in pleasure as Louis’ hands found his waist, pulling the Omega closely against him. As they kissed, Harry let his hands sneak up and into Louis’ hair, tangling there as he let Louis lead him, parting his lips for Louis’ tongue to slip inside.

“Alpha …” Harry mumbled when Louis moved away from his lips, kissing down his jawline. “I … I want …”

“Tell me, Omega,” Louis mumbled, sucking a bruise into Harry’s collarbone, where he could thankfully hide it at work. “I need to know what you want.”

Harry just sighed and tilted his head, shuddering from head to toe as Louis licked over his bonding spot again, something he’d taken to doing more often. Harry wasn’t sure what it meant, and he didn’t quite have the courage to ask, so he just enjoyed everything Louis gave him, whatever it might mean. 

“I … I want to sleep with you.”

Louis pulled back for a moment, his cheeks rosy as he gave Harry a soft smile. “We’ve been sleeping next to each other for days, darling. But sure, I would never say no to that.”

He brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed it again in a gesture that Harry adored, so old-fashioned yet full of love and intimacy. “No, I … I didn’t mean …” Harry knew he was blushing again, and he silently cursed his Omega emotions, wishing everything wasn’t always quite so at the surface, ready to show him up. “I, uh, mean … you know … sex. I want to. Have. Uh. Sex.”

Louis chuckled and pressed their lips together quickly, cupping Harry’s cheek with a gentle hand. “Well, I’d love that. As long as you’re sure, and you’re ready. What about, um, protection? You’re not on anything as far as I know …”

“I have condoms,” Harry mumbled, turning around and walking over to his bedside table, pulling out the box he’d braved buying in town the other day. He’d hated how red he’d gone as the shop assistant had scanned it, knowing he was in his mid thirties and shouldn’t be ashamed of having sex, but he couldn’t quite get over the embarrassment of the situation. “It’s a while until my heat, we should be safe?”

Louis took the condom box, looking down at it for a moment before he threw it on the bed, taking both of Harry’s shaking hands in his. “I’d love to. Let’s just take it slow, okay?”

Harry nodded, and, in a fit of bravery, reached down and grabbed the hem of Louis’ shirt, starting to lift it. Louis realised what was happening and raised his arms, smiling as his bare torso was revealed, his t-shirt flying across the room. Harry took the chance to run his hands all over Louis’ bare chest, everything feeling slightly different now there was intent behind his actions.

“You’re beautiful, Omega,” Louis whispered as he started to slide Harry’s t shirt up his chest, kissing where his fingers trailed. Harry looked down, enjoying seeing Louis worshipping his body like this. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been together like this before, but knowing how it was going to end, with Louis inside of him, made Harry feel things he hadn’t in too long. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Harry.”

“Please,” Harry whispered, licking his lips as Louis began to push his shorts down, letting them fall to the floor. He shakily stepped out of them, feeling exposed, standing there in just his tight underwear. He knew they weren’t hiding anything, but stayed still as Louis took a step back, his eyes raking from Harry’s feet to his head, and back again, resting at his eyes. “Your turn, Lou…”

Louis didn’t hesitate, stepping out of his shorts, his boxers soon following. The Alpha was bare in front of Harry and he gulped, seeing Louis was already half hard. He watched the Alpha took himself in his hand, making a few quick strokes as he openly stared at Harry, making the Omega feel wanted.

“I want to touch you, Omega.”

Harry just nodded and gasped when Louis hooked his fingers in the elastic of Harry’s underwear, pulling them down swiftly before he wrapped his hand around him, his other hand still on himself. He and Jonathan had had their fair share of sex when they were younger, but Harry was quite sure this was the most erotic moment of his entire life. He let Louis stroke him a few more times before he allowed the Alpha to lead him over the bed, bouncing slightly as his body hit the mattress.

“You know, you’re, uh …” Louis cleared his throat before he knelt on the bed, still touching himself as Harry just laid there, unsure what to do. “I haven’t been with an Omega for so long. But I want to. With you. I just wanted you to know this really means so much to me.”

“Then kiss me,” was all Harry could say. So Louis did.

Their naked bodies rolled together on the bed as Louis’ hands roamed everywhere, mapping Harry’s skin with soft, loving touches. Both men were hard, and Harry’s mind was filled with thoughts of how Louis would feel inside him, how the Alpha’s knot would feel buried in his body. It was Louis who rolled over first, rummaging in the bedside drawer for the lube, knowing where Harry kept his personal items now.

“You sure about this?” Louis asked, face etched with concern as he made sure Harry was certain, which he definitely was.

“I am, I want you. Just… you.”

He parted his legs and held his breath as Louis shuffled between them, looking down at the most private part of his body. They’d shared handjobs and blowjobs until now, but Louis’ hands had refrained from going any further. Still, Harry did feel ready, and he nervously rested his hands on his belly as Louis opened the lube, drizzling a little onto his fingers.

“Okay, Omega, just relax for me, and tell me if you need to stop. I want this only to feel good.”

His eyes fluttered shut as Louis ran his finger around Harry’s entrance, applying just enough pressure that the Omega wanted more. He shifted his hips, and Louis smiled at him as he slowly slid a finger inside. It felt like too long since Harry had had anything bar his own fingers or one of his heat toys inside him, so Louis’ warm finger breaching him like this was almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Oh god… I… more, please, more-”

Louis left it with only one finger for now, but Harry moaned and writhed on the bed as he began to pump it in and out, slowly stretching Harry’s hole, readying him for more. “Love, you need to be quiet, Jaz is only down the hall…”

“Feels too good,” Harry whimpered, turning his head and muffling his whines in his pillow. He could see how his noises were affecting the Alpha, who was touching himself at the same time now, but still entirely focused on Harry’s body and what he was doing to him. “Love this, I… so good, want you, Alpha.”

“You have me. I’m yours.”

Those words sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, and he cried out as Louis pushed in a second finger beside his first, really stretching Harry for the first time. Louis gently shushed him and worked his fingers back and forth, eyes barely moving from where his digits were inside Harry’s body. It made Harry feel exposed, but in the best way, the Omega parting his legs a little more, giving Louis room to work.

Eventually, Louis let go of his own cock and came up the bed, kissing Harry deeply as his hand worked between the Omega’s legs, their sweaty bodies rocking together, lost in the pleasure and how Harry felt from all this attention from his Alpha. It was when Louis started to scent him that he tried to clamp his legs together, making Louis pull up, looking panicked down at the Omega.

“Shit, too much? I’m sorry, we can stop-”

“No, I just-” He laughed quickly, covering his face with his hands for a brief moment, “I don’t want to come yet, and … I nearly did.”

“Oh.  _ Ohhhhh _ ,” Louis said, smirking now, starting to rock his fingers gently. “Was it the scenting?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Damn. Wanted you to smell like me …”

“Do it when you’re … inside me.”

“Fuck.”

Louis pulled his fingers out now and reached for the condom box, ripping the top off and pulling one out. Harry watched with heavy eyes as Louis rolled it down his length, and he swallowed as he saw the swell of where Louis’ knot would later pop. it felt like a lot, but Harry felt calmer as Louis leaned over, a hand between their bodies, holding himself in place between Harry’s cheeks, ready to finally take him.

“So beautiful like this, just for me,” Louis whispered as he started to push inside, already stretching Harry more than he’d expected. The Omega bit back a gasp, scrabbling for Louis’ hand as they kissed deeply, his legs now up around the Alpha’s waist, holding him in place. “So perfect for me, Omega…”

“Alpha-” 

Their kisses became sloppy and messy as Louis drew his hips back before thrusting in quickly, making Harry’s back arch, letting Louis slide in deeper. It was an overload of sensations for the Omega, and he grabbed at Louis, pulling him down so he could sink his teeth into the side of Louis’ neck, a primal instinct he couldn’t control at all. 

Harry loved feeling like he didn’t speak for Louis to know how he felt. It was as if the Alpha was in tune with every part of Harry’s body, and he touched and kissed and licked slowly around as if he had all the time in the world, all as his hips drove relentlessly into Harry, his thick Alpha length making Harry feel more full than before.

“Feel amazing … always want to be inside my Omega,” Louis uttered, and Harry shivered at the words, at how he felt claimed by Louis like this. They might not be at a bonding stage yet but for Harry, this right here was more than enough for now. “Want everyone to know you’re mine, Omega. My Omega.”

“Yes,” Harry gasped on a particularly hard thrust, throwing his head back and exposing his bonding spot. “Harder, need it- please, Alpha-“

“Going to give you what you need, baby,” Louis whispered, before all words were lost as his pace turned frantic, his hands pinning Harry’s to the bed by now, the Omega told under his control. Harry could smell the Alpha pheromones rolling off Louis in waves, and he was all too aware of how he must smell to the Alpha as well, their mixed scents only adding to the intensity of what was happening between them. He could feel Louis’ cock start to swell inside him, and when Louis pulled up to look at him, his eyes were dark, and Harry knew what was coming.

“Knot me-“ he pleaded, blinking rapidly, trying to stay in the moment as much as he could. “Need your big Alpha knot- want you to. Please, Alpha … knot me.”

Louis grunted and buried his head again in Harry’s neck, scenting him. Harry wriggled but dug his heels into Louis’ lower back, murmuring ‘Alpha, Alpha’ over and over, feeling how Louis’ muscles tightened each time, reacting to his Omega voice and the desperation he could pick up from Harry’s scent, the Omega unable to hide anything. 

“Mine. My Omega,” Louis growled, a deep and throaty noise Harry had never heard from him before, and he responded with a whine, digging his nails into the backs of Louis’ hands. “Fuck, I-“

“Your knot,” Harry all but screamed, and he closed his eyes as Louis released one of his hands, reaching between their bodies and gripping him almost roughly, moving hard and fast over Harry’s cock until the Omega came with a cry, completely lost in his orgasm and the feeling of complete and utter bliss. “Alpha!”

In his haze, Harry didn’t feel Louis pull out of him as his knot started to pop, swelling enormously at the base of his cock. He stayed dazed on the bed as Louis shifted up his body, sitting now on Harry’s chest as his fist flew over his length, muttering words about his Omega, and how good Harry had been for him. 

Harry felt rather than saw the Alpha’s come splatter over his body, and he reached up with a shaky hand, feeling how big Louis’ knot was, and he whined, missing how it would have felt inside him even though he hadn’t yet been acquainted with it and had nothing to miss.

Louis swiped his fingers through the come quickly cooling on Harry’s cheek and he fed his fingers between the Omega’s parted lips, smirking as Harry’s tongue flitted around them , sucking him clean.

“Such a sexy Omega, aren’t you? You were amazing, my love, I just …” he finished his sentence with a harsh kiss to Harry’s lips, prompting a smile from the younger man. “Wow, you were amazing. So good for me, darling.”

Harry just hummed in contentment, still riding the high of his orgasm, his head feeling a little fuzzy. His eyelids felt heavy, and he blinked, willing himself to keep his eyes open, wanting more time with Louis after what they’d shared. He pouted when Louis lifted himself off Harry’s body and left him cold and alone on the bed, whispering words as he disappeared.

“I’m here,” he reassured Harry, the mattress dipping next to the sleepy Omega. Part of him wanted to bring up the fact Louis hadn’t done what he’d asked but at the same time, everything felt just too good to even speak. He rolled into Louis’ body and wrapped his arms around Louis, tugging him down. “Sleep, Omega. You deserve it after that, you were beautiful. So beautiful for me.”

The last thing Harry remembered before he fell into a fitful sleep was the Alpha’s lips on his own, on his cheeks, his hands pressed against his belly as the pair curled up together, closer than they’d ever been. It was intimacy Harry had missed for years, and he didn’t quite have the words to tell Louis exactly what it meant.

A few hours later though, it was a different story. Harry had startled awake for some unknown reason, and it had taken him a few minutes to calm himself down, trying not to wake Louis up. Still, something felt off, and after a while, Harry slipped out of the Alpha’s arms and tiptoed to his dresser, fishing out a pair of boxers and pulling them on.

He walked out of their room, smiling to himself at the fact he’d thought of it as  _ their _ bedroom now, and headed for the bathroom. He squinted in the mirror when the light flickered on, too bright for his sensitive eyes, and admired the marks Louis had left on his chest, his nipples redder and puffier than he’d ever seen them. He used the loo and wiped his face down with a cool flannel, ignoring the ache in his ass that hadn’t been there tonight.

It was as he crept back into the bedroom that he jumped, seeing Louis sat up on his side of the bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

“Shit, you made me jump…” Harry mumbled, closing the door behind him before he walked back into bed, sliding under the covers. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t, I just stirred and you weren’t in my arms.” Louis leaned over and kissed Harry gently, running a soft fingertip over his marks. “Wow … these … wow.”

Harry just smiled and shuffled further under the covers, biting on his lip at how it felt to have Louis touch him again, just hours after they’d been intimate for the first time. He tilted his chin up again and kissed Louis gently, cupping the other man’s cheek.

“Lou … can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Louis muttered, his voice husky with sleep, just how Harry liked it. “You can ask me anything, Omega.”

“Just … I’m scared of upsetting you, Alpha.”

“Don’t be. Come on, lovely.”

Harry closed his eyes and breathed out slowly before he spoke again. “Why … why didn’t you knot me? I know I was, like, mad for it, but I begged and … you didn’t. Why?”

“Oh sweetheart …” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head quickly before he looked at him again, his blue eyes filling with what Harry could only describe as love. “It wasn’t that I didn’t want to. I did, so much. You must have felt how much I did.”

“Then why? I … I don’t understand, Lou.”

“Because having sex with you last night was amazing enough,” Louis began, taking Harry’s hand and holding it tightly. “I haven’t had sex that means something like ours did last night in so long. I felt so much for you, it felt so special. Just feeling you around me was everything, Omega.”

“Okay, but …”

“I want our first knot to be the same, to feel the same. I want it to be a time we can just focus on that, where it can be so meaningful. Do you get me, Omega? Do you see?”

Harry nodded, a small smile crossing his lips. “Yeah. Maybe … soon, though? Really want to feel it, Alpha, to feel you knot me, make me yours.”

“Soon, I promise,” Louis whispered, sealing his promise with a kiss. “We have so much to look forward to. So many nights falling asleep together, making love all night …”

Harry beamed in the darkness when Louis flicked off the light, tucking himself against the Alpha, not caring he was the bigger of the two. Sometimes he loved being an Omega, being the one who craved comfort, especially from an Alpha like Louis who gave it so readily. “So happy right now.”

“Me too, my love,” Louis whispered, his cool fingers trailing up and down Harry’s front, soothing him back to sleep. “Never been happier.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You sure she’s going to like it?”

“Harry, she will love it,” Louis said, rearranging the enormous bunch of flowers he’d snuck out of the house at six am to buy for Jasmine, ready to celebrate her big day. “How can she not? Look at this place. You’ve done an amazing job.”

Harry walked over to Louis and allowed himself to be hugged for a moment, kissing the Alpha’s cheek. “I still can’t believe my baby is sixteen, Lou. How did that happen? Where have all those years gone?”

Louis just chuckled, shrugging slightly. “No idea. I’m just grateful I’ve gotten to know her over these past few months, that I can be part of this now. It means a lot to me, you know.”

“What does?”

“That you’ve let me help you with this today. I know how special today is, for you especially, so-”

“Oh don’t be daft,” Harry laughed, his hands on Louis’ lower back, tugging them together. “You’re my boyfriend. My Alpha. I want you part of today, just like Jaz does. Besides, I couldn’t have done this without you. Thank god you’re on summer holidays, huh?”

They kissed gently, but sprang apart when Harry heard footsteps on the stairs. He whirled around and grabbed Louis’ hand, eyes fixed on the doorway where eventually, his sleep rumpled daughter appeared, shock evident on her face.

“Oh my god!”

“Happy birthday sweetheart!”

“Happy 16th, Jaz!”

Harry held out his arms and he felt incredibly emotional as Jasmine ran into him, almost trembling against him as she cuddled him tightly. He scrunched his eyes closed, his emotions already getting the better of him. When he finally opened his eyes, just before Jasmine pulled away, Louis sent him a soft smile, and he felt so grateful the Alpha was there, sharing in Jasmine’s special day.

“This is amazing,” Jasmine said, looking around in awe. Harry was glad she looked so happy because he’d already been up for hours, organising everything and making it perfect for his only daughter. In the corner of the room were two rose gold balloons in the numbers 1 and 6, as well as a few presents in co-ordinating paper. There were also the flowers Louis had gotten that morning, and other balloons scattered around the floor. Harry had gone all out, that was for sure. “Dad, I can’t believe you both did this for me. Louis … thank you.”

Harry felt more emotional as he watched his daughter embrace his boyfriend. Jasmine had accepted Louis without question when she realised the pair were serious about each other, and Harry often caught her smiling at them when they were just hugging on the sofa, or cooking side by side in the kitchen. It felt right that Louis was part of today.

“Right, present time …” Harry exclaimed, gleefully clapping his hands together before he headed over to where the presents were stacked, grabbing a few gift bags. “I know you’ll open most at the party later on, but there’s a few things we wanted to give you from us beforehand, if that’s okay?”

Jasmine nodded and sat on the sofa, Harry sinking down next to her. Louis sat in the armchair opposite, phone in place ready to capture the moments as she revealed the gifts. First up was a pair of heels Harry knew she’d been coveting, and he and Louis had spent far too long in the shop making sure they had the right ones, but Jasmine’s face told Harry he most certainly had. She slipped them on, looking rather funny with heels and pyjamas, but she looked so thrilled Harry couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than they looked perfect.

Next, she opened a few other small bits and pieces Harry had picked up on their shopping trip; some hair accessories, a bottle of her favourite perfume, and he’d framed a beautiful photo that Louis had taken of her and George a few weeks ago when they’d all gone to the pub together for a Sunday lunch. 

“Okay, this one is from me,” Harry said, nervously handing over a small box he’d held back, not wanting to add it to her main stack of presents. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

His eyes flitted up to Louis’, the other man smiling encouragingly at him as Jasmine slowly unpeeled the paper, lifting the lid of the small box inside. She gasped when she saw it, and Harry saw tears already gathering in her eyes.

“Oh my god, is this…”

Harry nodded as she reached in, hooking out the necklace. “It’s your Dad’s wedding ring. They gave it back to me after he passed away, and I always knew I wanted to give it to you one day. Today felt right. I had it polished for you … I thought it would be nice to have some of him here with you today. He’d have been so happy to see you turn sixteen, darling.”

Jasmine was openly crying now, and she launched herself at Harry, holding him almost too tightly around the neck, her tears falling against his skin. He was crying too, but as she pulled back, holding out the necklace, he took it from her, watching her turn around.

“Move your hair, Jaz.”

She did, and Harry fumbled with the clasp for a moment before he got it open, slipping the clasp together. She turned and showed how the ring nestled just beneath her collarbones, the gold metal shining brightly.

“I love it. This means so much to me … I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”

“Right, let me get some tea on,” Louis said, suddenly standing up and leaving the room. Harry frowned, knowing Louis had planned on giving her a gift of his own.

“Is he okay, Dad?”

“I don’t know. Mind if I check on him?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll just text George, give you two a minute. And Dad?” Harry paused, looking back down at Jasmine’s smiling face. “Honestly, this is the most perfect present. It means so much you’ve given it to me.”

“He belonged to both of us, it’s about time you got to have something more to remember him by.”

Jasmine nodded, her bottom lip trembling again. “Go and see Lou. I’ll be in there in a minute.”

Harry did as he was told, and was surprised to see Louis facing out of the kitchen window into the garden, his hands on the worktop as he stared out. He slowly walked up behind him, hooking his chin over the Alpha’s shoulder, taking the chance to inhale his scent, letting it calm him.

“You alright, Alpha?”

Louis nodded, but stayed facing away from Harry. “I am. Just got a bit emotional there. I felt like I was intruding a bit, like that was just for you and Jaz …”

“Lou,” Harry sighed, bringing his hands to Louis’ hips and turning him gently. “You’re part of this family now. I wanted you here, and so does Jaz. You know about Jonathan, and I want you to be part of all the memories we make now, even the ones that include him in some way. He was my first Alpha, I can’t and don’t want to get away from that fact. But you’re my present and my future. I’m lucky I’ve been able to have you both in my lifetime.”

They kissed gently for a moment, and Harry could feel the tension seep out of Louis’ body, the Alpha calming down as Harry allowed him to scent him, willing his body to stay under control, at least until tonight.

“George is going to come over in about an hour with the presents” Jasmine called, walking into the kitchen, ignoring her father and his boyfriend kissing in the corner. “Said he wanted to do them before the party. Then we can get ready when he goes?”

“Definitely,” Harry grinned, having been primed for nails and hair for weeks now. He’d spent a few nights forcing Louis to let him paint his nails so he could practise the look he wanted to do on Jasmine, loving how Louis allowed it even if he did take the polish off just a few hours after it was done. “But first, we feast!”

*****

Harry was sat on the edge of his and Louis’ bed, nervously tapping his foot. He felt Louis rest a hand on his thigh, stopping the movement, and he turned, a repentant look on his face.

“Sorry. Just … nervous.”

“She’s going to look beautiful, you know that.”

“Yeah, I-”

Harry stopped speaking when there was a light knock at their door, and Louis softly called for her to come in, the pair’s eyes fixed on the doorway. The wooden door slowly opened, and Jasmine walked in, Harry’s eyes immediately filling with tears again for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

“Jaz …”

“You like it?” she asked, giving them a twirl. They’d both seen the dress before, given they’d both taken Jasmine shopping for it, but seeing it on her, with her hair and makeup done was something else. In a way, she looked much older than her sixteen years, and Harry couldn’t quite believe he’d created such a stunning Omega. “Say something, one of you …”

“You look beautiful,” Louis offered, grasping Harry’s tightly, trying to bring the Omega back down to earth. 

“Would you finish zipping it up, Louis? I couldn’t reach …”

“Course,” Louis replied, hopping to his feet and carefully moving her hair out of the way, sliding the zip up and into place. “There you are, love. You really do look stunning. George is a very lucky Alpha.”

“My baby girl,” Harry said, finally finding his words as he stood up, carefully embracing her, making sure not to crease the soft material. “I can’t believe how grown up you look. Look at you.” He held her at arms length and took in her features, some of his, some of Jonathan’s mirrored back at him. “I’m so proud of you, love.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Jasmine said she wanted to change her earrings, and Harry looked to Louis, who was now shifting around.

“Go on. You’ll regret it if you wait until later.”

Louis nodded. “Come with me?”

Together, hand in hand, they walked to Jasmine’s room, knocking on the door. She called them, and Louis stepped in first, Harry right behind him, being a silent support, knowing Louis needed to have this moment with Jasmine.

“I, uh … I have something for you,” he started, and Jasmine took his hand, leading him over to her bed, where they sat next to each other. Harry stayed in the doorway, happy to just watch, his heart full of complete love for the two people in front of him, the two people most important to him in the whole world. “I know your dad gave you something from your other father, and I hope you don’t think I’m stepping on any toes here, but … I wanted you to have something from me as well.”

He handed over a beautifully wrapped gift, and the wry smile Jasmine gave him told Harry she knew he hadn’t wrapped it.

“Dad wrapped this, didn’t he?”

“Hey, I bought it, that’s the important part!” Louis protested, making the three laugh, easing a little of the tension. “I really hope you like it.”

Jasmine opened it up, and revealed the gift inside. Harry had let Louis choose it, knowing it had come from him, but when Louis had pointed it out at the jewellers, he knew it was perfect. So did Jasmine, judging by her face.

“Louis, it’s gorgeous …”

“Really?”

“Yes! I love it. Can you put it on?”

Louis nodded and laid the bracelet on her wrist, gently fastening it in place. It was a delicate silver bracelet, nothing too chunky, but it was the gemstones embedded in the silver bar at the front which meant the most.

“Uh … so … the amethyst, that’s February birthstone, for your dad. The peridot, that’s August, for you. And, um, the turquoise is December, for, uh-”

“You,” Jasmine finished, her eyes still fixed on it. “It’s us. Our family. I love it so much. I’m so grateful you’re in our lives, Louis. You’ve made Dad so happy, and me. Love you, Louis.”

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Louis said as Jasmine hugged him, the gemstones on her bracelet glittering in the sunlight that was bathing her room. He kissed her cheek before she pulled away, dashing over to Harry to show off her new jewellery.

The family went back downstairs then, heading into the garden and waited in the sunshine for the guests to arrive. They’d prepared far too much food, and despite Harry wanting to go all out and hire a hall somewhere for the party, Jasmine had been insistent on it being at home with their family and her closest friends.

George, Lottie, Joe and Poppy arrived first, and Harry and Louis hung back, letting the birthday greet her guests, watching her hug them as if they were their own family. Poppy squealed when she realised Louis was already there and leapt at him, while George came over and hugged Harry, the pair watching Jasmine from a distance as she chatted easily with Lottie and Joe.

Music pumped through the speakers Louis had set up as more people arrived. Harry’s family were next, and soon, a gaggle of teenage girls were sat on the patio, chatting and giggling amongst themselves as Louis started up the barbecue, Harry playing host with drinks and snacks. George’s hand was resting on his Omega’s back, a gentle but claiming touch that had Harry smiling, liking how protective George was over Jasmine. The present pile was growing, and Harry couldn’t wait to see what his daughter had been given later on.

Even though he baked a great cake, Harry had paid rather a lot of money for a local bakery to make the most beautiful cake, which was sitting on the side in the kitchen, waiting for the big reveal. When all the guests had arrived, Harry dragged Gemma and Anne inside, showing off the cake with an excited smile on his face.

“She really does look gorgeous,” Gemma commented, arms linked with her brother as the siblings faced their mother. “I can’t believe you had her sixteen years ago.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry muttered. He’d already got the photo albums out twice that day, and he knew if Gemma kept on, he’d make it a third. “She’s having an amazing day, though.”

“Well, she’s a very lucky girl. You and Louis have done an amazing job.”

“He’s been so brilliant,” Harry gushed, not needing a reason to praise Louis to his mum, not that he needed to win her over at all. “He was out at six to get the flowers so they’d be fresh, and he gave her the bracelet.”

Gemma and Anne both nodded. “She showed us,” Gemma said. “What a lovely thought. Was that his idea?”

“Oh yes. He chose it and everything. He wanted something from him that linked the three of us.”

“He’s a keeper, hmm?”

“It’s been nearly four months,” Harry shrugged, struggling to hold back his smile. “But yeah. Jasmine loves him, and I can’t imagine my life without him now. And believe me, I never thought I’d think that about another Alpha.”

“You deserve happiness,” Anne said, reiterating her words from months ago. “It makes me so happy to see you being looked after, and so in love.”

Harry blushed then, knowing it was true, but that he still hadn’t used those words with Louis. He had wanted to save them, but every time he had gone to say them, he’d chickened out, hoping Louis knew without him having to say just how he felt about the Alpha. 

“Right, I, uh … better go and make sure Lou hasn’t burnt the food.”

He hurried off, leaving a smirking Anne and Gemma in his wake, the pair soon following him back out into the garden. Harry needn’t have worried, because Louis was already being assisted by Joe, plates of cooked food being put on the table, the younger guests already helping themselves. Harry went and stood beside his Alpha, quite liking how Louis was sweating as he worked, looking very Alpha and in charge.

“Need a hand?”

“Nope. You go and keep that daughter of yours company.”

Harry sighed dramatically. “I’m not needed. She has George and her friends. I’m just a burden.”

“Sod off,” Louis laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss. “Mingle. Go and chat to my sister, or Poppy. She’ll talk your ear off, that child never runs out of crap to talk about, I swear-”

“Uncle Louis, guess what! I went to ballet the other day and …” she chattered away and Louis mumbled a soft ‘told you so’ at Harry before the Omega darted off, leaving Louis to it. 

Harry was just about to greet a few of Jasmine’s friends he knew when his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he frowned, knowing pretty much all of the people who ever called him were in his garden. He reached for the device and felt the blood drain from his face when he saw who it was.

“Diana?”

“ _ Hello, Harry, _ ” came a voice through the speaker, and Harry walked as quickly as he could into the house, determined to talk to the woman properly. “ _ I’m sorry, I’m sure you’re busy, but I know today is Jasmine’s birthday…” _

“It is,” he confirmed, pleased the woman had remembered. “She’s sixteen today. Did you get the photos I sent you last month? She’s really grown up, she’s a lot like Jonathan now…” Harry’s heart ached as he heard the woman sniff on the other end of the phone, and he waited patiently for her to gather herself before he spoke again. “He’d be so proud of the young lady she’s turned into, Diana.”

Jasmine appeared in the doorway then, and Harry beckoned her over, patting the sofa next to him.

“ _ Is she having a good day? Are you doing anything nice for her?” _

“Uh, she’s here with me, Diana. Do you want to speak to her?”

“ _ Would she want to?” _

Harry turned to Jasmine and saw her nod, holding her hand out for the phone.

“She does. I’ll pass you over, speak soon.”

Jasmine took the phone and took a breath before she spoke. “Hi, Grandma.”

Harry stood up to give Jasmine some privacy, and he walked out of the door and straight into Louis, the Alpha steadying him. He immediately sank his face into Louis’ neck, needing reassurance.

“Hey … are you alright? You disappeared inside so quickly, I wanted to check, left Joe with the barbie …”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry hummed, finally getting the courage to stand up, letting Louis hold his hands. “I got a call. It was Diana. Jonathan’s mum.”

“Oh I see. Is she okay?”

“Mm hmm. We don’t usually speak much, I write to her and send her photos and stuff, but … after Jonathan died, she broke down. Ended up in hospital, and now she lives in a facility. First time she’s called on Jaz’s birthday for years.”

“Shit. That must be tough.”

“Yeah. But I don’t want to do this now. Can we talk about it later? Sorry, I just … I can’t do it now. I want to enjoy today.”

“Anything you need. Hey, you’re doing amazing, you know that? This whole thing is fab, and everyone’s having a great time. I’ll get George to come sit with her. Let’s go.”

Harry took Louis’ hand and let the Alpha lead him outside, the pair sticking close together. Having Louis’ scent nearby kept Harry grounded, and they chatted with Joe and Lottie, who were both manning the barbecue in Louis’ absence. Joe insisted on carrying on for a while, letting Louis and Harry make the rounds, chatting to their other guests.

It felt like hours later when finally people started to leave, thanking Harry, Louis and Jasmine for an amazing party. Jasmine hugged and thanked each of them for her gifts, and had even made Harry make notes on who had got her what, so she could send thank you notes later on. There was so much clearing up to be done, but Louis and Harry made quick work of dumping most of it in black bags, leaving the rest until the next day.

George hung back when his parents left, Louis promising Lottie he would give him a ride back later on. They all waved them off, Poppy crying in the back seat because she’d wanted to stay so Jasmine had ended up promising the little girl that she and George would take her out later in the week for an ice cream at the park, cheering her up a little.

“Had a good day?” Harry asked as he and Louis squeezed themselves into the armchair, Jasmine and George both splayed out on the sofa. Her dress had ridden up a little high, exposing her thighs, and George’s hand was rather high on her leg for his liking but he let it go, knowing he had to trust the pair. 

“The best,” Jasmine grinned, looking exhausted but beyond happy. “Best day of my life, my three favourite people around me, lots of cake and presents … what more does a girl want?”

Louis’ hand tightened on the curve of Harry’s waist then, and he looked down, pecking the Alpha’s lips. They all talked for a while, Jasmine telling them all about her call with Diana now they had a bit of time to themselves. She wasn’t as emotional as Harry had expected, but Harry was grateful she’d been so kind to the grandma she’d never really had a chance to know.

“I said we’d send her some photos from today, Dad, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, of course,” Harry replied, nodding. “Did you tell her…”

“About your present to me? Yeah. She said it was lovely. I told her about Louis’ present too.”

Harry blanched at that, trying not to react too much given Louis was next to him, but as usual, he could hide nothing from the Alpha.

“It’s alright,” Louis muttered.

“I hadn’t told her about me and Lou,” Harry said, feeling embarrassed he hadn’t thought to do so.

“I know. That’s why I did,” Jasmine said matter of factly. “She was happy for you, Dad. Asked what I thought of him, if he was a good Alpha, if he was worthy of you.”

“And …”

“I said of course he is. I told her he treats you well, that he’s respectful and kind, and just lovely. That he’s become like a dad to me.”

“Fucking hell, Jaz,” Louis sniffed then, not shy in wiping away his tears. “Fuck. Get off, Haz, I need a hug.”

He walked over and leaned over, hugging Jasmine tightly, the room full of emotion. George and Harry shared a smile as the two embraced, and Harry knew Louis was whispering something to her that he couldn’t hear, but was more than happy to let them have their moment together. 

The rest of the night passed quickly, and Louis eventually drove George home while Harry and Jasmine got ready for bed, deciding to leave the rest of the clear up until the following morning.

“Had a good birthday?” Harry asked as Jasmine brushed out her hair, and she nodded, her father’s wedding ring still shining. “I’m glad. You deserved an amazing day.”

“I really did have one. I don’t feel sixteen, though, is that weird?”

“Nah. I don’t feel thirty six,” Harry laughed, watching as Jasmine took off her bracelet, gently putting it back in its box. “Well, sleep well, darling. I’ll get Lou to come and say goodnight before he comes to bed.”

“Alright Dad. Thanks again for today. I love you so much, both you and Lou.”

“We love you too, goodnight sweetheart. Happy birthday, again.” He hugged and kissed his daughter before he retired to his bedroom, settling down with his book while he waited for Louis to come back. He heard the front door close half an hour later, and listened to the hum of voices from Jasmine’s room, where the two were talking.

“Sorry I took a while, got chatting to Lottie,” Louis said quietly as he walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He stripped off, leaving his clothes on the floor in a pile before he clambered onto the bed next to Harry, jostling the Omega around. “Hiiiii.”

“Hi yourself,” Harry purred, letting the Alpha bury his nose in his neck, scenting him again. “Mmm, that feels good.”

“What a day,” Louis murmured when he was done, shuffling under the covers next to Harry. “Want to look at the photos I took?”

“Please,” Harry grinned, snatching Louis’ phone from hand and opening up his photos, knowing Louis had nothing to hide from him. “Oh, look at this one …”

They made comments to each other as Harry swiped through the photos, laughing at some, getting emotional at others. Louis had taken a particularly beautiful photo of Harry and Jasmine dancing together, their heads thrown back in laughter as they twirled around to the beat of some unheard song, but Harry loved the way it looked; slightly blurred but full of love and happiness.

The next one was even more stunning. It was of Louis and Harry, foreheads pressed together in a silent moment of quiet intimacy amongst the fast pace of the day. Harry swallowed and pinched at the screen, zooming in on their faces.

“Who took this?”

“Uh, George I think. I saw him grab my phone, this must’ve been what he was doing. It’s a lovely picture.”

“I’m going to send it to myself. I want to print it, put it in the living room.” He turned and kissed Louis’ lips, surprising the Alpha. “Louis.”

“Yes, my love?”

Harry couldn’t keep it in anymore. He’d been thinking about it all week, but especially today, and now was the perfect time. It was just them, in their own world. And Louis deserved to know the extent of his adoration. 

“I love you, Alpha.”

Louis’ jaw dropped for a moment, but then, the most beautiful smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners, and his eyes just shine.

“I love you, Omega. So much.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you for so long,” Harry said, turning to face Louis completely, getting as close as he could. “Watching you and my daughter today … it was the best thing. She really loves you, and … it just made me fall in love with you a bit more. I love you. I love you so much, Alpha.”

He pressed his lips roughly to Louis’, the pair smiling too much for it to be a proper kiss, but neither cared. Harry just felt at peace, like it felt completely right to have told his Alpha how he felt at last. Both men were too tired to do anything more than kiss deeply, but Harry didn’t mind.

“Wanna sleep?” Louis asked, laying down more, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, the Omega still sat up and looking at photos. “Omega, sleep.”

“In a sec. Just … shit, looking at these makes me think about how fast time has gone, you know? She’s sixteen, Lou. In a way, I wish I could do it all again, have another pup and watch them grow up. To experience all of those firsts again … first word, first steps, first day at nursery …”

He trailed off, biting his lip as he realised what he’d said. He dared to look at Louis then, not missing how pink the Alpha’s cheeks had gone.

“Must be amazing,” was all Louis replied, and Harry nodded slowly. He locked the phone and reached over Louis, putting it on his bedside table. While he was there, he flicked off the light and cuddled against the Alpha, resting his head on Louis’ bare chest. “You smell amazing today.”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, finally feeling like he needed to sleep now, exhausted from the emotional day. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, my darling,” Louis replied, kissing Harry gently, wrapping his body protectively around Harry as he did every night, taking care of him even in sleep. “Always.”

******

**_A month later_ **

“Snap! YES!”

Harry groaned before he looked up, a smile appearing when he saw just how delighted little Joshua was with his win. “Man, I’m so bad at this game!”

“S’okay Harry, I’ll teach you to be better! Wanna play again?”

Harry nodded, and handed his cards over to the little lad in the hospital, watching as he dropped them all in a messy pile, whirling them round and round in his own unique way of shuffling the playing cards. Harry glanced up at the clock and smiled when he realised he didn’t have long left on his shift. It had been a very long eight hours today, and all Harry wanted to do was get home and relax with Louis and Jasmine, especially since tonight was takeaway night. 

“You deal,” Joshua said, giving Harry a gummy smile as he passed him the pile of cards. Harry took it, and reached over, tucking Joshua’s IV line over his shoulder again so it wasn’t in the way. “Thank you!”

“You’re so welcome. Who’s staying with you tonight, Mummy or Daddy?”

“Daddy,” Joshua said, holding his cards so Harry couldn’t see him. He was definitely the most astute five year old Harry had met in a long time. “He told me he got me some new jammies for bed, I hope they’re Spiderman ones.”

“That would be cool,” Harry agreed, nodding with a serious expression on his face, seeing how much the idea meant to Joshua. “I wish they made Spiderman pjs big enough for me.”

Joshua laughed then, his cheeks bright pink with pure joy. “You’d look funny, Harry! Let’s play!”

They played another few rounds of Snap together until Joshua’s dad arrived, promising to carry on the game now he’d arrived and Harry’s shift had ended. The little boy had asked him about his pyjamas, and had begged Harry to stay while he’d opened the shopping bag, almost falling off the bed when the coveted Spiderman pyjamas fell out onto the bed.

“I’ll see them next time,” Harry promised, waving by to Joshua and his dad before he left the room. The corridors were quiet, and Harry could see the dinner trolley making its way down the hall towards Joshua’s room, the smell of what Harry believed to be pizza making his tummy rumble. 

He stood at the nurses desk for a little while, filling out a few progress reports he had to complete on his patients before he filed them, grateful the day was over.

“How was Joshua?”

Harry looked up, smiling at Kelly, another of the nurses working the night shift. “He was great. I reckon he’ll be a Snap world champion one day. Not sure how he stays so cheerful really. He’s inspiring.”

Harry filled her in on the rest of the patients, expressing his concern over a young girl he’d tried to work with who seemed to become more withdrawn with each session, and Kelly promised to report it, hoping something would be picked up later on by other medical professionals.

“-think maybe she needs to see someone in the mental health team- oh … look who’s here.”

Kelly smirked and Harry turned, looking over his shoulder to see Louis walking up to him, looking amazing in the suit he’d worn to work that day. Harry felt proud as Louis stepped close, kissing him before he rested his hand on Harry’s waist, showing the world the Omega belonged to him.

“Hey, you,” Harry murmured, nuzzling into Louis’ touch, not caring about who was staring at them. “You came to pick me up?”

“I did,” the Alpha confirmed, his eyes locked on Harry’s. “Not having my Omega walking home alone in the dark.”

“I’d be fine, the cars ready tomorrow anyway,” Harry mumbled, so affected by Louis right now, and although he knew why, Harry was determined to keep himself under control, hoping Louis couldn’t sense from his scent what was going on. “I’ll grab my stuff. You okay to wait here.”

“Sure.” But just as Harry was about to walk off towards the staff room, Louis pulled Harry’s wrist and slammed their lips together, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he withdrew again, releasing his hold on Harry’s arm. “I’ll wait here, Omega.”

Harry was all flustered as he headed off down the corridor, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His belly was full of butterflies and he dropped his coat twice before he threw it over his arm, deciding he felt warm enough to not bother wearing it. His rucksack was heavy on his shoulder, making his back niggle but he wasn’t surprised that when he got back to Louis’ side, the Alpha immediately took the bag from him, putting it on his own shoulder.

“Bye, you two, have a fun night,” Kelly called, waving at the pair. 

“See you tomorrow,” Harry smiled, knowing he only had a few days work until he had ten days off … that he’d yet to tell Louis about. “Are we getting pizza on the way home?”

“If that’s what you want. I texted Jaz when I left work and she wasn’t bothered what we have. Is pizza what you fancy?”

Harry nodded, and told Louis about his day as the Alpha drove them across town to Harry’s favourite pizza parlour. It wasn’t one from a big chain, rather a small family run affair, but they made the nicest pizzas Harry had ever had. They walked hand in hand into the shop and Louis ordered two large pizzas, tugging Harry over to stand by the window while they waited.

An hour later, only two empty pizza boxes remained, and the two Omegas and the Alpha were relaxing on the sofa, all having changed from their work and school clothes into something much more comfortable. The news was playing in the background but nobody was paying it attention, instead nursing their cans of Pepsi Max, their tummies full.

“I ate too much,” Jasmine whined, pushing up from where she was laying on her back, clutching a cushion to her tummy. “Think I’ll go and call George before I do some reading for English, if you don’t mind?”

“Course we don’t. Say goodnight before you go to sleep, though…”

“Always do,” Jasmine said, kissing both Louis and Harry’s cheeks before she left them alone, her bedroom door closing upstairs. Harry let his eyes flutter closed, feeling tired. Although all he wanted to do was sleep, he knew tonight was the night he had to speak to Louis about what was going to happen within the next week. He’d put it off for too long, and keeping secrets didn’t sit easy with the usually honest Omega.

“Alpha?”

Louis’ hand stilled where it had been massaging Harry’s foot, and he pressed on his toes for a moment before he spoke. “What’s up?”

“I, uh …” Harry struggled, pushing himself up until he was sitting, needing to look at his Alpha while he did this. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sounds serious,” Louis joked before he took a look at Harry’s face, clearly surprised the Omega wasn’t smiling. “Shit. Is … are you okay?”

Harry nodded, wanting to reassure Louis it wasn’t anything life or death. “Yeah. Just … it’s something we need to talk about. I should have done it before now, but … yeah. So … here goes.”

“I’m listening, my love.”

Harry exhaled slowly. “I’m off work next week, from Monday. It’s … it’s my heat leave. As you know, I only have them twice a year, and I’m due next week.”

Louis just nodded, his expression giving nothing away. “Okay …”

“And … I wanted to ask you if you’d think about spending my heat with me. And I promise it’s okay if you don’t feel ready for that, I do. You can say no. I’ve had my heats alone for years now, this is just another one I’ll have to go through. But I wanted to ask because … because I love you, and I’d really like to share this with you, if you want to.”

“Harry, I-”

“Before you give me an answer, there’s something else I should tell you.” He paused, swallowing heavily, knowing this was the part where it could go wrong, where he could really upset Louis. “I’ve obviously known this is coming. So I went to see my doctor. I told her that things were different, that I had an Alpha now. That there was a chance we could spend my heat together.”

He paused, watching as Louis nodded again, still not saying anything.

“We talked things through, and I told her I wanted to … protect myself.”

“Contraception?”

Harry nodded, pleased Louis understood what he was getting at. “Yeah. I just … believe me this isn’t … it’s not what you think. It's more that I want it to … shit, I’m fucking this up-”

“You’re not. Carry on, Omega.”

“Okay. I just … if we-  _ I  _ decide to have another pup one day, I want it to be intentional. Not an accident, or unplanned. I want to be sensible. I’m an adult, I have a daughter I need to think about. I’m trying to do right by everyone, Lou.”

“Always making sure everyone else is happy, aren’t you?” Louis said, and Harry hoped that it wasn’t said bitterly. He just sat still as Louis took his hand. “I think you were really sensible sorting out things with the doctor, and I can see you’re worried that I’m hurt or angry or something, but I’m not. I feel the same, about no accidents. About wanting things, for both of us.”

They shared a small smile then, and Harry could feel the nerves leaving his body, happy Louis wasn’t upset with him.

“And … do you want to?”

Louis nodded, leaning in to kiss Harry. “I’d love to spend your heat with you. I’ll talk to work, get some time off during and after, so I can take care of you. I’m really touched you asked me, love. I know sharing a heat with an Alpha is a big deal for an O.”

“It is for me. I’ve … I’ve only spent a heat with Jonathan. The rest I’ve spent alone. You’re my first in a long time. And, Lou? You’re not just any Alpha. You’re  _ my _ Alpha, and that’s why I want you there. Love you so much.”

“I love you too. Much more than I think you know.”

*****

It was just over a week later that Harry knew it was happening. His heat was arriving, right on time, thank goodness. He’d always appreciated that his body seemed to stick to its schedule, and he was grateful his doctor had been right and that the contraceptive she’d chosen to put him on hadn’t interfered with his timing at all. 

“Jaz?” He waited as Jasmine came down the hall, dressed and ready for another day at school. She peered in, smiling curiously at her father. “Can you … can you go to Grandma’s after school please? I know your bag is packed …”

She looked surprised for a moment, but then schooled her face into a small smile, nodding quickly. “Of course. Make sure she knows I’m coming. Can I do anything? Shopping or …?”

“No, but thank you. I already did the shopping at the weekend, and Lou can grab anything we need. Hopefully it won’t be too long …”

“It’s fine. I can see George at the weekend, giving Grandma a break. You just take as long as you need, okay?” She walked further into his bedroom, hands on the mattress as she leaned over to hug and kiss him one more time before his heat took hold. “Take care, alright? Make sure Louis looks after you. If he doesn’t, he’ll have me to answer to.”

Harry blushed at that, finding it odd his daughter knew he was spending his heat with his Alpha, especially since she was old enough to understand exactly what that entailed. He stayed in bed while she left for school, calling goodbye to him and making him promise to get Louis to text her to let her know things were okay, or that she’d worry, which Harry totally understood.

He was alone in the house now, and he eventually got out of bed, texting Louis to let him know that things were happening, that by tonight he’d most definitely be in the full throes of heat. His skin practically buzzed with the anticipation of what was going to happen over the next week, and Harry forced himself to eat something, knowing if he didn’t, he’d regret it later.

By lunchtime, Harry was sweating and wriggling uncomfortably on the sofa, waiting for Louis. He’d text the Alpha in desperation just half an hour ago, pleading for him to come home, needing his support, and to know that he was there for him. Harry was topless, just a small pair of shorts on his lower half, the front door locked with a key so Louis could use his own to get into the house.

He’d just managed to close his eyes when he heard a car door slam outside, and he held his breath, waiting for the sound of the front door to open to tell him Louis was there. Just seconds later, the door was slamming and Harry heard shoes being kicked off before Louis appeared, red cheeked, like he’d been hurrying home, and for a split second, Harry felt guilty he’d put Louis in this position, that he’d had to leave work because of him.

“Oh Omega, fuck, you smell so good,” Louis growled, almost stalking his way into the living room and dropping on his knees beside Harry, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “God, you’re beautiful like this, look at you …”

“‘M a mess,” Harry protested, but Louis wasn’t having any of it. “Feel so hot, Alpha-”

“I know, baby, I know. Have you had something to eat and drink?” When Harry didn’t answer, Louis helped him sit up a little, his palms on Harry’s cheeks to make him look at him. “Omega, I need to know. Have you taken care of yourself today? Eat? Drunk something?”

“Water and toast,” Harry mumbled, almost preening when Louis praised him softly, tucking his hair away from his face, pressing light kisses across his cheeks, his eyelids. “Just … hate this bit.”

“I know, love, but I’m here. I’ll help you make it go away, okay? What do you want to do first?”

Harry thought about it for almost a beat too long, but he peered up at the Alpha, giving him a dopey smile, already slightly losing himself in the early stages of his heat. “Shower. So hot, want to cool down.”

“With me?” Harry nodded. “Okay, darling. We can do that. Can you go upstairs for me? Get ready while I get a few bits from the kitch- no, no, it’s okay,” he hurried to say, seeing the panic in Harry’s eyes at a mention of them being separated, “wait here, I’ll get what we need, then we’ll go up together. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said, laying back on the sofa, his arms above his head as he rested, hearing Louis in the background banging about slightly in the kitchen before he reappeared, a bag hanging from his elbow. “Hi, Alpha.”

“Hey, gorgeous,” Louis smiled back, stepping over to Harry. “Up you get, Omega, let’s get you in the shower.”

They headed upstairs together, and Harry balanced against the doorway as he watched Louis line up six water bottles on his bedside table, leaving some fruit, crackers and other snacks on their chest of drawers, enough to sustain them until at least the morning. Louis unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket before he walked over to Harry, undoing the tie at the waist of his shorts.

“Want these off?”

Harry nodded and stood there as Louis divested him of his shorts and underwear, now entirely bare and exposed. Even in the haze of his heat, he could see how Louis’ eyes turned hungry and dark as he stripped himself.

“Come on, love.” He tugged Harry into the bathroom and stood the Omega still while he flicked on the shower, making sure there were two towels ready for when they were done. Harry was grateful the water was lukewarm when he stepped inside, letting his body cool down under the tepid water while Louis stepped in behind him, pulling the curtain across. “That feel better yet?”

“Much,” Harry mumbled, turning and resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. The Alpha’s hands found his waist and kneaded there gently, supporting Harry as the water rained down over both of them. The Alpha’s smell was a lot for an Omega going into heat, and Harry sought it out, pressing his nose deeply into Louis’ chest, his shoulders, wherever he could touch to get the strongest scent of Louis that he could. “Alpha-”

“Tell me what you want, Omega,” Louis asked, kissing whichever part of Harry’s skin his lips could touch in that moment. “What can I do to help you?”

“Wash m’hair?”

Louis smiled and reached for the bottle of shampoo that was on the little shelf, squirting a little in his palm. He turned Harry around and the Omega tilted his head back, feeling slightly dizzy as he closed his eyes and let Louis’ fingers massage the shampoo into his hair, enjoying the sensations. Louis’ finger ran through his wet hair as he helped him rinse, and Harry could feel himself getting hard with Louis’ naked body almost pressed against his back.

When Louis was done, he turned Harry around and pulled him into a kiss. Harry could feel himself whine into the kiss, letting Louis guide him, his tongue pushing insistently into Harry’s mouth. 

“Taste so good, Omega,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, gently nibbling on his lower lip. Harry almost stumbled for a moment as Louis turned the water temperature down slightly, and he groaned loudly when his cock brushed against Louis’ stomach, now fully hard. “I’m going to take care of you, my love. I want to touch you, Omega …”

“Please,” Harry whispered, eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. He felt Louis’ fingertips trail down his chest and stomach, and finally down to his cock. He teased at first, gently running along the underside of Harry’s cock before finally, there was a firm grasp that made Harry cry out, shivering under Louis’ touch. “Fuck, Alpha-”

“So hard for me, Omega, look at you. Such a beautiful cock, my love. I can’t believe I’m so lucky that I get to see you like this, to touch your beautiful body. Love you so much, Omega. Love every part of you.”

The words tumbling from Louis’ lips made him shudder, and his wet hands scrabbled around on Louis’ shoulders, trying to hold on tight to him, almost afraid he’d disappear if he let go. His cock felt so hard it almost hurt, but the way Louis’ hand was sliding up and down, aided by the water still pouring down on them, pushed everything into just feeling pleasurable. He could feel the familiar tug of his orgasm already burning low in his belly, and he jolted his hips forward, trying to get Louis to touch him more.

“I’ve got you … you can come if you want, Omega, want you to feel good.”

Louis’ lips found Harry’s then, and then kissed messily as Louis’ hand worked over him again and again, his thumb slipping over the tip of his cock, making Harry cry out each time he did. He could feel his body starting to leak slick, finally losing himself into the last vestiges of his heat.

“Come, Omega. I want to see how beautiful you look. Come for me.”

It felt like being hit like a bolt of lightning as he came. Harry was aware of screaming in the distance, but he soon realised it was himself, back arching, pushing his crotch against Louis’, barely coherent about the fact Louis was as hard as he was. His legs felt weak as Louis kept stroking gently, hands soft and tender in the moment.

“I’ve got you, Omega. I’m here,” Louis whispered, repeating his words so Harry could hear, so they could sink in. Harry went boneless against Louis, and just stood there as the Alpha cleaned them both using Harry’s body wash, making it perfunctory, almost aware he needed to get Harry to the bed for whatever was to come next.

Harry allowed Louis to lead him out of the shower, and he stood shivering as Louis dried him off, his body already starting to sweat despite the cool shower they’d shared. He was very much fully into his heat now, and he crawled across the cotton sheets, hand immediately finding his cock as he laid down, already feeling like he wanted to come again.

In the past, Harry had found his heats had been relentless, the need to come taking over his every thought for at least three days at a time. When he was younger, Harry had hated the loss of control and how he had to give in to his desires, but as he’d got older, Harry had learned what he liked, how best to use his body to make a heat as pleasurable as it could be. With age came experience, but this being his first heat with Louis had him feeling a bit nervous and not confident with himself like he usually was.

Harry focused entirely on his hand while Louis cleared up the towels before finally, the bed dipped beside him. His hand was knocked out of the way and replaced with Louis’, and Harry babbled nonsense as Louis flicked his wrist, using all the tricks he’d learned over the past few months with Harry, finding out what each other liked.

“Scent,” Harry pleaded, hoping his Alpha would understand what he wanted. He just gasped as Louis straddled his stomach and bent straight over, wasting no time in beginning to scent the pliant Omega. Harry rutted his hips up, pressing his cock against Louis’ ass in a repetitive motion as the Alpha grazed his teeth across Harry’s collarbones, teasing him. Harry’s mind was hazy, but there was something about what Louis was doing that was driving him crazy, licking and sucking now over his bonding scar, Harry almost hoarse as he cried for his Alpha.

“You smell so fucking good in heat,” Louis cursed, pushing up on his hands, looking down darkly at Harry. “So sexy, turns me on so much. Want to just fuck you so hard-”

“Please, Alpha.”

“Not yet. Want to taste you first, want to …” Harry whined at the loss of Louis’ weight but soon enough, Louis was knelt between Harry’s spread thighs, hands inside his legs, keeping them apart. “Want to feel you here.” Harry bucked up again as one of Louis’ hands slid further in, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing against his leaking entrance.

“Fuck me, your fingers …”

It seemed Louis wasn’t in any mood to wait either, because the next thing Harry knew, his body was feeling full as Louis pushed a finger inside, right up to the knuckle. They’d slept together just the night before, so Harry wasn’t especially tight, but every sensation was heightened in his heat, and it already felt so good. He rocked down on Louis’ finger, but stopped himself, ashamed of how needy he was, and scared he’d upset his Alpha.

“Hey-” Louis said, his voice laced with Alpha authority, which made Harry pay attention, even as deep in his heat as he was. “You take what you need, baby. You look so good like this, you just do what you want. I’m just here for you, to love you, to-”

“Fuck me?”

Louis chuckled, but it was gentle, not mocking at all. “Yes, Omega, to fuck you.” He then pushed in a second finger and Harry started rocking down, using his legs to push himself up and down, feeling Louis start to spread his fingers, stretching him bit by bit. “Look at you … you’re beautiful everywhere.”

There was sweat prickling all over Harry’s torso, and his sweaty back writhed against the sheets, creasing them under him as the Alpha and Omega worked as one, Louis’ free hand touching himself too. Louis’ Alpha pheromones were rolling over Harry, and he allowed his mind to focus entirely on his Alpha, and how his Alpha’s fingers felt buried inside him.

What happened next though, had Harry cursing loudly, his fingers tangled in Louis’ hair. The Alpha’s lips were around his shaft, sliding up and down, and his tongue slipped against Harry’s cock as his head bobbed, mouth creating the perfect suction around him.

“Fuck, Alpha- I-”

Harry had never been lucky enough to receive a blow job during his heat before, but right now, Harry never wanted Louis to stop. His heels dug into the mattress, fingers knotting in Louis’ still damp hair as the Alpha sucked him, blue eyes looking up at Harry. It was obscene, and Harry hoped it would be like this over the next few nights.

Louis popped off after a few minutes of deep-throating the Omega, wiping his mouth off on his hand. He growled as he looked at the state of Harry, his skin pink everywhere, hands pinning Harry’s hips to the bed. It felt animalistic, almost, but Harry loved how easily he was relinquishing his control to the Alpha, at how Louis was growling lowly as he looked at him.

“I’m going to make you come like this,” Louis started, authority clear in his voice, and Harry wanted to submit to him, to follow every order Louis was going to give that night. “Then I’m going to fuck you through this, Omega.” He dug his fingernails into the sensitive skin of Harry’s hips, scratching gently at the silvery stretch marks from where Harry’s body had carried a pup. “Going to fuck you, and make you come so hard.”

He could feel his hole clench as Louis slowly dipped back down, but he had no need to feel embarrassed as Louis pressed two fingers back inside his body while at the same time, his mouth sank back down on Harry’s cock, the tight, wet heat almost too much for the Omega. He tugged hard on Louis’ hard, feeling the growl in the back of Louis’ throat against the head of his cock.

Louis’ hand squeezed Harry’s thigh, and he knew that was the Alpha’s way of telling him he could come in his mouth, to do what he wanted. Harry started to rock his hips up, struggling with controlling his actions before finally, he started to let go, giving in to his Omega desperation to come, to feel his second orgasm rip through him. Louis’ fingers picked up speed, pumping in and out of Harry at a pace that drove the Omega closer to the edge than he’d been so far.

When, finally, he did come, Harry clenched Louis’ hair in his fingers and pushed his cock as far into Louis’ mouth as he could, shaking with how strong his orgasm had been. His fingers were still working in and out of Harry’s body, but all too soon, they were gone and Louis was staring at Harry, biting his bottom lip. There was a splash of come on his cheek, and Harry sat up shaily, leaning it to wipe it away with his tongue, tasting himself.

“I … hands and knees,” Louis asserted, and Harry hurried to comply, needing to please his Alpha after what he’d just given him. He wanted to do whatever the Alpha wanted, and he waited before he touched, knowing Louis was his Alpha, that Louis would tell him what to do. “Want you to make me come … you’ve come twice and I haven’t.”

“Alpha, want you in my mouth,” Harry mumbled, parting his lips and leaning forward. He hummed in pleasure as Louis fed his cock between his lips, his hands coming up to hold Louis’ arse cheeks, keeping the Alpha in place. He tasted perfect, precome already flooding onto Louis’ tongue, and Harry just wanted to stay like this for as long as he could take it, already loving the ache in his jaw from having Louis in his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and sucked eagerly, well aware he was making a mess of himself as spit and precome dribbled down his chin, slipping down his sweaty body, mixing with the other fluids on his body. He was also filling up again, but he didn’t touch himself, wondering if Louis would do so.

“So fucking good for me,” Louis murmured, tapping the top of Harry’s head, making the Omega look up at him. “Can’t wait to fuck you, see how you feel in your heat … you want my cock, Omega?”

Harry just nodded, certain he looked filthy like this, on his knees for his Alpha. Louis began to grunt as he began to flick his hips forward, eyes fixated on Harry as he fucked the Omega’s mouth, turning everything a bit dirtier than Harry had ever expected, but this was all his Omega craved - to be used, and to be cared for, to give pleasure to the Alpha who meant everything to him.

When Louis came into his mouth, Harry swallowed it all eagerly, the taste of his Alpha lingering on his tongue. He stayed on his knees until Louis pulled him up, crashing their mouths together in a filthy kiss, the Omega tasting himself on Louis’ tongue, certain the Alpha could taste himself now too. Harry couldn’t resist sneaking his hand to the base of Louis’ semi-hard cock, feeling where his knot was starting to swell, knowing what he needed.

“Going to fuck you now,” Louis murmured, giving Harry no time to recover from what they’d done. Harry just blinked, and Louis must’ve taken that for Harry being unsure because he softened, a hand coming up to cup his cheek, stroking along his cheekbone. “Omega, is this okay? Do you want me to slow down?”

Harry vehemently shook his head, tears forming in his eyes at the idea that Louis wanted to stop. “No. Need your cock, please, Alpha, need you-” He whined loudly as Louis’ hands snuck down his bare back onto his cheeks, tapping one of them gently. “Ah!”

“Such a good Omega for me,” Louis purred, slipping his Alpha voice into play again. “Lay on the bed, on your back. Want to look at you as I fuck you.”

Harry was feeling spacey now as he blinked up at Louis, his muscles burning as he kept his legs apart. Louis held up a condom packet and Harry shook his head, knowing the pills he’d been taking would more than take care of any worries about this. He just wanted Louis inside him, and just Louis, nothing in between. Louis shuffled forward on his knees, forcing Harry’s thighs apart more as he looked at him, dipping a finger between his cheeks. 

“So wet for me.”

There was barely a moment between Louis’ finger disappearing and the Alpha nudging his cock inside him, pushing forward until his hips were against Harry’s arse, entirely buried in the Omega. It was a lot, stretching Harry more than he’d expected, but it felt so good to be full of the Alpha, the larger swell at the base of his cock sending shockwaves through Harry, sending his thoughts all over the place as he imagined finally being knotted by his Alpha, something they’d still not done.

Everything became rather blurred for Harry then. He was lost in having his Alpha taking him like this, his body pinning Harry’s to the bed, pounding into Harry’s body over and over again, the room filled with Harry’s deep breaths, Louis’ growls as the Omega chased each and every feeling. When Louis thrust in deep, Harry whined as the Alpha’s thick cock grazed pressed against his prostate, making more precome blurt from the tip of his hard cock, needing desperately to come yet again.

“Want-” Harry gasped, letting Louis’ hands push his legs back, exposing him even more, the Alpha’s eyes watching where they were joined. “Close-”

Louis must have taken that as signal to step up because he became almost primal then, fucking Harry so hard his body slid up the bed with each thrust. Harry had never felt so good in a heat, that much he knew. He felt sated despite the fact he needed to come again, and the way Louis looked so powerful hovering above him like this had him whining and throwing his head back, exposing his neck.

All of a sudden, Louis pulled out and moved up Harry’s body, stripping his cock over Harry’s face, splattering his face with his hot come. Harry felt too shocked to speak, and in reaction to the Alpha claiming him so viscerally, he came hard, letting his release coat Louis’ lower back, shaking once more. Louis slipped off him and grabbed a wipe, cleaning up Harry’s face quickly but with care, his touch gentle.

Harry’s eyes flitted down to where Louis’ Alpha cock hung heavily between his legs, the knot still swollen but not yet entirely popped at the base of it. 

“Soon,” Louis promised, helping Harry to sit up, sliding another pillow under his head. “Need you to drink. We’re just starting, baby, and I don’t want to make you too sore doing everything straight away. Shit, look at that …'' He pressed his fingertip into the dark mark he’d made on Harry’s shoulder, the skin still a little slick with spit. “So pretty with my marks on you.”

It felt like a lot as Louis started paying full attention to Harry’s body again, and the Omega wriggled around on the best as Louis’ fingers found his nipples, playing with them. Harry moaned as Louis pinched and pulled at them, arching his back as the pleasure became almost too much. He was hard again, and ignored the drying come and spit over his body as Louis dipped into yet another kiss.

“I just need the bathroom,” Louis whispered, leaning down to take Harry’s right nipple between his teeth, tugging gently at it. “Wait here for me, then we’ll fuck again, okay, Omega?”

Harry nodded, feeling bereft as he rolled onto his side and watched the Alpha strut out of their room, naked and absolutely beautiful. There were acres of exposed, tanned skin, and Harry still couldn’t get his head around the fact this Alpha was his, that Louis really wanted him. It was with that in mind that Harry flipped himself onto his hands and knees, leaning his chest down slightly against the damp sheets, wanting to please his Alpha when he returned.

He focused on the thrum of his heart in his chest as he waited, fisting the sheet in his hands for something to do as he listened to the toilet flush, and held his breath when he heard Louis flick the light off, the bedroom slowly pushing open.

“Fuck. Look at that, Omega … you’re all ready for me.” Harry’s hole clenched as Louis grabbed his cheeks and parted them, licking up a stripe of slick that was leaking from him again, his breath hot against his skin. “Want me to fuck you again?”

“Alpha-” Harry whined, dizzy with how good he felt like this, on display for his Alpha, ready to be taken. “Want it, want you-”

“I got you, Omega,” Louis purred before he slammed into Harry in one motion, his hands on Harry’s hips dragging him backwards. He was still standing, and it allowed Louis to use the full power of his hips, thrusting roughly into Harry’s body, slamming them together. “Doing so well for me, Omega, taking my cock-”

Louis’ voice was lower than Harry had heard it, and he knew Louis was slipping further into his Alpha headspace. There was nothing loving about what they were doing now, just pure primal lust and need, but Harry loved it, it was what he needed in heat, and he knew what else it was that he needed.

“Knot-” Harry gasped out as Louis’ fingers dug further into his hips, no doubt leaving bruises. He pushed back and yelped as Louis’ cock pressed into his prostate, making him white out for a brief second. “Knot me, Alpha.”

Louis let out a growl then, so low it made Harry preen again, arching his lower back as much as he could. “Gonna give it to you, gonna let you take my knot. Make you my Omega.”

“Yesyesyes,” Harry chanted, stilling himself, letting Louis lead the rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth. Even in his haze, Harry felt flutters of anticipation in his belly, knowing this meant something. They’d purposely held back from knotting, but Harry knew it was right now, that he wanted this. He wanted them to take one of the last steps together, and he couldn’t wait to feel his Alpha inside his body like that, filling him entirely. “Knot me- Alpha …”

“Going to, baby,” Louis said, his Alpha tone powerful and strong. Harry could feel the beginning of Louis’ knot start to swell, and he whimpered at how it already started to burn, stretching him more than even his knotting toys did. “Fuck, I love you, Omega- take it …”

Harry clenched his hands into fists as Louis started fucking him harder, trying to push his knot into Harry’s body. It wasn’t that the Omega was pushing him away, it was just a tight fit, and Harry knew he had to relax, to give in if this was going to happen. He closed his eyes and focused on the scent of his Alpha as finally Louis’ knot popped fully, and with a final thrust, pushed into him.

They both cried out, and Harry collapsed, entirely overwhelmed now as he stayed on Louis’ knot, barely lucid. He could feel Louis’ cock pulsing inside him, his knot forcing pulse after pulse of come into his body, trying to impregnate him. His contraceptives put paid to that, but their bodies didn’t know that, trying desperately to create a pup.

“So good …” Harry heard as he started to slip under, feeling Louis’ tongue on the side of his neck as he leaned over him, keeping them locked. “I’ve got you, Omega.”

*****

It was a few hours when Harry woke up, aching in every part of his body but in the best way. The room was dark, so it was the middle of the night but the moon was shining through the window, neither man having bothered to close the curtains before they’d started earlier on.

Harry reached down under the covers and wrapped his hand around his cock, hissing at his sensitive it felt. He rolled over and looked at his sleeping Alpha, biting his lip at how beautiful Louis looked like this. There were scratch marks all over his chest, and Harry felt proud that he’d done that, marked up his Alpha.

It was with the thoughts of his Alpha that Harry decided he had to act, to make Louis feel good. Slowly, he peeled back the sheets that were over his sleeping body and exposed his cock, half hard in sleep. Harry licked his lips and crawled down the bed, kneeling by Louis’ hip. His back twinged when he bent down but Harry ignored it, taking the Alpha’s cock in his hand, pressing gently against the swell of his knot.

He parted his lips and sucked Louis’ cock down, enjoying how he tasted on his tongue. There was nothing better than having his Alpha like this, and Harry sucked eagerly, letting himself get messy as he worked over him, his other hand playing with his balls, rolling them back and forth. He could feel the Alpha start to stir, but it was when Louis’ hand landed on his back he knew his Alpha was awake.

“Wow … what a way to wake up, Omega … sucking me so good,” Louis murmured, his voice husky with sleep, affecting Harry even more. He kept going, feeling how Louis was working hard at keeping his hips still, letting Louis lead things. “I’m close, Omega …”

As he kept licking and sucking, Harry thought for a moment about what to do. As much as he loved this, his body needed to be filled again so he popped off, Louis’ dark eyes following him as he slowly moved over Louis, throwing a leg over the Alpha’s flat stomach to sit gently on him.

“This okay?” he asked, needing the Alpha’s permission before he did anything more, only wanting to please. Louis nodded, so Harry reached behind him, holding Louis’ cock as he lined up, shivering at taking charge like this.

“Look so sexy like this,” Louis murmured as Harry started to sink down, filling himself with Alpha cock. It felt deep like this, his weight pushing Harry further down onto his cock, the bulge where his knot would be pressing hard against his rim. “Want you to ride me, Omega. Gonna watch you, okay?”

Harry nodded and shut his eyes, resting his palms on the Alpha’s stomach as he rose up and fell back down again, letting Louis’ cock fill him. In this position, he could control everything, and he started slowly, almost teasing himself as Louis’ cock brushed against his prostate on every other thrust. Harry reached up and pushed his hair away from his face, well aware of Louis’ eyes following his every move.

“Keep going …” Louis muttered, licking his lips. “Keep going, I’m going to knot you again, fill you with my come, Omega …”

“Please,” Harry begged, his throat sore from having sucked the Alpha’s cock just moments before. “Want your knot again, love it, love you.” He looked down again to see Louis in the moonlight, looking almost ethereal. He ran his hands over the Alpha’s chest, rotating his hips in figure eights for a moment, trying to catch his breath. “Knot me-”

“Yeah, I will, baby,” Louis said, running a hand over Harry’s belly in a gesture Harry hadn’t expected. “All swollen with my come… look at you. Fuck, I’m so fucking lucky.” He started meeting Harry’s thrusts then, pushing his hips up as his knot started to pop, then he reached out, grabbing Harry’s hips and helping push him down onto his knot as it swelled, making Harry scream at the rush of pain. “Shit, are you-”

“So full,” Harry said, collapsing forward onto Louis’ chest, the knot tugging almost uncomfortably at his rim. The Alpha’s hands were roaming his back, shushing and soothing him as best as he could. “So full of my Alpha.”

“You are, darling,” Louis murmured, kissing Harry’s neck and over his bonding spot, in the perfect position to do so. “Rest, my love. I’ve got you.”

_ Four days later _

“You look a bit more with it today,” Louis commented as he walked back into the bedroom, two plates in his hands. Harry took one and nibbled on the edge of a piece of toast, all too aware of how empty his stomach was now. He was aware that Louis had forced him to eat fruit as much as he could, and the odd cracker, but right now, he needed to eat something a little more filling. “Look at the state of you, Omega.”

Harry swallowed the piece of toast and did as Louis asked, looking down at his body. He knew the heat would be rough on him, but even felt shocked as he properly took in the mess Louis had made of his body. His chest was covered in scratches and love bites, his inner thighs were almost purple with marks, and, after looking up at Louis, he knew the Alpha wasn’t faring much better.

“Least people know I belong to someone,” Harry joked as Louis sat next to him, folding his legs. “Feel so tired. I ache everywhere.”

Louis finished his own piece of toast, drinking down his tea. “You think it’s over?”

Harry pondered it for a moment, shrugging. He still felt hard, so he knew he wanted at least one more round before he knew his heat had passed completely. “Not quite yet … I want to go again, if you’re up for it?”

“Always up for fucking my Omega,” Louis smirked, snatching Harry’s nearly empty plate out of his hands. “How do you want to do this?”

“Like this,” Harry murmured as he laid down on his back, pulling Louis down on top of him. They kissed deeply as Louis opened Harry up again with his fingers. It wasn’t really necessary, given how much they’d had sex over the past four days, but Harry enjoyed the intimacy of it, of how much he enjoyed Louis’ fingers inside him. “Love you so much, Alpha.”

“And I love you,” Louis replied, gently slipping his fingers out and wiping the excess slick down on the filthy sheets. “You ready?” Harry nodded and let out a low moan of pleasure as Louis pushed his cock into him, slowly but surely. “Feel so good, baby. You’re gorgeous, kiss me?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, pulling him in deeper as they kissed. It was the antithesis of the fast and frantic fucking they’d been partaking in over the past few days, but if Harry was honest, he was more than ready for something like this, something slow and sensual. He breathed deeply as Louis rocked in and out of him, his tongue pressing into Harry’s mouth as they rocked together, sweaty skin sticking together.

“Love you, Alpha,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his teeth then grazing over the Alpha’s neck, biting down gently, leaving a slight red mark. It didn’t take long for either man to reach his high. Harry was helped along by Louis using his hand between them, releasing into the other man’s hand, and he pulled Louis into a passionate kiss as he felt the Alpha knotting him, pushing it into his body.

When Louis had come back down to earth, still buried deep inside the Omega, he carefully lifted Harry’s left leg over him and laid down, shuffling behind him. He had a feeling the knot was going to last a while, so he made them comfortable, reaching down and pulling the sheet over them. Harry felt sore again, but when Louis’ hands pressed against his belly, pulling them together, he smiled to himself, the last of his heat almost gone.

“S’ been amazing,” Harry whispered, kissing the back of Louis’ hands, words for only the Alpha. He looked at the Alpha’s fingers, imagining how they’d look with some sort of ring on them. “You’ve made me feel so good, Lou. So safe, so loved.”

“I hope so,” Louis murmured against the back of Harry’s neck, gently pushing his hips forward, reminding Harry of their knot again. “You’ve been so good, my love, so so good.”

“Was I …” Harry hedged, finding it easier to admit these things now he wasn’t looking at the Alpha. “I wasn’t too much, was I? Too needy, or …”

“No. Definitely not. You were perfect. I love you, and I loved spending your heat with you. And baby … knotting you was just the most perfect thing.”

“I know,” Harry grinned, reaching down to feel where the Alpha was still inside him, wincing at the sting of the sensitive skin there. “I … there was a time I wanted to ask you for something, you know.”

“Really? What’s that? You weren’t shy in begging for my knot …”

“Stop,” Harry whined, covering his face with the pillow for a second before Louis reached over, tugging it away. “I know, but … this is different. More. Like … forever more.”

“Oh. yeah, uh, me too. If you’re talking about what I think you are.”

Harry cleared his throat. “I wanted to … I wanted to ask you to bite me. I didn’t, because it’s too soon, but I need you to know I thought of it, and I wanted it.” He turned backwards and kissed Louis, tender and intimate. “I still want it.”

“We have time, love.”

“I know. Just … you’ve turned my life around, you know? I thought I was done with love … ‘til everything changed and you came along. Love you so much.”

“You changed my life too. Falling in love with you is the best thing I’ve ever let myself do, Haz. You’re an amazing Omega, I’m so lucky you’re mine.” They kissed again, and Harry let his eyes close, needing more rest. “Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll clean us up when my knot goes down, then maybe we could have a bath together?”

Harry just hummed his agreement, too tired to speak anymore. He was content, more than ever, laid there on his Alpha’s knot, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around. He was right where he wanted to be.


	7. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_ **

Harry shook Dr McKenna’s hand and stood up, smoothing his navy shirt over his body.

“Thank you so much.”

“Not a problem, Harry,” the other man said, leading the way over to the door of the room. He opened it and waited for Harry to exit, a kind smile on his face. He was easy to talk to, and that was the only reason he kept coming back to his sessions. “Make sure you book another appointment at the desk on the way out.”

Harry did as he was told, and waited at a respectful distance while the patient in front of him sorted out their own appointment, only approaching the desk when the receptionist beckoned him forward.

“Hi, I’d like to book another appointment for next month.”

“Certainly,” the older Beta behind the desk nodded, looking up at Harry over her computer screen. She wasn’t the one who had been on the desk when Harry had come in, and he didn’t recognise her. “Name, please?”

“Harry Tomlinson.”

A few minutes later, Harry was walking out into the car park, smiling when he saw Louis bopping along to an inaudible song behind the wheel. He laughed and took a photo, sending it off to Jasmine with a few laughing emojis before he approached the car, knocking on the window and startling his Alpha.

“Shit, Omega,” Louis cursed as Harry slid into the seat next to him, greeting him with a kiss. “Made me jump. Everything okay?”

Harry nodded as Louis started the engine, driving off. “Yeah, all good. We talked about the bonding today, how it made me feel to bond with you, and removing that final link with Jonathan. It was okay, I cried as usual.”

“Oh, baby,” Louis said, reaching across and taking Harry’s hand. “I’m so proud of you for still going to these appointments, you know that? Oh, are we stopping at Sainsbury’s on the way home?”

“Please,” Harry confirmed, turning down the radio a little bit. “Jaz text me and she’s home for dinner tonight. Thought we could have that meatball pasta bake thing she loves, if you fancy that?”

“I do, and some of that lovely bread you got before as well. I’m getting hungry just thinking about it.”

Harry held his Alpha’s hand as they got out of the car and walked across the car park, chatting about anything and everything, as they always did. Louis left only to get a trolley before he returned to Harry’s side, kissing his cheek gently. They were a tactile couple, even now, much to Jasmine’s despair, but Harry loved how demonstrative his Alpha was, how proud Louis was to be by his side. 

The supermarket was busy, but the two meandered along, discussing the dinners they wanted to share this week, with Harry promising Louis they’d make their own pizzas at the weekend, something the Alpha enjoyed more than Harry expected. When Harry stepped away to grab some more fruit and an Alpha got a bit close for Louis’ liking, he came over and ran the pad of his thumb over Harry’s bond mark, making the other Alpha retreat.

“You really don’t have to be quite so Alpha, you know,” Harry laughed as Louis smirked, sliding his hand into the back pocket of Harry’s jeans. “The poor guy was probably just deciding which bag of apples he wanted, and you just claimed me right in front of him.”

“Can’t help it if I like to show off what’s mine,” Louis shrugged, pulling Harry into a quick kiss. “Right, what next?”

They finished up their shopping together, Louis slipping the unhealthy snacks into the trolley when Harry wasn’t looking. It was when they were heading for the checkout that Louis stopped, almost making the Alpha behind him ram him with the trolley, cursing as he stalked past the pair.

“Shit, I need some more beer. Coming with me, or do you wanna wait here?”

Harry paused, thinking. “Uh, I’ll be along here.”

Louis nodded and started jogging to the other end of the shop, where the alcohol aisle was. Harry took advantage of a couple of minutes of alone time and quickly pushed the trolley towards the healthcare aisle. He looked around, certain someone he knew would pop up as he came to a stop, looking at the array of items in front of him.

“Shit…” he murmured, wondering which one to buy. He picked up a brand name, wincing slightly at the price before he picked up the generic store brand one, trying to convince himself it didn’t matter which he got. 

“Harry- what are you-”

He saw the Alpha’s eyes flit down to the two boxes in his hand and he shrugged, knowing he’d been caught out and that there was no point in denying anything now. 

“I, uh… I’ve been feeling off for a week or so now. Like I did with Jaz. So… I figure we need to find out?”

Louis grinned and snatched the box in Harry’s hand, throwing it in the trolley.

“Louis, that’s the more expensive-”

“I don’t care. If we’re having a pup, I want to know for sure, and this is the best one. Come on, I want to get home and find out. I need to know if you’re pregnant right now.”

Harry returned his smile easily, and he certainly didn’t miss how Louis was touching him more and more, clearly overwhelmed with his emotions. While they waited behind the person paying for their shopping, Louis scented Harry, causing the Omega to whimper, adjusting himself discreetly in his jeans, hoping no one had seen.

“How much longer?” Louis asked half an hour later, the pair sat on the bathroom floor, the test between their feet on the floor. He’d practically forced Harry into the toilet the minute they’d arrived home, abandoning the shopping in the boot as he’d paced outside, putting too much pressure on Harry who’d opened the door and scowled at his Alpha, telling him he couldn’t go when Louis was listening, and to go and put the shopping away.

Now, Harry’s heart was erratically beating, and he didn’t realise how much he wanted this until now. The thought it might be negative weighed heavily on him, and he reached for Louis’ hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Now,” Harry said, his voice quiet and small. “You look. I can’t do it.”

“Okay. You ready?” Harry shook his head, but he held his breath as Louis picked up the white plastic stick, keeping the screen facing the floor. “I love you, and whatever this says, it’s okay.”

Slowly, too slowly for Harry’s liking, Louis turned the test over, and Harry’s eyes found the screen, widening when he saw what was there. He jumped when Louis let out a loud sob, his face scrunched up before the test clattered to the floor, the Alpha’s arms around him.

“We’re having a fucking baby,” Louis sobbed against Harry’s chest, the fabric of his t-shirt pulled tightly in his fists. “You’re pregnant, Omega. Oh my god, we’re having a pup.”

In a daze, Harry reached down and picked up the pregnancy test again, staring at the little digital screen which read ‘Pregnant: 5-6 weeks’. His hands shook and he wrapped his free arm around Louis, still unable to believe this was happening, even if this had been the result he’d been expecting.

“You’re happy?” he asked, needing to make sure this was what Louis had wanted. It wasn’t like they’d been careful, with Harry choosing to not take his last contraceptive prescription from the doctor after a chat with Louis. But still, they knew at their ages it was a big ask to conceive naturally, and neither man had really mentioned having a pup since. “Lou?”

Louis peered up, his eyes red and streaming with tears. He cupped Harry’s cheek, and pressed their lips together, tears mingling between them. “Happy? You have no idea-” he choked back another sob, shaking his head. “I never thought- I get to be a dad, Harry. I thought I’d missed out, that being an Uncle, and a step-dad was it. But now … fuck.”

He quickly got onto his knees and yanked at Harry’s shirt, pulling it up and exposing his soft belly. Harry had never quite been able to get a firm stomach like Louis, not too bothered either since Louis loved him how he was, but now, it’s softness meant so much more. 

“Our pup is in there …” He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s belly, trailing his fingers over it in awe. “We made a pup, Omega. We’re going to be dads, to a baby we made together. I can’t believe this …”

Harry picked up the test again, turning it around to show Louis. “Well, believe it. I’m pregnant, Louis.”

“I love you so much,” Louis muttered before he crashed their lips together, all of his emotion coming out in the kiss. He pressed his fingers against Harry’s bond mark, flooding the Omega’s veins with love and elation. Harry just sat there on the bathroom floor, his belly out as Louis kissed him, their secret between them. “My Omega … father of my pup.”

Later that night, Harry was curled up in bed, reading a book while Louis scrolled through his phone beside him. His mind was elsewhere but Harry kept mindlessly turning the pages until Louis realised something was up, gently putting the book into his lap.

“Talk to me. I can sense something’s up through the bond, love. You know that, so talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s not that anything’s wrong,” Harry started, knowing it was pointless pretending everything was okay. “I just … I didn’t expect to be pregnant at thirty eight years old. I’ll be thirty nine by the time I have our pup.”

“And I’ll be forty one. Who cares, love? We are going to love this pup so much, and we’re going to be such good parents. You’ve done this before, and I’ve helped Lottie with George and Poppy, so I like to think I’m not too much of a beginner. We’ve got Jaz as well, remember? She’s going to be an amazing big sister.”

Harry gave him a wobbly smile at the thought, nodding gently. “She is, isn’t she? I want to tell her, Lou. Soon. I don’t want to hide things from her. It’s always been me and her in life, and I want her to be part of this too.”

“Then we’ll tell her. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll let you decide. Everyone’s going to be happy, Haz. This is the best news. I still can’t believe it, though. That I got you pregnant.”

Harry smiled wryly at that, letting Louis touch his belly under the covers. “Well, I’m not surprised given how much we have sex.”

“You cheeky Omega!” Louis chuckled, rolling on top of Harry, staring down at him. “‘Bout time I knocked you up, though, hmm? Can’t wait to see your belly grow, to see my pup grow inside you … I’m so excited, is that daft?”

“Definitely not,” Harry grinned, accepting another kiss from his husband. “I’ve done all this before, and I’m just as excited, I promise. Let’s tell Jaz soon. I want her to be excited with us. She deserves that much.”

*****

“Love, will you stop stressing?”

Harry glared at Louis, folding his arms across his chest, wincing at the sensitivity in his chest. “No, I won’t Louis. I want this to go right. She has to be okay with this, and if she’s not …”

“Don’t go there. You don’t even need to think about it, because there’s no way she won’t be happy.”

Louis stopped talking as Jasmine walked into the room, grabbing the telly remote before she fell heavily onto the sofa. She flicked through the TV channels for a few minutes before she looked over to her dad and step-dad, frowning.

“Dishes are all put away … Why are you two being weird?”

“Us? Weird? Never,” Louis joked, poking his tongue out at his step-daughter. “We’re fine, love, just had a long day. How was college?”

“Amazing,” Jasmine grinned, telling Louis and Harry all about the lecture she’d been part of, and how the whole class had debated with the lecturer, running over by nearly an hour. Harry felt a swell of pride as he saw how much she loved her education, and he knew she was going to do great things in her life. “We’re having a study session at the library next Friday night, would you be able to pick up after, Lou?”

“Course, darlin’,” he replied, always happy to be a taxi for Jasmine when she needed it. He didn’t like Harry going out at night on his own, and Harry was happy to let the two have some time alone, knowing they’d grown close since Louis had moved in eighteen months ago. It was all he’d wanted, if he was honest. “Just call me when you’re ready for me to get you.”

“Will do. Now you tell me what’s up.”

Harry swallowed and looked to Louis, who just gave Harry an encouraging nod, taking his hand. “Louis and I have something to tell you. And, Jaz, I want you to be honest with us about how you feel. It’s important you tell us, alright, love?”

“Okay … now you’re worrying me. Are you sick?”

“No … definitely not. I, um, so we … uh …”

“Louis, you tell me.”

“Nope, this is for your dad to say,” Louis replied, and Jasmine rolled her eyes, sitting up straight, her hands clasped in her lap. “Come on, love. Spit it out.”

“I’m pregnant. Louis and I are having a pup. We found out the other day. You’re having a baby brother or sister, Jaz.”

He dared to look up at his daughter, seeing how her face hadn’t changed. She was quiet, not saying anything and Harry could already feel his heart breaking, hoping Louis would do something before this all fell apart.

“Shit, I …”

“Oh, Dad …” Jasmine covered her face with her hands and cried loudly, her shoulders shaking. Harry gaped at Louis and he quickly stood up, going to sit beside her. He took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth, aware he now had both of his children with him. “I’m so happy for you … and you, Lou. You’re going to be amazing parents. That pup is so lucky to have you, to be born into this family.”

Louis was up and on his feet now, crouching down in front of the Omega’s, his eyes suspiciously wet now too. He placed a hand on each of their legs, offering a bit of comfort himself, not wanting to get between their hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy, love,” Louis said softly, and Jasmine nodded, using her sleeve to mop up her tears. “That’s all we want.”

“I really am. You’re going to a brilliant dad, Lou, you really are … you’re already a great dad to me. I love you both so much.” She shifted out of Harry’s arms and into Louis’, holding him tightly, and Harry honestly thought he could burst with happiness. “You know you’ll have to add to my bracelet now, though, if we’re making our family bigger.”

Louis grinned, nodding. “Sure, love.”

She sniffed again, taking Louis and Harry’s hands. “When are you due?”

“I have the hospital next week for our first scan, but if my dates are right … in June. I’m only about six weeks pregnant.”

“Excellent,” she grinned, clapping her hands together. “That gives us plenty of time!”

“For what?” Harry asked, looking with an amused expression at his husband as Louis got up, heading back to where he’d sat before. 

“To decorate! We can use the small bedroom, the one full of your junk, and we can make it the pup’s nursery. I can paint it, and we can build the furniture- OH! I can get George to come over and help me paint a mural … maybe like a Disney thing, but not too girly in case the pup is a boy. We could do maybe a jungle theme, or maybe balloons like in Up, or-”

“Hey, slow down.” Harry laughed, pressing a palm to his still flat belly. “I’m not even showing yet, Jaz. We have a long way to go before we need to worry about that.”

“You’re not going to worry about anything except growing that pup, me and Lou are going to sort  _ everything _ !” she exclaimed, and her excitement must have been infectious, because Louis looked just as happy. “Oh god, I’m going to be a big sister! This is just the best news ever!”

******

Harry sighed, looking at the little clock on his bedside table, seeing it had been almost twenty minutes since Louis had gone to brush his teeth. He decided to go and find out what his husband was up to, and swung his legs out of bed, shivering at the cool air that wrapped around him. He reached for his dressing gown on the back of the door and wrapped it around himself, tying the rope at his waist, not too tightly. 

The bedroom door creaked slightly as he opened it, and he walked along the carpeted hallway, his toes sinking into the plush pile of the carpet. He could hear voices and he slowed down as he approached Jasmine’s room, seeing a light coming out and into the corridor. 

He peered it, careful to make sure neither his daughter or his Alpha could see him, and he smiled at what he saw. Louis and Jasmine were sitting facing each other on her bed, holding hands between them. He stayed quiet as he tried to pick up on what they were saying, ignoring his guilt at snooping on their conversation, but his ears perked up when he heard his name.

“... Dad was always alone, you know. Grandma and Auntie Gem tried to tell him to date, but he put his everything into raising me, and working to provide for us.”

“I know, love. But it won’t be this way this time, you know that, right? Everything’s different now.”

“He gave up so much for me, Lou. He dedicated his life to being a dad. And he was amazing, so good. And now he gets to do it again, to bring another pup into the world with you. I’m so glad he has you this time, that you’re married, and you’re here with us, by his side. I’m just … I’m grateful to you, Lou. For making him so happy. He deserves the whole world.”

“He does,” Louis agreed, and Harry let his tears silently fall down his cheeks, soaking into his dressing gown. “That’s why I try to give him everything. I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone, Jaz. I didn’t think I’d ever bond with an Omega again, but your dad changed everything for me. I love him, and I love you, and I’m going to love this pup so much. You three are my world.”

They hugged then, and Harry decided to go back to bed before Louis could see he’d been out. He left his dressing gown on the end of the bed and slipped under the covers, trying to get warm. Thankfully, Louis appeared a few minutes later and curled around Harry, warming him up with his Alpha body heat. He pressed a warm hand to Harry’s belly, something he hadn’t been able to stop doing since they’d found out he was pregnant.

“Sorry, got caught up with Jaz, she wanted a chat,” Louis whispered into the darkness, kissing Harry’s head gently before Harry leaned back, letting Louis kiss his lips. “She’s such a good kid … shit, not a kid, she’s eighteen now. But you know what I mean.”

“She is. We’re lucky,” Harry said, his voice low and sleepy. “It’s all changing again, Lou.”

“What is?”

“Our lives,” Harry replied, being honest with Louis. “It’s going to be different next year when the pup comes.”

“Yeah, but in the best way,” Louis said, pulling Harry closer. “We’re having a pup, Haz. Our family is growing, this is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Harry smiled. “I know. You’ve changed everything for me, Alpha. My whole life has been turned upside down, but I’m so excited for everything we’ve got to look forward to.”

“Yep. Our little pup … I don’t even care if it’s a boy or a gir l… I just want them to be born healthy. To complete our little family.” Louis shifted the sheets down and kissed Harry’s belly again, making the Omega giggle as his stubble grazed the soft skin of his stomach before he trailed up to his lips. “I love you, Omega. My beautiful, perfect, pregnant Omega.”

“Love you too, Alpha. Kiss me, please?”

And Louis did. Harry let himself get lost in it, feeling completely content for the first time in a long while. He had Louis and now they had their own pup on the way. They had their whole future ahead of them. This was just the beginning. 

_ The end. _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> The prompt for this fic was:  
> Harry’s teenaged daughter thinks it’s time he starts dating again and sets him up with her boyfriend’s hot uncle.
> 
> I hope the person who submitted this prompt likes what I came up with!


End file.
